Four Feet Tall Again
by fantasticality
Summary: Kagome glanced in the mirror at her reflection, taking in her current eleven-year-old body. It felt odd to be only four feet again...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or InuYasha. They belong to Peach-Pit and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.**

**'Ello, everyone! Overuse of Emoticons here again, starting another fic, even though it's probably a bad idea, as I'll be compelled to update, despite my overflowing backpack of homework. :)**

**Anyways, in response to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's challenge, this is Shugo Chara! and InuYasha crossover, with a Kagome/Ikuto pairing. Odd, I know. But there's so few, it makes me depressed. **

**Special thank yous to my friends, pyrolyn-776, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, and PrincessSerenity2630 for reading through the story and telling me their thoughts. It means a lot, guys. And another big thank you to pyrolyn-776 for thinking of the title and summary.**

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome sighed. How the hell had this happened? She glanced in the mirror, taking in her eleven-year-old body. It felt odd to be only four feet again. The miko-turned-child examined her body once more. Oh, how she missed her height, however petite her former body was.

But there was one thing that it had that her current form didn't, and she missed them.

Boobs.

She was 16, dammit! Most 16-year-old girls had boobs! Hell, she'd had a modest C-cup before the whole transformation crap. She didn't mean to sound superficial. It was just that having a board of a chest made her feel somewhat insecure. Kagome just wanted her old body back. She hated having Souta be as tall as her, even more than she hated having a flat chest. Despite her current dilemma, the miko couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her friends as kids.

Immediately, her expression turned sober. She still hadn't gotten over what had happened during the final battle…

_**Flashback**_

_Posed in their battle stances, the Inu-tachi were ready for the incoming attack from the foul hanyou. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Kouga's group had formed an alliance with the group, as both of them wanted some sort of revenge from Naraku. _

_(A/N: For those who are wondering, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were left with Kaede.)_

_It was the final battle with him and all of them were prepared to fight to the death._

_All exhausted, they looked onwards towards Naraku, anticipating the final blow._

_InuYasha attacked first, despite the warnings he'd previously gotten from his comrades. _

_"Kaze no kizu!" he roared, unleashing the attack. As expected, it didn't faze Naraku, whatsoever._

_Said hanyou let out a dark chuckle. "You think that pitiful attack will defeat me, worthless hanyou?" he paused before sending an evil smirk towards InuYasha. "You were wrong." He plunged a tentacle through InuYasha's abdomen, earning a grunt of pain from the inu hanyou._

_"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. She was about to run to him, before he held up a shaky hand to stop her. _

_He let out a weak chuckle. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. Just finish the fight," InuYasha rasped, coughing out several drops of blood._

_Kagome was struggling to hold in her tears. She let out a shaky nod. "Alright," the miko managed before drawing in a shuddering breath. She turned a sharp glare to Naraku. "You're dead." She let out a suffering sigh before glowering at the hellhound before her. Kagome notched her arrow before letting it fly, her powerful ki surrounding the oncoming weapon. But Naraku just blocked it with his arm. _

_Naraku let out the sadistic chuckle that only fueled the Inu-Tachi's anger. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. _

_She was about to shoot another arrow before a command rang through the air. _

_"HIRAIKOTSU!" The massive bone boomerang flew past her, the gust of wind it produced nearly knocking her off her feet._

_Naraku merely deflected Sango's powerful attack with a wave of his hand. "Not any better," he stated._

_Sango caught the boomerang with her wounded arm and flinched at the strain. "We'll see," she said, drawing in labored breaths. The taijiya flinched when she felt her beloved's hand on her back; there was a small wound there. _

_"Don't worry, my love. We'll get through this," Miroku reassured, his breathing also slightly labored._

_Sango gave him a nod and managed a weak smile through her mask. "I hope so." But something about the way they said it seemed as though they weren't sure themselves._

_Kouga was the one who attacked this time, sending small tornadoes with strong kicks of his Shikon-powered legs (he'd discovered this some time back). But, once again, Naraku repelled his attack with ease. _

_The battle went on like this for hours. Attacking and deflecting. Tired and bloody, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kouga all stood in the clearing, the remains of their companions scattered amongst them, while Ayame lay off to the side, harboring severe injuries. _

_Sango and Miroku had gone first. Both hit from behind by Hakudoshi, they had a quick and painless death, muttering a quick, "I love you," before passing into the realm of the dead._

_Kikyo and InuYasha were next. She and Kagome had combined their powers in a single palm blast, but it still hadn't been enough. Obliterated by Kagura, she too, had a painless death. Consumed by a blind rage by the loss of his lover, InuYasha seeped into his youkai form, destroying everyone and everything in his path. He scratched and clawed at Naraku's tentacles, managing to slice off a few before aiming for the kill. _

_Kagome watched in morbid fascination and dread as InuYasha thrust his elongated claws into Naraku's chest, while he plunged his tentacle into InuYasha's heart. Her sapphire eyes wide with horror, she called out to InuYasha. She could still remember what he'd said to her. _

_"Be happy, Kagome." _

_She broke down in tears, as InuYasha closed the amber eyes she loved so much for eternity, joining his beloved in the afterlife. _

_When Kagome opened her eyes, instead of the normal warm sapphire, they were a hard, ice blue, filled with hate and despair. Glaring at Naraku, she aimed another energy ball at him, her bow having been knocked out of her hands a while back. As he was distracted with her attack, she made a leap for her bow and arrows, successfully grabbing them as Naraku was recovering from her pure attack._

_"Hama no Ya!" Kagome shouted, releasing her sacred arrow. _

_Sesshomaru and Kouga took a step back away from the intense level of purity emitting from the miko's arrow. _

_The dark hanyou dodged around the attack, appearing towards the side, erecting a barrier around him. _

_Suddenly, Kagome's arrow turned, heading back towards Naraku once more. Eyes widening at the powerful attack, he dodged once more, this time, barely missing the arrow. _

_Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Kouga groan in pain, suddenly diverting her attention from Naraku. Materializing in front of Kagome after dodging said girl's arrow, Naraku used her distraction to his advantage. During her relapse of focus, he plunged his tentacle into Kagome's abdomen, straight through her body, much like he did InuYasha's. Instead of crying out in pain, the miko shot him a smirk, and gripping the tentacle tightly, using her spiritual powers to immobilize him. _

_As he was rendered immobile, Kagome's arrow pierced his back, instantly purifying him. Letting out a bloodcurdling shriek (which sounded rather feminine, Kagome thought momentarily), his body began to disintegrate, all the miasma leaking out of its vessel, seeping into Kagome's wounds. She felt the faint stinging in her wounds before everything went black._

_**End flashback**_

That was all Kagome remembered from that day over half a year ago. And somehow, she'd end up as a damn kid. She saved the world from Naraku and this was what she got? Karma must really hate me… she thought, bitterly.

Sesshomaru had told her how she had ended up as a child once more. After the final battle had ended, Kagome had died from the poison in her blood. Sesshomaru, who had seen her as his imouto, revived her with his Tenseiga. His plan, however, backfired. Tenseiga was a demon sword, so it had reacted oddly to her miko power running through her veins. Since the two were opposite energies, they clashed. The initial goal had been accomplished; Kagome was alive once more. But her miko chi had taking things a bit too far, reverting her back to childhood.

And now I have to go through puberty, again, she thought irately. As though the first time wasn't horrible enough.

La de fucking da.

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing.**_

**Hi! Haha, I know I just updated today, but I had to post it. I got a bunch of alerts, so I was kind of hoping this might inspire a couple reviews. scratches back of head sheepishly**

**I realize that Sesshomaru is kind of OOC in this fic, but remember. It's been 500 years with Rin. He's bound to change. So don't give me crap about that.**

**And just as another note, this is a crossover with InuYasha and Shugo Chara! with Kagome and Ikuto as the pairing. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Done!" Kagome exclaimed, wiping sweat off her brow. She'd finally finished packing all her essentials into several boxes to take to Sesshomaru's house. She smiled wistfully at the fond memory when Sesshomaru had finally found her in the modern era.

When her old friend had shown up on her doorstep, Kagome had done nothing short of jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly and crying.

After her… rather emotional episode, Sesshomaru told her about his concerns of her safety, requesting (demanding) that Kagome come live with him in his estate. Of course, her mother, Kun-loon, the ever worrying soul, had agreed. "Of course," she had added, "you are always welcome in your home, Kagome, should you decide to stay here instead."

Kagome had agreed immediately, not wanting to disappoint her mother, as well as wanting to spend time with Sesshomaru. They had come to think of each other as siblings. Sesshomaru had even gone as far as to perform the demon adoption ritual as well as gain legal guardianship alongside her family (But Kagome refused to carry the Taisho name, as Rin was already the heir to his company. She had also stated that she was too lazy to write all of it out). And after their time apart from each other, Kagome was eager to spend time with her aniki.

_I can't believe it's been five hundred years for him, _she mused amiably. _But even after all those years, he still acts like a bastard. _Kagome let out a small laugh. It wasn't like she could blame him. Some humans could be even more uncivilized than the humans during Sengoku Jidai. But _still. _He could've learned to be at least a bit less hostile towards humans.

Stacking all her boxes, Kagome began to transport them, one by one, downstairs to wait for Sesshomaru. When finished, she glanced at the clock. She'd been working for an half an hour, just taking the boxes downstairs. The miko groaned. Things sure were a lot harder when you were half as strong as you used to be…

"What ails you, imouto?" Sesshomaru said from behind her.

Jumping slightly, Kagome turned sharply to face him, glaring at the taiyoukai for scaring her. Placing a hand over her rapidly-beating heart, Kagome said, "Mou, Sesshomaru! Don't scare me like that!"

He let out a small chuckle (_Wow, _Kagome thought. _Maybe those 500 years _have _done a difference_). "This Sesshomaru apologizes. Now, I believe we were on our way?" He gestured to the door, emphasizing his question.

Kagome blinked owlishly at Sesshomaru before responding. "What? Oh! Yes, let's go."

Hugging her family one by one, she followed Sesshomaru, out the door and into his car, waving to her family once more before entering. She couldn't help but gape. It wasn't a car. It was a freaking limo! _Stupid bastard seems like a pimp..._

* * *

Several minutes passed before Sesshomaru spoke. "I trust you've been wondering about why I requested you live with me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. What's the danger? There aren't youkai here, are there?"

He turned to face Kagome, all traces of his previous amusement vanishing. "There are more youkai than you know of, Kagome. Fortunately, none should be a threat to us." She nodded before he continued. "However, there is a rising threat of things called, 'X-eggs.' I am not exactly sure of what they are, but I do know that they are dangerous."

Kagome nodded again. "X-eggs…" she murmured. Why did that sound familiar? "All kids have an egg in their soul. The egg of their hearts, their would-be selves, yet unseen." she mumbled. It was a quote her father had told her when she was younger. "Kokoro no tamago…"

At this, Sesshomaru's head turned swiftly to look at her, amber eyes boring into her own sapphire irises. "The heart's egg?" He pondered this for a moment before answering. "Explain," he demanded.

"The heart egg lives in your heart," Kagome explained. "It thrives off of your dreams and hopes. Eventually, it fades away as you grow older. X-eggs are heart eggs who have given up on their dreams."

Sesshomaru nodded, processing this newly found information. "I suppose. We've been through stranger things, so there's a high chance that these… heart eggs exist. But what worries me is how to dispose of them."

"Father told me about this once," Kagome mused. "He said that occasionally, while most people's heart eggs sleep in their hearts, sometimes, one wiggles up and becomes a shugo chara, or your would-be self."

He cocked an elegant silver eyebrow at this. "Guardian character?" Sesshomaru repeated slowly, still seeming skeptical of the absurd idea. Kagome didn't blame him, of course. The idea of having a pixie-like guardian character was strange--stranger than anything they'd encountered.

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "Your guardian character is supposedly your would-be self. I've never actually seen it happen, but Otou-san said that the chara and their owner had an ability called Chara Change, transferring the chara's powers into the person. I believe there's also something called 'Character transformation' when the person fuses with their chara. It's said that these transformations have the power to purify X-eggs."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the driver interrupted. "Taishou-sama, we're here."

Acknowledging the alert, he opened the door, instructing the driver to get Kagome's things. Exiting his limo, Kagome's eyes caught sight of his estate. Her jaw dropped. _Holy. Crap, _she thought, awed by the magnificent sight in front of her. He had never said anything about living in a _mansion!_

_Sesshomaru said it was just a 'modest home,' _she ground out, as they entered Sesshomaru's mansion. _Yeah. 'Modest' my ass. Lying son-of-a-bitch. What is he? A yakuza leader?_

Said son-of-a-bitch shot her an amused look. "I see you like my home? Being a CEO of your own company does have it's benefits."

Kagome nodded dumbly, and Sesshomaru smirked. "I figured as much."

She sent a glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

The possible yakuza leader just kept on smirking. How she wanted to smack that smirk off his proud face. "I've known you long enough, Kagome. You are amazed easily. I remember a certain time where you clung to mokomoko."

Kagome felt her fairly pudgy face heat up. "That was only once," she argued. "Besides, it looked warm."

His smirk turning into a grin, Sesshomaru replied, "Did you not have your own sleeping bag? And I seem to recall you clinging to it on multiple occasions."

"Bastard," she retorted, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Little girls should not be using such foul language." That little bastard was enjoying this!

"Mentally, I'm not a little girl, am I?"

"You'll always be a little girl to me, no matter how smart you are."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's only because you're an old geezer."

"Of course," the taiyoukai agreed impassively. "This Sesshomaru is over 700 years old. You are barely of age."

She was at a loss of words. Kagome glanced around her surroundings, in hopes of dashing away from her embarrassing situation. _Kami,_she was acting like a child. She saw that they had stopped in front of a massive door. However, Kagome highly doubted she could get away, even if she wanted to. Sesshomaru's demon speed was far too quick for her.

"I… uh…" she trailed off, twiddling her thumbs together. "You meanie."

He choked at the word. Said meanie shot her an incredulous look. "'Meanie?'" he asked. "Surely the Kagome I knew could have thought of a better retort than that."

"Well, the Kagome you knew had reduced to a twelve-year-old body."

"Last time I checked, dear miko, your body and mind were two different things. The violent reaction between the Tenseiga and your blood must have surely diminished your mental capacity as well." he mused thoughtfully.

"I… well… Oh, whatever! Sesshomaru, didn't you have something to show me?" Kagome stuttered, a blush bright on her cheeks.

He chuckled. "Hai. Come." Sesshomaru led her away, taking long graceful strides, as a bumbling, short-legged Kagome came stumbling after him, struggling to keep up.

Several minutes later (the walking had allowed Kagome to cool down), they stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors with an arrow carved into the door. She eyed the arrow questioningly.

Noticing her gaze, Sesshomaru replied, "This was always a guest room. But I suppose that it would be appropriate for you." Pushing open the doors, he revealed a spacious room the size of her dining room at the shrine. Consisting of a wide range of training equipment as well as college level books for her own entertainment. Everything she'd ever need was in her room.

"Sugoi…" Kagome whispered appreciatively. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thank you so much for all of this."

He nodded in response. "As you will be staying with me, it is my responsibility to provide you with all your necessities."

"Sesshomaru, this room is huge. The smallest room in the house could have sufficed for me."

"You want to stay in the broom closet?" he stated dryly. Kagome chuckled. Who knew Sesshomaru could have a sense of humor?

"Still… Thank you, Aniki." Kagome enveloped his towering figure in her arms in a grateful hug.

Sesshomaru let out a small smile. "Anything for you, Kagome."

The miko in his arms gave him a breathtaking grin. Despite the four years taken away from her looks, she was still as radiant as ever. "For everything. I really mean it."

"I know you do."

Taking her arms from around his (extremely toned) abdomen, Kagome took a look around the room. Opening the closet, she discovered a uniform already stored in the closet. "Ne, Sesshomaru. What's this?" she asked, holding the article of clothing up.

"Your uniform," he stated simply. "If you are to live with me, you are not to go without education."

"But I've already been to the 5th grade," Kagome whined. "Why do I need to repeat it?"

The taiyoukai shot her a blank look. "Because despite the fact that you have the mentality of a young adult, your body is still that of an eleven-year-old." Sesshomaru said, stating it as though it was an obvious fact. "And you will not be dropping out of school," he added as Kagome opened her mouth to interject.

_Crap. How'd he know I was going to say that? _"Fine, then," she huffed. "What school is it?"

"Seiyou Academy," he replied.

Kagome nodded. She had heard of Seiyou Academy before. It was a prestigious school, the elementary school that many children desired to attend because of the events that occured. Of course Sesshomaru would send her to an elite school.

A rumbling sound rang throughout the room. The miko's cheeks were dusted pink. She gave him a sheepish laugh. "Any chance we could get some food?"

Sesshomaru shot her a small grin. "Follow me." But before Kagome could thank him, he held up his hand to stop her talking. "But you'll have to train afterwards."

Kagome's smile deflated immediately. _Crap... _"I just lost my appetite?" she supplied, hoping to get out of her training. However, her traitorous stomach opposed her statement, speaking the will of her body.

_Traitor…_

Sesshomaru smirked. "Nice try, Kagome."

The miko sighed and hung her head. She really didn't want to train. When she heard Sesshomaru's footsteps walk away from her, she hurried after him, once again struggling to keep up. "Ne, Sesshomaru--oh!" Kagome squealed as she tripped and fell face-first onto the carpet. Getting up and dusting herself off, she ran to catch up to the silver-haired youkai. "When do I start school?"

"Next week," Sesshomaru murmured, not once looking back.

"Joy."

"There's oden served."

"I can't wait to go to school!"

* * *

**See what I mean by OOC? Anyways, the third chapter is currently being written, and I might have it up by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own nothing._**

**Here it is! The third chapter! I nearly fainted when I saw how many people reviews and read my chapter, LOL. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story! It means a lot. :)**

**Hehe, I had to call in the cavalry to help me with this chapter. So, special thanks to pyrolyn-776 (who braved watching Shugo Chara! for the sake of my help) and Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for helping me! You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight poked through the thick curtains of her room, rousing Kagome from her sleep. She stirred, pulling the covers over her head to avoid the light. She was desperate to get her rest. Sesshomaru had put her through hell those past several days. It had been six since Kagome started living with the possible yakuza leader, and he'd trained her for five of the six, nearly killing her each time. She'd never be fit to go to school when she was half dead!

Groaning, she turned to face the clock, wide blue eyes opening, blinking tiredly to get the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing at the clock, her eyes nearly bugged out. It was already noon?! Sesshomaru would kill her for sleeping this late!

Shooting up from her haven, Kagome hurriedly donned a random training yukata before running out to find Sesshomaru. Upon reaching Sesshomaru, she ran to greet him, hurriedly apologizing for her mistake.

"Sesshomaru, did I make you wait?" When Sesshomaru nodded, she thought, _Crap…_"I apologize, Sesshomaru."

He merely waved it off. "Not to worry. There was no training today, anyways." He glanced at her. "I told you this yesterday."

Kagome thought back to the end of yesterday's training. She vaguely remembered Sesshomaru calling something to her, but she had been so dead tired, Kagome had turned deaf ears on everyone.

"Oh," Kagome said simply, looking at the ground. She could feel her face heating up. When Sesshomaru stood, she glanced at him, and saw that he was looking at her expectantly.

"Come," he said, "We have errands to attend to." He looked over her clothes. "Change first."

"Fine."

After changing into appropriate clothes, they headed off. Unsure of where Sesshomaru was taking her, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Somewhere," was his vague reply. She nodded before turning to look out the window of the car (Sesshomaru had decided to actually leave the limo at home. But this wasn't much better – he'd taken his Porsche).

Several minutes later, the pulled over to a curb in front of a rather large building. _The museum, _she thought absently. _It's been a while since I've been here._

But one particular sign caught her eye, "Sengoku Jidai exhibition." Abruptly turning to Sesshomaru, she looked at him, her wide doe eyes even wider with curiosity. _Is it about them? _Kagome asked silently.

Sesshomaru nodded, answering her question. Kagome's radiant expression appeared, giving the taiyoukai a small sense of pride that he could make her smile like that.

Entering the museum, Kagome was awed by the spectacular display of artifacts. She caught glimpses of Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff and sutras, Kikyo's bow, and InuYasha's Tetsusaiga. But the crowds weren't horded around those items. Instead, they were crowded around a small glass case. The miko weaved into the crowd, trying to see the attraction. She gasped at the sight.

It was a small picture, just a 4x6. They had gotten a villager to capture the photo. Over 500 years old and it looked as good as new. It was the entire gang and all their allies. She read the description on the bottom. _'Dated back to Sengoku Jidai, this picture is still in remarkably good condition. Resembling a modern day photo, it depicts the renowned Inu-tachi and their comrades.'_

Miroku had recently groped Sango; a bright red handprint was still on his face, and his hand was still on Sango's bottom. Said person was blushing brightly, but the light dancing in her eyes gave her amusement away.

Shippo and Rin were on top of Jaken jumping happily, as Sesshomaru looked on with a bored expression from his spot on the ground, dozens of flowers braided into his hair. InuYasha could be seen laughing with Kagome behind him, attempting to hold in her mirth, permanent smiles etched onto their faces.

Kouga and Ayame were towards the side with Kaede, who was holding a ladle and smiling into the camera. Despite the eye patch and gray hair, the elderly priestess looked twenty years younger with that bright smile on her aging face. Kouga and Ayame were cuddled up in each others' arms, both of them flashing roguish grins into the camera, their aquamarine and emerald eyes dancing with happiness; they were courting when the photo was taken.

Kikyo was off towards the side, staring with what looked to be a wistful smile, staring at the group, joy lighting up her normally dull chocolate eyes.

The picture had captured them perfectly. There was nothing about that picture that was posed. It was just… them. The Inu-tachi and comrades in their most natural forms. It was one of those moments where she was truly happy.

Kagome smiled fondly at the memory, reaching a small hand to put on the glass, as though willing to hold her precious photo in her hands. She had plenty of other photos of her friends, but this was one of her favorites. The miko felt a tear run down her cheek, followed by another, and then another. She missed them. So much. Wiping her tears away, she touched the glass case one last time before turning to explore the rest of the exhibit.

Moving jovially throughout the exhibit, Kagome crooned sounds of awe at the displays, most of them belonging to Kagome's friends. Sesshomaru trailed after her, a ghost of a grin etched on his handsome face. He was glad to see his friend so happy.

Several hours later, Kagome had finished looking through the exhibit, a bright happy sparkle in her eyes. When they were exiting the building, Kagome whirled around to face Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, hugging him around his abdomen. He patted her head awkwardly, acknowledging her thanks. She unwrapped her arms around him, and continued to walk backwards down the museum stairs.

That was _smart, _Kagome.

As she was walking backwards, her foot slipped off the stair, sending her falling backwards. Preparing herself for the impact, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Expecting to see Sesshomaru, she opened her mouth to thank him.

But it wasn't Sesshomaru.

Kagome opened her large sapphire eyes to meet ones of a similar shade of azure. She was entranced by his eyes. The deeper blue eyes held so much mystery in them…

The man holding her chuckled. "Are you going to stare at me this entire time? I know I'm handsome, but I just met you," he joked.

Kagome flushed. "I'm sorry!" She hurried out of his arms and took a look at her savior.

He was lanky, to say the least. But his lean form was toned and muscular, though he couldn't be more than a teenager. Kagome's blush grew deeper at the memory of his strong arms wrapped around her body, his deep voice resonating through her body. Of course, he had been teasing her (in a rather arrogant way), but she still didn't deny that he was handsome. His deep blue eyes and even darker blue hair…

"Checking me out already?" The teenager 'tsked' at her teasingly. "Very subtle, aren't we?"

Kagome's flush grew brighter. She'd been caught! Of course, she wasn't exactly aiming for inconspicuous… "N-no I wasn't!" she protested, waving her hands in front of her, as though warding something off.

He nodded. "Of course," the boy said lazily. "Scanning your eyes over someone else's body isn't checking them out. It's just appreciating their looks."

The miko smiled trimphantly, happy that her point got through to him. "Exa-" She paused taking in his later words. Kagome huffed. "Someone's pretty arrogant, aren't they?"

He nodded in agreement. "Just like someone's very subtle."

Blushing, Kagome crossed her arms, in an attempt to look intimidating. Standing just barely to his chest, looking up into his eyes, she didn't quite achieve her intended outlook. "You shouldn't mock little girls."

"And why shouldn't I? You're an easy target, little girl."

Kagome clenched her fists, her annoyance level, as high as it had once been with InuYasha, sparking to new heights. "You know what? Why don't you just go away. You...you," tongue twisted and irritated, she retorted, "you big bully!"

Said bully raised an eyebrow, in a fashion akin to Sesshomaru. "'Big bully?'" he repeated. "And here I thought you were a much more articulate kid." He shrugged. "Of course, I can't expect much from a little brat like you."

"Don't call me a brat!" she snapped.

"Why not? I just call them as I see them."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Ikuto, she called you a jerk, nya!" a new voice said. Kagome looked around for the source. Her eyes landed on a small being, floating behind teen. Sapphire eyes grew wide as she saw it. It was so cute!

The teen's eyes were wide with surprise. He looked frantic for a moment, but the look vanished as soon as it came. His stare was unnerving, his blue eyes looking at her, as though asking a question.

Kagome stared at the being in wonder. "What are you?" she asked. She couldn't help but chuckle when it started flailing around frantically. "Ikuto, she can see me! What are we going to do, nya?!" The newly identified person sighed.

"Nothing we can do now, Yoru," Ikuto replied tiredly. He turned to her. "You can see Yoru?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Yeah. What is he?"

"A Shugo Chara. Must I go into what it is? I've answered your question, you answer mine, brat." Her father was right! They did exist!

"Okay. What is it?" she said, ignoring the 'brat' insult.

"Why is it that you can see Charas," he paused as though contemplating whether or not to ask the next part, "when you don't have a heart egg?"

She froze. She didn't have a heart egg? Kagome let out a bitter laugh. Of course. Mikos already had their destiny planned out. There was no need for an egg. She looked at him morosely. Ikuto seemed taken aback by her laugh and the look in her eyes. When she looked at him like that, the brat seemed so much older than she actually was.

"Because," she began, "I have no need for one."

"And why is that?" he inquired.

"It's not a reason that you would need to know.

"On the contrary," he said smoothly, walking towards her. "This is something that is essential I know." When he was behind her, he wrapped his long arms around her, hugging Kagome to his body. Ikuto rested his chin on the nape of her neck. "And you are the only one who can tell me the information that I need." She saw Yoru off to the side, gaping at Ikuto's boldness.

Kagome felt an involuntary shiver run throughout the body when she felt his warm breath on her neck. "I-I can't tell you."

"Hmm?" he purred. "And why not?"

"Because it's none of your business," she replied.

He hugged her small form closer to him. "We can make it _our _business."

She turned to face him and immediately tensed at the close proximity. Kagome shoved Ikuto of her before running the opposite direction. "You're such a pervert!"

Said pervert gave a noncommittal shrug. "I know."

Brushing herself off, she turned to him and said, "You know, _Ikuto,_" Kagome sent him a smirk. "You should really get your pedophilia checked out."

"I am not a pedophile," he denied, glaring at the audacious brat.

The miko shrugged and began walking away. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." Before joining Sesshomaru, Kagome paused and called over her shoulder, "And I'll have you know, I've met plenty of people who are more handsome than you."

As he watched her walked away, Ikuto chuckled. "I wonder if she knows if she admitted I was attractive."

* * *

**I planned on having Kagome start Seiyou, but I wanted her to have a meeting with our favorite cat first. Haha, I have no idea how I actually got this done today. Even with all the help I got, Ikuto's part was a pain in the ass to write.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I own nothing._**

**Okay, I REALLY hope you like this chapter, because it took me 8 hours to write. Haha, my butt's sore from sitting on the chair all day. I wrote this with MASSIVE writers' block and a cold, with only Bishi's SC/IY xover for inspiration, so I apologize if it seems kind of like hers. I'll go over and edit it later when I don't have a pounding headache... However, I had recieved permission from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and DeathNoteMaker to use some ideas. My story will be completely different as it progresses. But, as I stated before, I wrote this with massive writers' block and a cold, and I apologize for it being somewhat similar.**

**Anyways, Kagome is going to Seiyou in this chapter, but she won't be meeting the Guardians until the next one, which I might have up by Wednesday. I'll try to update as much as I can, but my sleeping schedule is out of whack already, so I can't afford to lose another hour of sleep.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Looking out the window, Kagome sighed. Despite the fact that she had already been to the 5th grade, she couldn't help but feel nervous around all the high class brats. Thank Sesshomaru for sending her to such an elite school. If it could be considered a school. During the entrance ceremony, she had explored most of it. It was like a castle, if anything. Even larger than the Taishou estate. Sesshomaru's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome," he said. "We're here." She gulped. _Here goes..._

She took steps out of the car in an imitation of Sesshomaru. Noticing that everyone was staring at her. _Have they ever heard that staring is rude? _the miko thought irately.

Of course, everyone had reason to stare. The girl getting out of the car was a true beauty, looking far more mature for someone in their pre-teens. Her long raven tresses flowing loosely behind her as she took long strides, her bangs falling over her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her sun-kissed skin stretched taut over her nicely toned limbs.

The way she wore her uniform was different, and complimented her features well. Donning the usual red plaid skirt, white dress shirt, and black blazer of the Seiyou uniform, she wore it in a unique fashion. Wearing her blazer unbuttoned, as well as the top three buttons of the dress shirt, revealing what seemed to be a skin-tight black undershirt, with her red tie hanging off of her neck instead of around her shirt collar. Her skirt hanging somewhat low on her hips with biker shorts underneath, held up by a thick black belt. Her flat boots were made of a similar material. Black leg warmers beginning at her calves and sagging towards her shoes. **(Somewhat like how Amu wears hers.)**

The young man beside her was equally as beautiful. Long silky hair the envy of many women, deep pools of molten gold for eyes. His empyreal air making women swoon at the sight of him. His tall form adorning a designer suit, fitting snugly over his lithe body. His intense gaze was directed towards the beautiful girl, obviously escorting her.

One look at the two made everyone stop and stare in wonder.

Doing her best to keep up her stride, Kagome kept focused on the school, ignoring the stares she and Sesshomaru were receiving. Feeling self-conscious, Kagome had to resist urge to pat herself, in search of anything wrong with her ensemble. Her self-confidence had dwindled a considerable amount after her time with InuYasha. The miko's self esteem had risen slightly, thanks to Sesshomaru. If anything she was confident in her fighting skills. When at public events, she would much rather run home and hide in her bed.

Eventually reaching the office after the nervewracking experience, they approached the principal, an elderly man with a kind smile and a graying mustache. His aura was kind and friendly, if not fairly paternal.

The man smiled. "It is a pleasure to host the esteemed Taisho-sama. We hope Seiyou will be suitable for such a beautiful girl."

A woman, Kagome assumed she was a secretary, spoke up. "Taisho-sama, she's ravishing." she cooed. "And her eyes are gorgeous!"

Blushing, Kagome uttered a timid 'thank you' before retreating behind Sesshomaru's tall form.

Understanding her actions, Sesshomaru said to the adults, "Kagome is unused to such attention, as she has been home schooled for most of her life."

They nodded in understanding before leading them to Kagome's classroom.

The teacher greeted Kagome with a smile. "I am Nikaidou-sensei. Welcome to Star class, Higurashi-san, Taisho-sama." he said warmly before bowing to each person respectively. Nikaidou turned to his class. "Alright everyone. This is Higurashi-san and her guardian, Taisho-sama." he announced brightly.

Kagome took a shy step forward before uttering, "Nice to meet you."

"I see you have everything wrapped up here," Sesshomaru said. "Imouto, I'll pick you up after school." He rested his hand on her shoulder before bending down and giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, Aniki. Have a good day." Nodding to Nikaidou-sensei, Sesshomaru and the principal exited the school, leaving Kagome to face her classmates.

"Higurashi-san, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" came the voice of her teacher.

"There are many things I enjoy. It would be futile list all of them. However, I love archery, history, martial arts, and botany. I dislike math, annoying fangirls and fanboys, and being called anything other than my name."

The class seemed entranced by the new girl. Several boys seemed lovesick while a few girls squealed, "Dark and wise!"

A brief, "Are you people crazy?" look flashed across Kagome's face before she quickly regained her composure.

Giving her a sheepish laugh and a slightly apologetic look, Nikaidou turned to the class, searching for a place for Kagome to sit. "Ah, Himamori-san." he called.

Said girl glared at their teacher. "It's _Hinamori_." the pink-haired girl replied, irritated.

He seemed unaffected by the glare. "Higurashi-san, you can take a seat next to Himamori Amu-san." He walked off to his desk, tripping over his chair along the way.

Giving a small giggle, Kagome walked off to her new seat, sitting beside the pink-haired girl. Despite her cool facade, her aura gave off her rather introverted, and slightly frantic, personality. Kagome smiled at her. "This class is certainly something, isn't it?"

The addressed girl nodded dumbly before her "Cool and Spicy" cover kicked in. "Got that right."

Kagome chuckled internally. The Hinamori girl seemed to be something else. She did what she could to keep up her facade, yet wishing to be rid of it, all the same.

Shooting her a small grin, Kagome stuck out her hand to Amu. "Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san. I hope we can be friends."

"Me too, Higurashi-san." Amu shot Kagome a happy smirk before grasping her hand and shaking it.

Releasing Amu's hand, Kagome turned back to the teacher who was beginning their daily math lesson. _Joy, _Kagome thought miserably. _I may be in the 5th grade again, but math is still math... _A voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan." it called. Turning to find the source of the voice, Kagome's eyes widened they landed on a small sprite-like thing, dressed all in pink with a heart-shaped clip in it's hair, tugging on Amu's cuff. Two others followed it, coming out of a small red pouch. A blue one with a large beret with a spade adorning it and a sketch pad at it's side emerged, followed by a green one dressed in clothes like a housemaid, a clover attached to the handkerchief in it's hair. They vaguely reminded her of Yoru, Ikuto's chara. _That pervert... _

"Amu-chan," the blue one began. "We sensed an X-egg up north. We need to go. Everyone else is in class." Kagome's intrest was piqued. They knew of X-eggs?

"And where do you think I am?" Amu hissed. "I can't just leave!"

"But," the green one interrupted. "Sensei already knows of the X-eggs. He won't mind." The miko's eyes widened. Nikaidou-sensei knew of them too?

She saw Amu sigh exasperatedly before giving in. "Alright," she concluded. "Let's go." The pink-haired girl stood up, announcing her 'need' to go to the bathroom. Kagome saw Amu and Nikaidou's eyes lock before he nodded.

"Alright, Himamori-san. Go ahead." And with that, Amu ran out, undoubtedly following the directions of her charas.

Kagome pondered the recent occurrences thoughtfully. _Perhaps I should to with Hinamori-san to find out more of this egg business._Deciding to follow Amu, Kagome told her teacher that she too, needed to use the lavatory.

He complied to her request. "Of course." Sensei replied.

She ran out of the classroom, trying to find Amu. Locating her quickly, Kagome followed her stealthily into a secluded part of the campus forest (Kagome pondered the reason for there to be a forest on campus. She didn't think of one).

Seeing Amu stop running in front of something that appeared to be a black egg with an "X" etched on it, Kagome hid behind a tree, waiting to see Amu's reaction.

"Useless, useless." the egg chanted, emitting a dark power.

Amu retreated a small step before calling out to her pink chara. "Ran!" she called. "My own heart, unlock!" As those words left her mouth, a pink light engulfed Amu's body. When the light faded away, in Amu's place was a cheerleader dressed in pink, resembling Amu a great amount. "Character transformation: Amulet Heart!"

_So that's a Character Transformation, _Kagome absently thought. _I wonder how she'll purify it..._

"Heart Rod!" Amu commanded. Immediately, a baton with hearts adorning the ends materialized in Amu's outstretched hand. "Spiral Heart!" She jumped up throwing the rod as far as her strength would permit it, a trail of sparkles following the baton. The attack missed, and the egg started to chuckle Kagome momentarily wondered how an egg could chuckle but was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Amu smirk.

_She missed... why would she smirk? _Kagome's question was answered soon after when the baton came back into Amu's hand, the trail of glitter it had previously left, circled around the tainted egg. It was immobilized.

The cheerleader put her hands over her chest in a gesture resembling a heart. "Negative Heart!" She thrust the formation from her chest forwards, still maintaining the heart shape. "Lock on!" Beams of light emitting from the lock on her chest engulfed the egg. "Open Heart!" One blinding flash of pink and a pitiful scream later, the X-egg was gone, replaced with a pure, untainted heart egg.

Kagome turned to look at Amu, who had returned back to her original form and was now chatting amiably with her charas while heading back to class, and smirked. That girl had potential. Turning around and walking back to class, Kagome smirked. Oh yes. This would certainly be an interesting year...

* * *

**And voila! Chapter four of Four Feet Tall Again. I worked my ass off on this one so I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_I own nothing._**

**Ugh... more writers' block. I apologize ahead of time if it's completely crappy... **

**I'm sorry it took me a while to udpate. I would've updated yesterday, but my internet router's goin' haywire, and it's being completely uncooperative. _huffs_ Stupid thing hates me...**

**Warning: There's a small spoiler to those who haven't watched up to episode 25 of Shugo Chara! yet. I'm not quite sure what chapter it is.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Upon returning to the classroom, Nikaidou-sensei greeted Kagome happily, right before tripping over his feet and falling flat on his face. Sighing at his clumsiness, Kagome took her seat, waiting for Amu to return.

Returning several minutes later, Amu was greeted in the same fashion as Kagome. Slipping into her seat beside the priestess, Amu sent her a small grin before turning to listen to their teacher.

Class had been fairly dull for both of them, as Sensei was only performing reviews of the curriculum. She was about to take her leave for lunch when she heard Amu call out her name.

"Higurashi-san!"

Turning around, Kagome replied with a simple, "Hey."

"Higurashi-san, my friends told me they wanted to meet you. Wanna come eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!" Kagome nodded what she hoped looked as though she was eager.

Amu shot her a smirk. "Let's go, then." She walked off with one hand in her pocket, the other waving to her friends. Kagome examined them carefully. They seemed like a nice enough group, if not a little mismatched. The entire group seemed to have charas, which intrigued her. But what unnerved Kagome somewhat was that there was a boy pretending to be a girl. Assuming that this was a secret, Kagome decided not to say anything in front of her... er, _his_ friends. She could confront him later.

Approaching the group with an easy smile, Kagome said, "Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you."

The brown-haired boy grinned at her. "Souma Kukai. Nice to meet'cha." She gave him a bright smile in return. Souma seemed like a nice enough person. His aura was similar to Shippou's. She'd have no problem getting along with him.

"Hi Kagome-chii! I'm Yaya-chan!" exclaimed a hyperactive 4th grader. She seemed so much like Rin and Shippo. This girl was absolutely adorable!

The long-haired boy turned to her with a gentle smile. "Pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san. I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Kagome smiled back at him, paying no heed to the cross-dressing. He seemed pleasant enough, and his aura was a calming presence. She got the feeling that she could talk to him about anything, even if he was a (supposedly straight) guy.

The last one seemed to be a bit strange. His outer aura was calm and shy, while holding something much more powerful and dominant. "Hotori Tadase. Pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san." He seemed polite enough, if not just as feminine as Nadeshiko. His blonde hair and russet eyes were a good combination making him fairly handsome. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye how Amu blushed slightly when he talked. She had to hold in a frown. In her opinion, Amu and Kukai seemed much more compatible.

Kagome took a step back and looked at Amu. "So, is there a name for your group? I noticed that you had capes. Is that a significant symbol of anything?"

Amu's cheeks tinted slightly. "We're part of the Guardians of the school. Sort of like a student council, you could say. The capes are just part of the outfit."

"Then why don't you wear it?"

"Because it doesn't suit my style." she mumbled.

Snorting inwardly, Kagome thought, _As if the mumbling suits your style either. Might as well go with the cape, Hinamori-san._

Pushing away the snide comments, the miko smiled warmly at the kids. "Well, then it's a pleasure to meet the Guardians of the school."

Nadeshiko smiled in return. "We have plenty of extra food. You're welcome to eat with us." he offered.

"That would be great!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Kukai. "Well, what're you waiting for? I'm starving!" He took off, running towards the clubhouse. **(I apologize if that's what they call it or not. I can't exactly remember.)**

Kagome followed him, giggling. "So, got any oden?"

* * *

_Well, _Kagome thought happily. _Today was an interesting day. _After witnessing Amu's character transformation, learning a bit about the heart eggs, and finding out how to purify an X-egg, Kagome thought it was a fairly productive day. And meeting Nadeshiko wasn't a bad thing, either. He was very pleasant to be around. She couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, he had gotten caught up in a meeting, so his briefing would have to wait until later. Oh well. It was his loss.

Stuffing her hands in her blazer pockets, Kagome began walking home. Since Sesshomaru was caught up, the driver-- whose name she never could remember -- couldn't very well leave him, even if the taiyoukai was fully capable of walking home by himself. _The lazy bastard, _she thought, slightly amused.

Glancing around the alleyway, she caught sight of a familiar pink head of hair. Running to catch up with Amu, she stopped short as she heard her talking with her charas.

"Amu-chan," the blue one said. "During your fight, I sensed as if someone was watching us." Kagome tensed. They couldn't have seen her. Could they?

"Hai, Amu-chan. Suu felt it too." the adorable green one supplied. Apparently, Kagome wasn't the only one who had frozen.

"Seen us?" Amu whispered urgently. "But who?" Kagome suppressed a sigh of relief as she saw the two charas shrug.

"We don't know, desu. But Suu is sure you'll find out." Greenie encouraged. Despite the fact that she referred to herself in third person (which was adorable), Kagome found herself too lazy to remember their names.

Entranced by the cuteness of Greenie, Kagome didn't notice that she had stepped on a dry branch, a sharp snap echoing throughout the empty alley.

"Who's there?" demanded Amu, glancing around in front of her.

Kagome sighed, inwardly cursing at her own carelessness. "It's me, Hinamori-san. Kagome." She came into Amu's view, startling the child.

"H-Higurashi-san! W-what're you doing here?"

She just gave Amu a shrug. "I'm not sure myself. I'm pretty sure my house is up that way," Kagome pointed west of where they were standing, "but I think this is a shortcut."

Accepting her answer, Amu nodded tentatively. "Did you see anything, Higurashi-san?" However impassive her outer facade was, the miko could read her like an open book. Her face was practically screaming, "Oh no! Did she see me talking with my charas!? What if she did!? Oh no, what am I going to do!?" Of course, Amu looked as though she was about to shout those words out loud already so Kagome decided to play dumb.

"See anything? Like what?" She faked a confused look.

Amu sighed (Kagome guessed she sighed in relief) and said. "Nothing. Nothing at all." They walked in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Amu announced that her house was in the opposite direction. Waving goodbye to Amu, Kagome continued her trek home. Another few minutes passed before she head a soft 'thump' and a low chuckle behind her. The miko inwardly groaned. _Ikuto._

"Yo. Nice to see you again, kid."

Kagome turned around, glaring at him. "Don't call me kid." She stalked off, fairly annoyed and unwilling to talk to him.

He caught up with her easily and said, "Why? I don't know your name so there's nothing else for me to call you."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone so you don't have to call me anything." Kagome snapped.

Ikuto smirked. "Now why would I do that? As I remember, I saved your life and you stormed off without so much as a 'thank you.' And you never told me what I wanted to know. However, I do remember you admitting that I was attractive. I suppose that counts for something."

"I never said that!" Kagome protested, blushing beet red.

"I know," he agreed. "You never told me 'thank you.'"

Huffing Kagome replied, "Fine. Thank you." Ikuto shot her a breathtaking grin that made her heart thump faster. _I'd ask myself why my heart was beating so fast, but that question is so overrated. But why the hell is it for Ikuto!? _"And as if anyone would think that you're attractive!"

He grinned. "I beg to differ, brat. Many people think that I am, and I quote, "Utterly hot and gorgeous.""

Said brat rolled her eyes. "Egotistical pervert."

"I suppose," Ikuto replied, shrugging. "But you're obviously not included in the 'anyone' you had just mentioned, as you had made your rather forward feelings clear."

"What feelings!?"

He came up behind her, hugging her close to her form. "Why, the ones of undying adoration for me."

Kagome struggled in Ikuto's embrace. But unfortunately, his grip was too strong for her. "You idiot," she hissed. "As though I'd ever fall for you."

"You already have, kid." He leaned in closer to her, resulting in a faint blush donning Kagome's cheeks. As Ikuto's lips were nearing her own, Kagome's breathing grew ragged. She attempted to struggle, but felt like putty in his hands. At the last minute, his lips went down onto the nape of her neck, nipping the part where a youkai mate mark would be.

Kagome yelped, the bite breaking her out of the trance. Shoving Ikuto off of her, she scrambled away hurriedly, her face feeling as though it was on fire. Gripping the offended area, the miko smacked him across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she demanded hotly.

"What? Did you want me to kiss you? You really are a perverted kid." The cat smirked. Oh how she wanted to smack it off of his face. "Of course, that could be arranged."

Pushing him away once again, Kagome groaned in aggravation. This guy just couldn't get a hint! "Ikuto, just go away! You won't find out anything from me!"

"I-ku-to." He said his name slowly, as though pronouncing it for the first time. "I like the way you say it. With no honorifics. Who would've thought a brat like you could've said it so sexily."

"It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! It's not that hard to learn! And it's not my fault! You never gave me a last name!"

"You want a last name? Oh, so now you want to stalk me?"

"NO! Ugh! You're so infuriating!"

"I see someone's much more articulate today," he purred.

"I'm always this articulate. It's your own damn fault that you aren't around to hear it."

Ikuto sighed in mock sadness. "I also see someone's as foul-mouthed as they were last time. If I'm going to get sworn at, I may as well just leave."

"Thank you!"

With three long strides, Ikuto was behind Kagome once more. He leaned down in her ear. "I _will_ find out what it is you're not telling me. You can count on that, _Ka-go-me._" Ikuto whispered, his voice smoldering.

She felt an involuntary shiver course throughout her body as his hot breath blew down her neck. She had never heard her name said like that.

Ikuto nipped Kagome in the same spot once more and disappeared, leaving a fuming Kagome, stalking home.

"Ooh, that pervert! Who the hell does he think he is!?" Kagome muttered darkly. Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, she walked home, irritated and pissed off. How had her good mood been ruined so quickly!?

_But, despite how perverted he is, _she thought absently,_ He is kind of hot..._

* * *

Kagome yawned. Today was a very long day. Due to all the crap she had experienced that day (i.e. Ikuto), the miko was exhausted.

Climbing into her oversized bed, Kagome drifted off into a deep sleep, paying no heed to the small bump in her bed...

**

* * *

**

There you go, people! I hope you like it! I'm sorry I didn't elaborate more on the meeting with the Guardians, but the fluff with Kagome and Ikuto was too hard to resist writing! I apologize if the scene was kind of sucky, though. I didn't have any help this time...

**I'll probably include more with the Guardians in the next chapter or so. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I own nothing._**

**Here we go, people! Chapter 6 of Four Feet Tall Again. It's a bit longer than usual so I hope you like it. But I'm not sure if this is my best. And yes, I am aware that Kagome seems kind of bipolar in this story. **

**I should have probably made this longer but it's already over 2500 words. Plus, it's past midnight here and I only got 5 hours of sleep today (which is why I sleep in class). So I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is crappy.**

**People kind of seem OOC in this chapter, so be warned...**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

A bloodcurdling shriek pierced the Taisho mansion. A frantic miko jumped out of bed, gripping a small object in her small hands.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried, running to her surrogate brother. He emerged groggily from his room.

"What?" he snapped. It was his day off and Kagome hated waking him up so early. But this was of vital importance.

She thrust the object as high as she could, reaching just below his chin. "Look!" Sesshomaru looked down in shock, the sleep in his eyes immediately gone.

"No." he said indignantly. "It can't be." Sesshomaru picked up the object delicately with his long slender fingers. "This shouldn't be here."

Kagome nodded vigorously. "I know! I thought it was gone!"

"As did I. But how did it get here?"

The miko shrugged. "I don't know. It might've just popped out. But either way, Sesshomaru, we need to find a way to dispose of it."

"How?" Sesshomaru shot her a skeptical look.

Kagome hesitated. "I… don't know. But we'll find a way!"

The taiyoukai sighed and rubbed his temples. "We will discuss this later. It is almost time for school. Go get dressed." She nodded and walked off, grasping the forbidden object tightly between her hands. A frown marred her normally cheerful face as she thought about the current happenings of the morning.

The Shikon no Tama was back.

* * *

It was a quiet drive to school, both of them tense and confused about the jewel. Kagome had left it in Kikyo's care, but when she died, Kagome thought the Shikon went with Kikyo, the rightful guardian. But _no._ The damned thing just _had _to come back to her.

Kagome let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. This didn't help the entire 'X-egg business' either. _Right now, it's critical that we dispose of the Shikon. But how to go about that is the question._

She was still pondering this as they arrived at Seiyou Academy. Kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek, Kagome walked to her class in a daze, concentrating on the question at hand.

If anything, they'd need help. The Shikon wasn't exactly an ordinary marble. The immense power it contained might need power that could stand its own and not taint the jewel. The miko sighed. The more she thought about it, the more confused she got.

Still in a trance, Kagome barely harnessed the fact that she had bumped into Amu. It was only when she hit the ground that Kagome noticed.

"Gomen, Hinamori-san! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" she apologized frantically.

Amu grinned up at her from her spot on the ground. "Just don't let it happen again, ne?"

Laughing, Kagome pulled her up and the two began walking to class together.

"Ne, Higurashi-san. Did you hear we're having a substitute today? Nikaidou-sensei has a conference out of town or something."

Kagome turned to her startled. "We are? Who?"

Amu shrugged. "Don't know. Probably some old geezer, though." They shared a laugh at the comment. Kagome and Amuwalked into the classroom. Immediately, everyone quieted. The two promptly jammed their fingers into their ears as deafening squeals of "Dark and wise!" and "Cool and spicy!" rang through the air.

Releasing their ears once the squeals subsided; they took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Several minutes later, the door opened, revealing a tall and good-looking man around the age of twenty. His long auburn hair held up in a low ponytail, sparkling emerald eyes, and boyish grin just screamed 'hottie.'

Instead of drooling like most of the other girls, Kagome gaped at the man. His aura was so familiar…. _No! It couldn't be. _Kagome shook her head doggedly, attempting to shake herself of the ridiculous notion. _There's no way he could be here… And even if he was, there's no way he'd still love me. Not after what I did… _she thought sullenly. _Shippou… my baby boy…_

The man cleared his throat to get the kids' attention. "I am Kogitsune-sensei. You will address me as that and nothing else." Everything went silent as they stared openly at the teacher. He shot them a grin. "Man, I always hate saying that part, but it's got to be said." Kogitsune-sensei shrugged. "Now, could you introduce yourselves? Yo, Cotton Candy, what it be your name?" he suggested, pointing at Amu.

Amu stood up, looking miffed at being called Cotton Candy. "Hinamori Amu. Don't call me Cotton Candy." More squeals of "Cool and spicy" rang through the air before Amu sat back down.

Their teacher chuckled as he looked around the room for someone to choose. He looked at Kagome and his eyes grew wide with recognition of her aura. "Okaa-chan," he breathed his voice nearly silent. Anyone other than Kagome couldn't have been able to hear it. But his whisper caught her ears and made her eyes tear up. She glanced up at the teacher, startled to find that his eyes were filled with tears as well.

Shippou blinked them away rapidly before he called on the next person, his voice slightly choked. This process went on until the entire class was introduced. By then, Kagome's tears had faded and all that was left was a dull aching of her heart.

_What if… what if Shippou hates me? I left him when he needed someone the most. He must hate me for it! _She thought violently.

During the first half of the day, Kagome barely registered anything that Shippou had been saying. She had been staring at him, taking in his finely drawn features, trying to find whatever trace of her kit was left in him.

Her boy was a man now. The auburn hair and the sparkling emerald irises remained the same. But he had grown up without her. Shippou's short body had matured into a towering figure of a well-built man, much like Sesshomaru. His grin was even more mischievous than before, just adding to the whole, "Mysterious and boyish" image he seemed to have.

Kagome let out a sigh. Shippou had grown up so much over the years. She felt awful that she had missed out on so much of his life.

Before she knew it, lunch had arrived. Kagome was about to leave and join Amu, but Shippou called her back.

"Higurashi-san, please wait here." It was more of a request than the usual demand that teachers usually said. His voice was impassive but eyes were pleading and desperate.

When everyone had left the classroom, Shippou approached her. "Kagome Higurashi?" he whispered urgently.

"Yes, Shippou-chan?" Those two words were all he needed to engulf Kagome in a tender embrace. Shippou hugged Kagome's small frame against his own, burying his face in her shoulder, sobs racking his own.

Kagome put a hand on the back of his head. _I guess he really did miss me… _"Shippou-chan, it's okay. Darling, stop crying," the miko pleaded, tears blurring her own vision.

He merely shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "N-no. I've already lost my mother once. I'm not losing her again." Shippou looked at her. She took in his features a second time. He seemed so different from a few moments ago. His usual jovial face had completely vanished revealing her broken and lost child.

Tears poured from her sapphire eyes. "My son," Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippou's abdomen, clutching him tightly. "I missed you dearly."

"And I you, 'kaa-chan."

Kagome pulled away from her son, sniffling and wiping away her tears. She sent a soft smile at him. "Don't you still talk with Sesshomaru?"

Shippou gavea noncommittal shrug after wiping away traces of his own tears. "Sure, but I haven't talked to him in over a year. He took care of me after you left but sent me to live with Kouga after I became of age. Said something about not being able to handle my 'rebellious stage' and my nutrition costs."

Kagomelet out a derisive snort.

"Stingy bastard," they said.

"Ne, Shippou. Is Kouga still in Japan?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Kouga's still in the country. He's coming over later, actually." Shippou flashed a wolfish grin that he undoubtedly picked up from Kouga. "Want to see him again?"

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Uh huh!"

"Hey, Okaa-chan. How come Fluff Butt never told you we were still alive?"

"I don't know. I've only been here a week or so, and with everything that's been going on, I can't blame him if he forgot." She replied, shrugging.

"What business?"

Her face grew serious. "You'll find out when Kouga gets here."

Shippouwas about to protest when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. "Damn," he muttered. "Fine. Okaa-chan, tell me when the wolf's here." He kissed her cheek quickly before gathering up his things.

* * *

During all of class, all Kagome could think about were Shippou and Kouga. What had happened during the past five hundred years? Did they mate? Why hadn't they came and found her? There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

At their free time, Amu noticed Kagome staring intensely at Shippou. "Ne, Higurashi-san. You like Kogitsune-sensei or something?"

Shippou, being the demon with oh-so sensitive hearing coughed loudly, as though hiding a laugh. Kagome shot a glare at her son before turning to Amu and replying, "Of course not. I see no way to like him in any way." _That isn't incest, _she added silently.

"I see." Amu looked somewhat skeptical.

"What about you and Hotori-kun?" Kagome retorted, attempting to change the subject. She smirked in satisfaction when she saw Amu blush the same color as Shippou's hair.

"What makes you think that!?"

Kagome gave the Guardian a sly smile. "A girl just knows." She bit her tongue to keep from spitting out, "And it's also pretty obvious, Hinamori-san. You don't hide it very well."

"I suppose." Amu smiled wistfully. Despite that it didn't fit her character, Kagome doubted Amu cared. "Higurashi-san, I'm not sure if you know what it's like but, my heart thumps faster with him, I smile more, I find myself doing things I normally wouldn't be doing!"

"I know what you mean." Kagome said softly.

"What?"

"To be in love."

Amu looked bewildered. "Love!? Higurashi-san, I'm not in love!" she protested. "But how would you know, Higurashi-san?" Amu asked pointedly.

"Kagome-chan."

Amu blinked owlishly. "What?"

"Kagome-chan. You can call me that, you know?"

"O-okay, K-Kagome-chan." she stammered. Quickly catching herself, Amu continued, "And it's Amu-chan to you."

Kagome shot her a grin. "Alright, Amu-chan. But you know, I think you and Souma-kun make a much better couple." She couldn't help but laugh at Amu's blushing and stutters. At times, getting people flustered could be quite amusing, despite the fact that she was telling the truth...

* * *

The end of the day had finally arrived and Kagome was nearly jumping with excitement. Shippou laughed at her across the classroom as they waited for Kouga to arrive.

"'kaa-chan, you'll wear yourself out!"

Giggling, Kagome replied, "I don't care. I'm excited!"

"Are you going to go all teary like you were with me?"

"I seem to recall someone sobbing on my shoulder." she shot back, looking in satisfaction as she saw a faint blush dust Shippou's cheeks.

"So I sob when I see my mother whom I haven't seen in over five hundred years," he protested. "Sue me."

"I would, but I don't want a homeless son." Kagome retorted cheekily. They laughed at her words before it died down, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

Sharp foot steps rang through the door, approaching them. "Kouga." muttered Shippou.

The door flew open as a wolf demon entered the room. "Hey, Shippou. What's up?" His puplil-less eyes fell upon the two. "Really kid. I know you like pretty stuff, but I didn't think you were a pedophile."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Old man, you think I'd try something with my mother?"

Meanwhile, Kagomewas gaping at her old friend. Despite his age, he didn't look a day over twenty-five. He still had his hair pulled back into a high pony tail, showing off his normal human ears. Despite the Armani suit fitting snugly around his toned body, Kouga still had that roguish look to him.

"Mother!?" the wolf demon spluttered. "Kagome-chan!?"

"No, Sesshomaru. Who else do you think?"

Kouga glared at the kitsune. His eyes softened as they landed on the miko. "Kagome-chan?"

She gave him a vigorous nod. "Hi Kouga-kun!" Kagome chirped happily.

The ookami let out a small chuckle before sweeping her off her feet in a hug. "I missed you Kagome!"

"I missed you too!" Kagome managed a weak laugh before choking out, "Kouga-kun, you're restricting my air."

He chuckled happily and complied. "Kagome-chan, how's life with Fluffy?"

She giggled at the nickname. "Sesshomaru's not going to like it when you call him that."

Shippou snorted. "We've been calling him that for the past three centuries. It won't do us any good to stop now. He finally stopped nagging us last decade."

"It's amazing he didn't cut your head off!" said Kagome, between guffaws. When she calmed down, she turned to Kouga and answered, "Sesshomaru's been nice. He trained me and gave me a place to stay. But the mansion's so huge, I get lost four days out of five!" She pouted. "And it really sucks when I have to pee."

Kouga roared with laughter. "Perhaps our little Kagome-chan should start wearing a diaper."

She glowered at him. "I may be turned into a little kid, but I'm not _that_ little."

"You'll always be little to me, Kagome."

Said girl sent Kouga one last glare before asking, "Did you mate yet?"

"With Ayame." His face was suddenly glowing with love and adoration for his mate. "We mated around 4 centuries ago. Hehe, our..." he paused to count on his fingers, "57th kid last decade. Little bugger's a handful."

Kagome gaped at him. "Fifty-seven?" He nodded. "Damn. You must pay the babysitter a lot of money, then."

Shippou let out a sound that sounded something like, "Tchah!" He turned to the conversing pair. "'kaa-chan, they had me babysit. They didn't even pay me!" the kitsune whined.

The priestess giggled. "Shippou, do you have a mate?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm courting Rin-chan. Remember her?"

"The adorable little girl with the side ponytail?" Shippou nodded and she squealed. (Kagome didn't bother questioning her longevity. No doubt that Sesshomaru carried out the traditional demon adoption ritual.) "I bet she's just gorgeous now! You're very lucky to court her, Shippou."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled. "I had to fight Sesshomaru to be able to gain his permission. Old dog put me through the fight from hell."

Kouga and Kagome laughed at Shippou's misfortune before he interrupted. "Okaa-chan, what was it that you needed to tell us?"

Kagome's face was instantly void of her previous joy. "Did Sesshomaru tell you about the X-eggs?" Kouga nodded.

"He briefed me on it and had me fill Shippou in."

"Then we have that covered. But something happened this morning that should never have been."

"What happened, Kagome?" The addressed person internally winced at Shippou's clipped tone.

She sighed. "The Shikon no Tama is back."

Only one word was uttered by the two demons.

"Fuck..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Hehe, when I was writing the first part of the chapter, I was wondering if people would think that Kagome had a heart egg. And Shippou and Kouga are back in the story! These first few chapters are kind of just introducing everyone in that I can't do in one chapter. The rest SHOULD be following the plot, but my writing tends to get away from me sometimes. I think at one point, this chapter turned out to be about Nadeshiko and Kagome before I changed it.**

**I'm done with my long-ass authors' note now! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I own nothing._**

**Heh, Ikuto's pervertedness is extreme in this chapter. I can't believe I wrote it... But I hope you get a laugh out of this chapter!**

**Oh, and special thank you to xWindScarx10 for his idea. A lot of this chapter was based on his idea, so thank you WindScar!**

* * *

_How the hell will we get rid of this jewel? _Kagome thought sullenly. Despite that they had the help of Shippou and Kouga, it still wouldn't be enough to destroy it.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, walking around the fairly busy marketplace, the Shikon no Tama bouncing with every step. It was hard to believe such a small object could contain such an immense power. It's aura was masked, but even an ordinary ningen could sense that it was no ordinary bobble.

Glancing down at the jewel, Kagome fingered it lightly. Such a complicated situation for such a small trinket. Taking the necklace off and grasping it in her hands, Kagome stared at it intently, attempting to figure a way to be rid of it. She gasped when the necklace was suddenly snatched from her hands and into the paws of a cat-like being. _Yoru._

"Thank you, nya!" it called over it's shoulder. Her eyes widened with shock and fury as she ran towards it, trying to obtain her belonging.

Running swiftly through the crowd, the miko barely registered Amu and the Guardians who were calling for her as she ran by.

_As though today needed any more complications. _Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome chased after Yoru, but the chara had been flying, making it difficult to catch him. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she let out a small amount of her miko power, using it to enhance her speed slightly to follow him more efficiently.

Upon reaching a secluded area, Yoru flew up to the roof of a building. She sighed before letting out more of her chi to follow him to the roof.

_That stupid chara! His cuteness doesn't make up for the trouble he's causing me! _she thought, aggravated.

When Kagome landed on the roof, she noticed Yoru talking with someone.

"Ikuto! I found the Embryo, nya!"

_Wonderful. The pervert's here. _She saw him roll his eyes before answering, "This isn't the Embryo, Yoru. It's just a stupid pink trinket." He lightly flicked Yoru's nose.

Kagome glared at him. _Stupid pink trinket, my ass. That thing has more power than you'll ever know, pervert._

Rubbing the appendage, Yoru replied, "Ikuto, nya! But don't you feel the power radiating off of that thing!? It's gotta be the Embryo!"

Ikuto sighed. "Yoru, the Embryo's an egg. Do you not see that this is a marble? Besides, the Embryo is a thing of mass power. This is just an ordinary thing."

Kagome, curious of the Embryo, took a careless step towards them, catching their attention.

"Well, if it isn't _Kagome,_" he purred. "Did you want something? A kiss, perhaps?"

"Of course not! But your little friend took something of mine!" Kagome snapped, glaring at him.

Ikuto pretended to ponder this. "It hasn't taken anything of yours right now. It can, of course. Your virginity for instance?"

At this, Kagome went crimson. "You pervert! Do you think about anything except sex!?"

"Of course I do." he stated simply. "I think about you. Naked."

The miko's face blushed as red as InuYasha's haori. "P-pedophilia much?" she stuttered as Ikuto walked behind her.

"Nope," the cat replied, shaking his head. He took her in his strong arms. "Being a pedophile is for all kids. I only act this way for you." Ikuto whispered into her ear.

Kagome's sapphire eyes widened as she wrenched herself out of his grip. "Y-you're such a pervert!"

Said pervert rolled his eyes. "I believe we've already established this fact, Kagome."

"I know. I'm just restating the oh-so obvious fact."

"If it's so obvious, then why do you need to restate it?" Ikuto retorted.

For this, she had no answer. Glancing around, avoiding Ikuto's eyes, her own landed on Yoru, who was clutching the jewel, laughing at her misfortune. His golden irises immediately widened as they noticed her glare.

She began walking closer to the chara.

"Stay away, nya! D-don't come any closer!" When Kagome paid no heed to his warning, he cried out, "Ikuto! Help me!"

Ikuto just shook his head.

Eyeing Kagome nervously, Yoru took off, flying off the side of the roof. Kagome, not noticing where she was at, ran after him, only registering that they were on a roof when she was about to fall off of it.

She braced herself for the impact, but only felt a small thump. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in Ikuto's arms and safely on the ground.

He smirked at her. "You seem to be depending on me to save you, brat. Or do you just like being in my arms?"

The miko hurriedly scrambled out of his arms, vaguely noting that being in them were rather comfortable. "Why the hell would you think that!? It's not like I want to fall!"

"I suppose. But it sure seems like you enjoy the aftermath."

Sapphire eyes narrowed at the pervert, noticing for the first time that Ikuto had a pair of cat ears, twitching on the top of his head.

_Kawaii..._

In a trance, she approached him audaciously, her previous rage forgotten, motioning for him to bend down. He complied and stiffened as she began to caress them. Ikuto immediately relaxed as the ministrations went on and started purring. Kagome giggled at the sound he was making and continued.

_They're so soft... like InuYasha's... And his hair is just like a cat's..._

"You know," he whispered huskily. "You shouldn't touch me in such an erotic place."

She immediately let go. "E-erotic!?"

Ikuto straightened and motioned to the ears atop his head. "Yeah. My ears are my weakness." He smirked. "Just like your neck is to you."

Kagome's pretty face went beet red once more as she recalled the incident. Her hand reached up towards Ikuto's ear once more and gave it a hard tug. She held in a chuckle when she heard Yoru yelp, "Ikuto!" in a rather high pitched voice.

He winced at the affliction and rubbed the offended appendage gently. "That hurt. It wasn't very nice of you," he whined.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You think I give a crap?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're deluded."

"Only with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't give me that. You don't mean it," she chided.

"Do you want me to?"

"Like I said, do you think I care?" Kagome retorted sharply. If you listened closely, you could pick up the hint of longing hidden in her response. But unfortunately, Ikuto didn't notice. Kagome remained silent until Ikuto's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yoru," he called. "Give Kagome her trinket back."

The chara pouted. "Fine." he said, morosely, dropping the necklace in Ikuto's outstretched palm.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she felt Ikuto drape the trinket around her neck.

"Don't lose it again, _Kagome,_" he whispered into her ear. "We might not be around give it back." Ikuto pulled back and stopped a mere few inches from her face.

_He has such pretty eyes, _she noted. "I-Ikuto?"

He hummed inquisitively.

"What is the Embryo?"

"Something that you don't need to be concerned about."

Her eyebrows furrowed at his response. "Ikuto, I need to know. Now."

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you have no heart egg." Kagome shook her head.

"I can't. It's not my place to tell you." she answered, both of them never moving from their position.

Ikuto rested his hand on her cheek, carressing it softly. "Just because I like you so much, I'll tell you." He leaned in closer. "The Embryo is a magical egg that grants wishes."

The statement sounded ridiculous to her ears, but from everything that she had experienced, Kagome didn't doubt that it wasn't true.

"Holy Crown!" rang through the air, surprising both Ikuto and Kagome as a flash of golden came rocketing towards them.

Startled, both of them moved to dodge the oncoming attack, not noticing their position. The next thing Kagome knew, Ikuto's lips were on hers.

Two pairs of azure eyes widened simultaneously, neither of them moving an inch.

Several seconds later, their situation settled in on Kagome's mind. She quickly pulled away, red-faced and scrambling in the opposite direction of Ikuto.

Her eyes flicked between Ikuto and the Guardians, who were watching the couple with wide eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" cried Tadase. "How dare you do such a thing to Higurashi-san!"

Ikuto just rolled his eyes. "Kiddie King, it was your fault we ended up kissing."

Tadase was about to retort when Nadeshiko cut in. "Higurashi-san, I think it's best you come with us."

Kagome, still blushing immensely, nodded and followed Nadeshiko. She paused in front of Ikuto. "Thank you," she whispered. "For giving me my necklace back. And for saving me... again." After expressing her gratitude, she ran off with the Guardians, leaving a smirking Ikuto to ponder the current events.

* * *

Kagome and the Guardians were walking home, all of them fairly tense from the previous happenings and avoiding Tadase, who was radiating anger.

"Ne, Kagome-chii, why were you with him anyways?" queried a hyperactive Yaya.

"He stole my necklace." she replied simply. "He mistook it for something else."

"Then why were you two kissing?" grumbled an irate Tadase.

Kagome turned on him. "Because, Hotori-kun. Your... whatever it was pushed us into each other! You have no right to blame either of us for the incident." the miko snapped.

Taken aback by the tone, Tadase replied, "I apologize Higurashi-san. I was out of line."

_Damn right you were, _Kagome thought. _Making false accusations like that. The nerve!_

She shrugged off her irritated thoughts. "It's fine, Hotori-kun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Aniki and I are expecting guests and I mustn't be late."

Kukai sent her a grin. "Alright, Higurashi. See you around!" he said, mussing up her hair.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I'll see you at school, everyone!"

Walking away, Kagome thought about the Embryo. _If the Embryo can grant wishes, is it possible to wish the Shikon no Tama to be destroyed? I need to tell Sesshomaru about this..._

She ran home, eager to share her findings with her friends.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that this Embryo can help us be rid of the jewel?" inquired Kouga. He propped his elbows on Sesshomaru's conference table.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Assuming we can acquire the egg, it is possible it can happen."

"Alright. But suppose that we decide to put your plan into action. How would we go about getting the Embryo?" asked Sesshomaru, leaning back and crossing his long legs.

"I'm not sure. I know someone I can ask. I think he'll help us. But other than that, we'll have to find a way to track it on our own."

"And who would that be?" Shippou teased. "Do I see a new father in the future, 'kaa-chan?"

Kouga decided to join in on the teasing. "Yeah, Kagome-chan. When you came in here, there was a scent of a male on you. Who was he?"

Sesshomaru seemed to appear to get the joke, but didn't find the humor in it. "It was the same scent as the ningen from the museum," he replied sharply.

Shippou seemed intrigued. "Ningen from the museum? What happened there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kagome protested. "We're getting off topic!"

"Oh no, Kagome-chan." Kouga replied, his curiosity piqued. He rested his chin in his hand. "Tell us more."

Kagome expression turned sour. "You guys are acting like old ladies who do nothing but gossip."

"Well, we are old." Shippou quipped. "It's not like we have anything better to discuss."

"The situation at hand would be nice!"

The kitsune pouted. "But that's no fun!" he whined. "So. Tell us about this guy, 'kaa-chan. I need to see if he's suitable father material."

She glared at her son. "There is nothing going on between Ikuto and me!"

"Ah, so his name is Ikuto, ne?" Kouga asked. "Already on a first name basis with him? Damn, you two must be close."

"I don't know his last name!" Kagome huffed. "I'm going to bed." She got up from her chair and marched towards the large mahogany doors.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Imouto, it's only 3 in the afternoon."

She blushed. "S-shut up!"

* * *

**Okay, this isn't really a filler chapter, just so you know. It's introducing the method to dispose of the Shikon, so it's a large stepping stone for the rest of the plot, however small the part may be, amongst all the fluff. :D**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I own nothing._**

**Whoo! I finally got it done! Damn that took a while. **

**Anyways, this includes a bit of action that Tashio suggested for. I took them up on their suggestion and included it, as it helped work into the plot. So, thanks again Tashio!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a week since the Shikon no Tama had resurfaced and a week since they had found a solution. But they had no trace of the Embryo, whatsoever. And it was pissing them off. Kagome was tempted to ask Ikuto, but it had been a week since Kagome's run in with Ikuto, and she still quite hadn't gotten over what had happened (she blushed immensely whenever Shippou or Kouga brought him up).

But the holiday had made up for it.

Despite that Halloween was an American holiday; Seiyou had decided to hold a small fair, in honor of it, even if it was already April. Kagome guessed it was because there hadn't been a holiday for so long (for kids, anyways. White Day was the previous month, but it was more of a day for lovers, if anything).

However, Kagome wasn't complaining. Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays, anyways. So getting to celebrate it twice this year was always a treat. Kagome grinned at the thought of being able to go trick-or-treating without having to be embarrassed about her age.

Most kids had decided on dressing up as American super heroes, such as Spider Man, Super Man, Wonder Woman, and so on. Kagome decided to break from the norm. In memory of Kikyo and InuYasha, she wanted to dress up as a hanyou miko. Despite the impossibility of a hanyou miko being born, Kagome paid the fact no heed _**(1)**_. (She had also seen the _cutest _pair of cat ears at the Halloween store that would go perfectly with her miko garbs. Kagome figured that they could pass off as InuYasha's ears. She could create an illusion resembling them and make them twitch adorably like his! But she couldn't help but think that the ears looked a bit like Ikuto's...)

As an attempt to locate her miko garbs, Kagome nearly tore up her room in her hunt. She looked back at her room regretfully, silently apologizing to the maids before glancing in the mirror once more.

Gazing back at her were her deep sapphire eyes. They traveled down, examining the outfit. Her red hakamas and white haori clashing nicely with her raven locks that tumbled freely over her back, a pair of cat ears of the same color, twitching atop her head. They were an illusion, but with Shippou's help, she had managed to make them real enough to touch them.

Smiling in satisfaction, Kagome gave a curt nod to herself and headed out the door, ready to go to school.

* * *

Upon arriving at Seiyou, Kagome gazed around the festivity. Hundreds of jovial kids, dressed in costumes, skipped around happily from one booth to another. She walked to her class, careful to not be trampled on by the excited kids.

Entering the class, she saw Amu sitting in her seat, chatting merrily with another of her friends. The holiday had even broken _Amu's _outer character, even if for a short while.

"Amu-chan!" the priestess called, walking over to her. Kagome examined the Guardian's outfit, taking in the spunky look of it. It resembled her blue chara slightly.

She was wearing an over-sized blue beret with a spade clip of a dark shade, attached to her hat, discarding her normal X clip. Adorning a sleeveless tuxedo jacket, complete with ruffled tails and a collar adorned her slim body, as well as a pair of deep blue shorts and thigh-length socks. As an accessory, Amu had worn arm warmers that resembled her tuxedo jacket, and a pair of army boots to complete her outfit.

_She has good taste, _Kagome noted.

The golden eyed girl turned to Kagome. She stood up and walked over to each other, holding her hand out. Kagome accepted her hand as they did a brief exchange of friendship before taking their seats. The miko rolled her eyes at the squeals and turned to converse with Amu.

"Amu-chan, what do you plan on doing today?"

Said girl shrugged. "Don't know. Hang out with the Guardians, I guess."

"Anything specific?" Kagome pressed.

"Not really. Just walking around, watching Kukai stuff his face." They both laughed at the comment.

Stifling another giggle, Kagome asked, "I'm sure you enjoy that, don't you? Spending time with him?"

Amu blushed. "O-of course I do! He's my friend! And what about you and Ikuto?" she retorted.

It was Kagome's turn to turn crimson.

"I told you, that kiss was an accident!" She had said it a bit louder than she had wanted, and now, Kagome found herself being gawked at. After the vague sounds of males sobbing, "Kagome-hime has been taken," she snapped, "An accident, I tell you! It's none of your business, anyways!"

* * *

An hour later, after Nikaidou-sensei's 'brief' lecture on rules for the fair, Kagome walked around the school grounds, taking in her surroundings. So full of festivity and fun, even Amu couldn't stop herself from grinning hysterically. Despite the lively atmosphere of the area, Kagome couldn't help but furrow her fine brows in worry.

She took out her necklace from under her shirt collar and glared at it the jewel. It had been a week since Kagome had found out the solution, but still, there was no way to track the Embryo. She should have thought this through_. How am I supposed to find the Embryo if I don't even know what it looks like_!?

The jewel had caused so many problems in her life. But it was because of it that she had the friends she had now. Kagome let out a nostalgic sigh. How she missed her friends...

The miko shook her head violently, attempting to shake out any thoughts that would lead to crying. Today was supposed to be a happy day. And for once, she should just take advantage of it. Putting on a bright smile, Kagome was about to run to the nearest booth when a black blur shot by her. Instantly stopping in her tracks, Kagome turned to look at what had passed her.

_It's that same tainted aura again. It's an X-egg. _

Kagome glanced around to look for Amu or the Guardians, who might have been chasing after it. Unfortunately, she felt none of their auras anywhere near the area.

Groaning, she ran after the X-egg, finding no choice but to purify it herself and in hopes of finding more about the Embryo. Taking off at a rapid speed, Kagome chased after the X-egg, attempting to catch up to it. She followed it to a secluded area of the campus.

The black egg rounded on Kagome. It let out a shrill giggle before chanting, "Useless, useless!" over and over.

Glaring at it intently, Kagome materialized a bow and arrow from her miko ki. She notched the arrow and fired at it, aiming for the X. When the egg dodged easily, Kagome swore under her breath. Notching another after another, Kagome fired at the egg, missing each time.

Her eyes flashed a bright pink before returning to its normal state. Her eyes widened as they saw the egg crack in half, a dark character emerging from the shell.

A tiny, tainted chara smirked at her, the large red X on its forehead gleaming down at her. "Useless! Useless!" it chanted, shooting waves of power towards her.

Kagome deflected them easily with a barrier and formed one around the character. It beat its tiny fists against the pink walls of the barrier, shooting attacks at it, only to have them bounce back. She brought the barrier down towards her and reached into her shirt and brought out a sutra. It was possible that Kagome could have purified it without the sacred seal, but as this was her first time, the miko didn't want to take any chances.

Reaching into the barrier, Kagome stuck the sutra onto the X. Chanting a few words, the paper began glowing a bright blue before a piercing scream filled the air. In the place of the dark figure, a pure chara stood in its place, ashes of her sutra lat at its feet at the bottom of the ground. Somehow, her barrier had been defused during the purification. Large hazel eyes blinked up at the miko. She gave Kagome a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Priestess. Your act of kindness is much appreciated." it uttered before returning into it's now white egg. The heart egg flew off to its owner, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome staring at the spot the chara had previously been.

"That was... odd." Kagome muttered before heading back to the fair, her bow and arrow disappearing in her hands. She walked off; ears twitching and an impassive look on her face.

Little did she know, there were people watching her from afar, their mouths open with awe.

* * *

Kagome groaned. Was there even a point in that last battle? She hadn't gotten any information and had wasted one of her precious sutras at the same time.

Her cat ears twitched when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome-chan!" it called. What did Amu want? She slowed down to allow Amu to catch up to her. "Kagome-chan, can we talk to you?" she asked, once she caught up. Amu motioned to the Guardians as they looked at her expectantly.

Kagome nodded. "Sure. But what for?"

"Not here. At the club house." Tadase announced. "Come, Higurashi-san. We have things to discuss." He walked off, the cape of his king costume swaying slightly with each step, Amu following him.

Giving an eye roll at his commanding personality, she complied. Noticing her attitude, Kukai gave her a grin. "Sorry, Higurashi. Tadase can be a bit demanding in some situations." He shoved his hands in the pants of his soccer uniform. "He's a pretty nice guy."

_Sticking up for your friend, Souma-kun? Very admirable of you. _Kagome thought idly. "He must be to have friends like you, ne?" she queried thoughtfully.

A faint blush appeared on Kukai's tanned cheeks. "I-I guess."

"Souma-kun is right, you know?" Nadeshiko cut in, slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Although Hotori-kun has his moments, he is a very good leader." He kept up with their pace easily. Kagome momentarily wondered how he could keep up with his Kabuki costume on. **_(2)_**

"Yes! Yaya thinks so too!" the youngest member piped up, latching herself on Kagome's arm. Her baby outfit flapping loosely as she moved.

Kagome giggled. "Alright, minna-san. I'll take your word for it."

Kukai winked at her. "Yosh! And we'll all become friends too! You'll see!"

"I know." she replied, grinning and giving Kukai a wink of her own. The priestess walked off to catch up to Amu, giggling internally as she saw Kukai blush once more.

She still thought that he and Amu made a much better couple, though.

* * *

"Alright, Higurashi-san," Tadase started, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, "would you care to explain to us how you purified a chara?"

Kagome paled. They saw her? She was in deep shit now...

Taking a deep breath, Kagome answered, "Mikos have an ability to purify anything tainted, as well as youkai. I suppose X-eggs and dark charas count as well."

"How is it that you are able to see the X-eggs in the first place?" the king pressed.

"As a miko, I have the ability to see many different things. Auras, both dark and light, are what I see most. My miko chi must allow me to see heart eggs as well."

Amu still seemed bewildered. "Kagome-chan, you're a miko!?"

Said miko sighed. "Yes, Amu. I am a miko."

"A trained miko, at that," Nadeshiko commented. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs in a feminine way. "Never have I heard of a miko still alive today. I thought they were all extinct."

Kagome sobered. "I am the last miko of this time." She thought back to her history books. None had ever mentioned a single miko since the Feudal Era. Had they been wiped out by demons...?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kukai interrupted. "How is it that Higurashi knows about X-eggs in the first place!?"

She sighed. There was no getting out of this was there? "My father told me about them, as well as how to recognize them."

The oldest boy let out a small, "Aa." before leaning back into his chair. An awkward silence reigned as Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So, can I go, or what?"

Yaya shook her head. "Tadase-kun still needs to pop the question!" _Question? What's he gonna ask? To marry me? _Kagome shuddered inwardly. _I should hope not... _

For a moment, Tadase looked almost sheepish before he turned to her. "Higurashi-san. How would you like to be part of the Guardians?"

* * *

**Hehe, Ari-chan, don't kill me for the slight Kukai/Kagome moment. Please? I wanted some fluff between them...**

**Anyways, this might have some people wondering: **

**(1) It is impossible for there to be any sort of demonic miko, as the miko chi would purify any youkai blood within them. A hanyou miko would be killed by the purification of her youkai blood, and thus, killing her.**

**(2) Kabuki is Japanese theater and dance, which is what Nadeshiko does. **

**Oh, and basically, Amu's Halloween costume is Amulet Spade. Don't know how she got it or whatever. She was wearing it, so it must've been hers. Or Miki's. You can decide.**

**Hope that clears a bit up!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually updated today! I figured I'd put if off until the weekend, but Bishi and WindScar had given me such good ideas (again) so I just had to write this chapter ASAP! Thank you so much to Bishi and WindScar and all of my other reviewers! Your support means a lot.**

**I hope all of you like it!**

* * *

Kagome blinked. Become a Guardian? She momentarily pondered the benefits of being a Guardian before rapidly destroying the thought. She blatantly refused the offer. "No!"

"But why?" Tadase asked, frowning gently.

"I said no! I don't have to give you a reason!"

He gave her a pout. "Please, Higurashi-san?" _Oh, please. I raised a kitsune. That pathetic excuse of a pout won't faze me._

Glaring at him, she replied coldly, "No." She couldn't. Kagome needed the Embryo for her own reasons. There was no doubt that the Guardians needed them for something else.

"But Higurashi-san..." He stared imploringly at her, his lower lip quivering just a bit. In the background, she could see Amu suppressing her squeals. The miko giggled internally. Amu-chan had weird taste in guys...

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No."

"But-" Tadase started. Kagome cut him off with another refusal. "Higurashi-san--" She cut him off again. "Please--" Another interruption. "Why--"

"No!" _Dammit, why was he so persistent!?_

"Please?" Tadase looked at her, the entire puppy dog pout eminent. Amu couldn't hold in her squeals any longer. But apparently, the person they were directed at hadn't even heard them. But Kagome could hear Kukai and Yaya laughing at the girl for her unfortunate lapse of her mask.

She gave him the coldest glare she could muster. "_No." _Kagome replied, her voice icy.

Taken aback by her glare and response, the Guardian leader remained silent, putting hanging his head.

Nadeshiko sighed. "Leave it alone, Hotori-kun. Higurashi-san won't agree. Nor will she give us a reason." He placed a hand on Tadase's shoulder. "Respect her decision," Nadeshiko told him firmly.

He dropped his puppy dog expression. "Alright." Tadase turned to Kagome. "The offer will still be open, should you decide to accept it."

Sighing, Kagome gave him a curt nod. She turned to the others. "I apologize that I had to refuse so rudely. However, I have no need whatsoever to become a Guardian."

This time it was Yaya who inquired to as why she refused.

Unable to refuse the adorable girl, Kagome turned to Tadase. "You plan on using the Embryo for your own use, do you not?"

He nodded. "Yes."

His chara popped up behind him, flying in front of Kagome's face. "Tadase-kun plans on RULING THE WORLD!" it exclaimed, letting out an evil laugh.

A brief 'wtf!?' look appeared on her face, vanishing as quickly as it came. She flicked the chara out of the way before addressing Tadase once more. "Then we can never be allies." With that, Kagome walked away, pushing the doors open and walking into the busy fair.

* * *

_What the hell is with Hotori's chara? If a chara is supposed to be your true self, then I'd hate to see Hotori as a splitting image of his chara... _

She had been walking around for the past several minutes, trying to find something to do. But so far, nothing had interested her. Passing by a booth, a flier caught her attention.

_'Resting area on the roof.'_

This wasn't a bad idea. The previous happenings had slightly drained Kagome's energy. The roof would be a good place to recuperate.

Heading up to the roof, Kagome found that it was the only quiet area on the entire campus. Her cat ears twitched as she heard soft music fill her ears. _Canon in D, isn't it? It's so beautiful, _she thought. _I wonder who's playing it._

Gently pushing the door open, Kagome stepped into the clearing. She saw Ikuto, playing a violin, producing the most gorgeous music she had ever heard. When she had opened the door, it had creaked, alerting Ikuto of her presence.

He whipped his head around, the cat ears atop his head, twitching. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Ikuto smirked. "I guess you just couldn't stay away from me after that kiss, huh?"

Coloring, Kagome glared at him. "Of course not. I came up here to rest. But here I find you up here, playing your music. What are you doing at an elementary school, anyways?" she queried pointedly.

Ikuto shrugged. "My school's here to help out. Figured I'd try to escape by coming up here." He placed his violin in his case and approached Kagome, peering down at her with his azure irises. "I heard you were offered a position as a Guardian. What happened then?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I turned them down."

"That's good," he purred, "because we would have been enemies if you had accepted."

Kagome sent him a smirk. "Damn." she said, snapping her fingers in mock disappointment. "I guess I should've accepted the offer. It's still open after all."

Her eyes widened as Ikuto let out an animalistic hiss. "No," he ground out, "don't work with that Kiddy King." His eyes narrowed at her slightly, whether of apprehension or something else, she didn't know. Kagome wondered if it was because of what she said.

"Why?" she asked, peering up at him questioningly. At his silence, Kagome let out a giggle. "You know I was only joking, right?"

Ikuto blinked at her. "Oh," he said simply. They stood in silence for a moment before Shippou came running up the roof.

"Okaa-chan, okaa-chan! Sesshomaru needs-" He stopped mid-sentence as the kitsune gazed curiously at Ikuto. "Is this my new father?"

Kagome flushed. "O-of course not! Why would you think that!?"

Meanwhile, Ikuto gaped at Shippou, a bewildered expression on his face. "Okaa-chan...?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide with confusion. "What the hell, Kagome?"

Shippou, regardless of the tension in the air, turned to Kagome and said, "He's calling you by your first name already, 'kaa-chan? I thought you didn't like rushing into relationships."

She glared at Shippou and denied the truth in his accusations. Kagome ushered her son out the door, kicking him in the process and shoved him out the door. Locking it behind her, she walked towards Ikuto, a sheepish expression on her pretty face. "It's an old nickname," fibbed Kagome.

She wondered how she had developed the ability to lie through her teeth so easily. Kagome decided that a skill of that sort wasn't one she was particularly proud of, however useful it would prove to be in the future.

Ikuto shook his head. He came up and hugged Kagome to his front. "I know," he purred into her ear, "that you're lying, Kagome. Tell me the truth."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Kagome wrenched herself out of Ikuto's embrace._ I suppose I would have been found out sooner or later. And sooner or later, I'm going to need his help on finding the Embryo anyways. _"I suppose it's not worth hiding anything from you, is there, Ikuto?" He nodded smugly. She continued, "Do you remember when you said I had no heart egg and I replied I had no need for one?" Ikuto nodded once more. "The answer you were searching for is because I am a miko."

"That still doesn't explain why you have no egg." he protested. "You're a kid. All kids have a heart egg."

Kagome glared at him. "Shut up and let me continue." she snapped. When he closed his mouth, Kagome spoke once more. "As a servant to the gods, mikos already have their destinies planned out in return. Thus, there is no need for a heart egg. As most dreams from that age don't come true, the gods don't bestow one to us, priestesses.

"And even if I had a heart egg, mine would have shattered long ago," she spat bitterly. "It's not an experience I enjoy recalling."

A fine blue eyebrow arched upwards. "But you are only twelve, are you not?"

Letting out a derisive snort, the miko replied, "I'm sixteen, actually."

Now both of Ikuto's eyebrows shot up. "How is this possible?"

The miko sighed. Recalling the events, she responded, "During a fierce battle, I had died from blood loss and the poison that had seeped into my body. I was revived by a demonic sword. Being a miko, my chi reacted oddly with the demonic aura. The initial goal had been accomplished, as I am standing before you. However, it took it a bit too far. Right now, I'm stuck in this," -Kagome grimaced-"child's body until we can find a way to revert the spell."

Ikuto nodded slowly. Kagome was surprised he didn't reject everything she had said so far. "Is that why you wanted to know about the Embryo?" he asked. "To revert back to your original body?"

"No. There is another reason. However, that is not for you to know."

He nodded once more.

"Ne, Ikuto. Why is it that you aren't rejecting everything I say?" questioned the miko. If Ikuto was confused or curious as to why Shippou, a grown man, was calling her 'mommy,' he wasn't letting on.

Snorting disdainfully, Ikuto replied, "I've seen too much weird shit to have something like this throw me off."

"Oh." An awkward silence hung in the air, leaving Kagome to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"If you're this adorable now, then you must have been hot when you were sixteen," Ikuto commented.

"Shut up!" Kagome cried, a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks. She stalked off, muttering profanities at him.

"I have a proposition." His words piqued her curiosity. When she turned to face him, Ikuto continued, "Team up with me. We can search for the Embryo together." When she gave him a blank look, he pleaded, "Please, Kagome. We may be each others' last hope to be able to obtain the Embryo."

"Don't you work for another company?" she inquired warily.

He let out a disdainful sigh. "I do. But you have no idea how much I want to be rid of my duties." This was the first time that Ikuto seemed truly serious. He ran a hand through his azure hair. She saw the inner turmoil hidden deep within his indigo eyes. His aura was complex and confusing. But for the first time, a deep-rooted hatred for his employer showed through and overpowered everything else. Kagome decided that she didn't like the Ikuto she was seeing. The dark, tired, and traumatized Ikuto that was before her was something that was never supposed to happen.

"Ikuto, nya! What are you doing!?" Yoru flew in front of Ikuto, just returning from the fair. "Why are you asking her for help?"

"Because Yoru," he snapped, "she may be the only one who can help us." Yoru's golden eyes widened at the abrupt tone Ikuto was using. Sighing, he replied, "Gomen. I shouldn't have snapped."

The chara gave its owner an affectionate lick on the cheek. "It's okay, nya. If she can help, then fine." Yoru sniffed the air. "Ooh, someone's making tempura! Ja ne, nya!" He flew off quickly in search of his food.

Both of them let out a small chuckle at the small attention span of the chara.

Turning to Kagome, Ikuto approached her once more. "Well? Will you join me?" he pleaded.

Giving him a soft smile, Kagome softly agreed. _Besides, _she reasoned, _as of now, Sesshomaru and I have no ideas on how to obtain the Embryo. At least Ikuto might have a way to find it... or at least know what it looks like._

Ikuto briefly gave her a rare view of one of his genuine smiles. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat. The way he smiled made his face light up, taking away the years of pain and suffering that had been etched on his face.

And then he ruined it by smirking.

"Well, Kagome." He walked closer to her and put his face a mere few inches from her face. "We need to make our agreement permanent."

Blushing at the close proximity, Kagome spluttered, "W-wouldn't a handshake do!?"

Ikuto shook his head. "It won't. And don't call me a pedophile. You're the same age as me."

And with that, he placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**And so a partnership is born. But could it develop into more? Obviously!**

**A bit shorter than usual, but only by about a hundred words or so. But hey! They kissed! I hope that makes up for it. I do realize that they are moving a bit quickly, but since Ikuto's a pervert and all, I figured this might fit. **

**I was pointed out earlier in a review that Ikuto is actually fifteen. I'm basing this off of the anime, so I'm pretty sure he's 16 in the first season. If he's not, then oh well. He's sixteen here.**

**I hope that this chapter cleared a bit up about the whole, "Kagome doesn't have a heart egg" deal. I had a bunch of people ask me about that.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I own nothing._**

**Heh, gomen nasai! I'm sorry I took so long to update! But this chapter is a lot longer than usual, so I hope it'll make up for it. Of course, it might not since the chapter's pretty crappy...**

**And for those Kuukamu fans out there, some of you might know that I have a new story up for the pairing. It's a series of oneshots based on the summary. Feel free to leave suggestions for it!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! **

* * *

The kiss was kept friendly and remained so, both of them not knowing each other long enough for there to be any amount of passion. Of course, it wasn't as though Kagome could contribute. She was shocked stiff.

Neither of them noticed the flash of light and loud guffaws coming from Shippou, followed by loud steps and a slamming of a door. It was only when there was an affronted gasp that they pulled away from each other, looking at a furious blonde girl. She would have been beautiful, if not for the death glare she was aiming at Kagome.

"Ikuto!" cried the teenager. "You don't want to be in a relationship with me, and yet you'd rather suck face with a little _brat_ like her!?"

He opened his mouth to retort when Kagome interrupted him. "Who the hell are you?" she rudely queried, miffed at being called a brat.

Lavender eyes narrowed at the miko.

"She's Tsukiyomi Utau," Ikuto said, tiredly. "My sister. Unfortunately." He muttered the last part, meant only for the ears of Kagome.

She giggled softly before muttering to him, "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Please, Kagome. Is your brother in love with you?" he retorted, completely forgetting Utau's presence.

Kagome's mouth formed a small 'O' before flashing him a sympathetic look.

Utau let out an enraged huff. "Ikuto!" she shrieked. He merely cleaned out his left ear with his pinky. She stomped her foot. Letting out a shrill cry, she launched on him, attaching herself to Ikuto's person. "You big baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka! Ikuto no baka!" Utau threw a tantrum, pounding her fists on his chest. "Can't you see I have feelings for you!? And then you go make out with HER!?" Tears were forming in her amethyst eyes.

"We're _siblings!_" Ikuto roared. "It is impossible for me to have any romantic love for you!"

Despite the childish acts of the teenager in front of her, Kagome's heart went out to Utau. She knew what it was like to have her love unrequited.

"But Ikuto!" Utau protested. "Please! Give me a chance! I'll do anything for you! I've been trying to make your dream come true!"

"I never asked for that," Ikuto snapped, untangling himself from Utau's limbs. "And I already have Kagome."

His sister immediately sobered. "_Kagome," _she snarled. "You choose this kid over me?" Letting out a bitter laugh, Utaucontinued, "I see my efforts count for nothing." She turned her intense mauve gaze onto Kagome. "I will not lose Ikuto to you. Just wait and see." Utau exited quickly after executing the threat, making a mad dash for the door. "Ja ne, Ikuto!" was heard echoing in the hallway accompanied by clattering steps from her high heels.

Kagome stared at the previous spot Utau had been standing. "That was…" the miko trailed off, unsure of a word suitable for the meeting.

"Fucked up," Ikuto supplied.

"You shouldn't talk about your sister like that," she chided gently.

He let out a derisive snort. "You saw what just happened, did you not?"

"Okay, so it was kind of fucked up," Kagome agreed, chuckling softly. An awkward silence followed soon afterwards. Several minutes later, Shippou, who's presence had been previously forgotten, began chortling loudly, pointing a long finger at the two blue-eyed teens.

"What?" Ikuto demanded. Neither of them were in the mood for teasing.

Shippou continued laughing for several more seconds before his chuckles began to quiet. Wiping away tears of mirth, he turned to Kagome. "How was sucking face with the cat, 'kaa-chan?"

She flushed. "I was not sucking face with Ikuto!" Kagome protested. "I didn't even respond!"

Ikuto pulled Kagome into his arms. "And that hurt me," he whined, pouting slightly. The pout faded and a smirk replaced its presence. "But you didn't pull away, either."

In an incredible display of strength (and willpower), Kagome wrenched herself from Ikuto's embrace. Stupid idiot, Kagome thought violently. _He doesn't know what he's talking about! _Glaring at him, she responded, "Because it took me by surprise. At least you had the decency to keep the kiss friendly."

He merely raised a fine blue eyebrow. Ikuto walked up behind her. "Oh? Would you like me to make it hotter next time?" he whispered huskily into her ear. "More passionate? Raunchier?"

Suppressing a shiver, Kagome jabbed an elbow into his abdomen. "Shut up," she hissed. "You're such a pervert."

Said pervert sighed, nursing his aching abdomen. "I know, Kagome. That fact was established several times in our last meetings."

Chuckling, Shippou put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'd love to stay and watch you two exchange your sexual banters," –Kagome opened her mouth to protest – "but Sesshomaru needs to see you." He turned his emerald gaze to Ikuto. "You should come too. Seeing as you've made a partnership with 'kaa-chan, I bet Fluffy's going to want to talk to you too."

* * *

"Damn," was the only word that left Ikuto's mouth upon arriving at the Taisho estate.

"Nya, Ikuto. It's really big!" Yoru commented, his golden eyes wide with amazement. He had come along some time earlier, meeting his owner at the school entrance, stuffed full with tempura.

Giggling, Kagome replied, "Big, isn't it?" Ikuto nodded dumbly in response. "Come on. Sesshomaru doesn't like waiting."

The trio walked through the Taisho mansion calmly, ignoring the odd stares Ikuto received. When they arrived at the large oak doors, Shippou turned to Ikuto. "It's best of you wait here until we call you in.

He merely nodded in response.

"You can wait over there until I come get you." Kagome told him softly, gesturing towards the small living room towards the right of them.

Ikuto nodded once more. "Alright. I'll be here when you need me."

Nodding, Kagome turned to follow Shippou into the large room.

When she entered the conference room, a livid Sesshomaru came into sight. "What the _fuck _were you thinking, dragging that ningen into all of this!?" he demanded, tawny eyes narrowing at the miko.

Shippou gently shut the door before replying, "She had no choice. Supposedly, that boy was the only one who could help us."

"How is a weak brat like him going to help us find the Embryo and eliminate the Shikon no Tama?" Kouga asked brusquely.

"Because he knows of ways to locate the Embryo." Kagome stated confidently. She sure hoped Ikuto knew what she said he did.

Leaning back into his seat, Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "If you are sure about this, imouto. Then he will help us."

Shippou snickered. "Oh, he'll help alright. In more ways than one."

Sapphire eyes glared at the kitsune. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this Ikuto kid is going to help release your suppressed sexual desires," he stated breezily.

"Shippou, you brat!" could be heard by everyonewithin a five mile radius.

* * *

Ikuto let out a low chuckle when he heard Kagome shriek indignantly at something. It felt nice to hear her yell at someone other than him.

He walked around the room slowly, examining several books located on the shelf before looking around once more with his sharp indigo eyes. They landed on a portrait on the wall opposite him. It was of a raven-haired girl and a silver-haired man.

Walking closer to the portrait he noticed that the woman resembled Kagomea great deal. Familiar sapphire eyes stared happily, the portrait catching its merry sparkle. Pale skin, plump lips, a heart-shaped face framed by a waterfall of midnight hair made her very attractive, her gorgeous curves accentuated by usually unflattering miko garbs.

And then he realized that the woman he was looking at was the teenage Kagome. Ikuto knew that she had been beautiful in her previous state, but he hadn't expected her to be absolutely stunning.

He continued to stare openly at Kagome's portrait as though in a trance. He was brought out of it when Yoru remarked, "She's so pretty."

_The word, "pretty" doesn't do her justice, _Ikuto thought. _She's absolutely gorgeous._

"Ikuto?" a sweet voice called. "You can come in now." He turned to see Kagome, motioning for him to enter the room. As he neared her, Kagome whispered to him, "Watch out for Sesshomaru. He's somewhat pissed right now." Nodding in understanding, Ikuto entered the conference room, preparing himself for what was to be thrown at him next.

* * *

As Ikuto entered the room, Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous about the situation. Sesshomaru, who had the stick up his ass a bit further up than usual, seemed particularly hostile today, no doubt disapproving her choice to partner up with a Miroku-wannabe.

When he sat down, Sesshomaru began, "Ningen, why is it have you searched for a partnership with my imouto?"

Ikuto stared at Sesshomaru confidently. "Because I believe that Kagome is my last hope for help, and I am hers."

"A lowly brat like you has no right to address her so informally."

Whether Ikuto registered the insult or not, Kagome didn't know. He merely shrugged and stated he didn't know her last name. Sesshomaru asked, somewhat pointedly, if Ikuto knew any information on the whereabouts of the Embryo. She resisted the urge to bite her fingernails nervously as they awaited his answer.

"I have no idea where it is." Her face fell. "But I have methods of tracking it and locating it." Kagome's expression brightened considerably. "However the Embryo comes and goes as it pleases, but there are ways of finding it. Whenever there is a mass X egg break out, someone from the Guardians goes to purify it. When they do, usually, the Embryo can be found among the purified eggs. If they don't succeed, then we'll just have to purify them ourselves."

"What are your methods of drawing out the X eggs?" Kouga queried.

Ikuto licked his dry lips before continuing. "I am merely the janitor that comes after the show. It was Nikaidou and Utau who actually drew out the eggs. There is a possibility that I can get Nikaidou's assistance, however he has decided to retire from Easter."

"And Utau might not be so willing to help us," Kagome pointed out.

Chuckling, Ikuto replied, "Oh, she would. In case you've forgotten, Ka-go-me, she has a brother complex."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Who's Easter?" Shippou piped.

Ikuto's expression turned somber. "The company that targets the Embryo for their own selfish desires. It is, regrettably, those who employ me."

"Then why are you here?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Because I am bound to the company under a contract. One that I cannot relinquish," the boy said. "And there is nothing I want more than to be free ofhis hold."

The miko felt a pang of pity in her heart. She knew what it was like to be part of something she didn't want to be in. Hopefully, both of them could be done with their jobs if this meeting could go well and they gained Sesshomaru as an ally. Ikuto seemed to be doing well--respectful speech always left a good impression on Sesshomaru. Amazing conversation skills were on full power as Ikuto continued his negotiating.

"Have you any idea what you're getting into, boy," Kouga asked, "when getting involved with us?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto replied, "I don't. However, I highly doubt that your intention is any bit as dark or selfish as Easter's."

"As though your motives aren't?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"I realize his motives are selfish," Kagome interjected. "But I highly doubt his motives are any darker than ours. He just wants to be free of the life he was forced to lead."

Sesshomaru let out a suffering sigh and rubbed his temples. "Alright," he relented. "But it's best if you explain to him what he's going to be involved in." He sent her a look that clearly said, "Don't tell him everything."

Kagome nodded and turned to Ikuto. "Come with me. We need to discuss a few vital matters in our mission.

She pushed open the oak doors once more and led him into the small common room. After closing the door shut, Kagome sat down on the couch and patted the section next to her, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "Ikuto," she began, "what do you know of the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"

"The what?"

Kagome sighed and stated, "It's a magical jewel that grants wishes – somewhat like the Embryo. Unfortunately, to make an impure wish would taint the jewel, corrupting it into a mass power of evil. Should it fall into the wrong hands," – Kagome shuddered – "then our world could cease to exist. The only way to destroy it is to make a pure and unselfish wish. But to accomplish that feat is impossible."

"And what does the Embryo have to do with all this?" Ikuto asked pointedly.

Kagome sighed. "As the Shikon cannot be destroyed by anything other than an unselfish wish, there is the possibility that wishing it away with the Embryo would help."

Nodding, he replied, "It's a possibility. But whether the Embryo grants just one or multiple wishes is unknown. And what will you do about your current state?"

"I don't know." Kagome inhaled deeply before continuing, "I honestly don't know. But I have to destroy the jewel first before anything else. I know that much." The miko stared intently at the wall, a nostalgic expression on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ikuto staring at her intently.

"Kagome," She turned to face him, "why is it that you didn't join the Kiddy King?"

She shrugged. "I can't work with them. They'd never understand what I was going through. Amu-chan's really nice, and Nadeshiko's very pleasant. But I could never collaborate with them. Not in a dire situation such as this." Kagome took a jewel from under her haori. "The jewel's aura is masked, but the power is immense. My ki won't disguise it for long. It'll be revealed to demons everywhere soon, and the youkai will be drawn here, creating chaos and calamity for everyone."

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, Ikuto. Demons exist." She sighed before continuing, "We must find the Embryo quickly or suffer the loss of everyone in Japan." Sighing, Kagome finished, "Demons are ruthless. They'll do anything they can to get their grubby hands on the power of the Shikon. And it'll be one hell of a battle if they find it."

"So why are you involved in all this?"

Kagomelet out a bitter laugh. "I'm like you. I was forced to live the life I currently. All because of this stupid trinket," she spat. "As the Guardian of the jewel, it is my duty to protect it at all costs. I want nothing more than to destroy it, for all the pain and suffering it has caused my friends and me."

Propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hand, Ikuto remarked, "I see we have found common ground. Both of us were forced into the being something we want no part of." He let out a wistful sigh, stretching onto the couch. "And we only want to get out of it."

"Damn straight," the miko muttered. "Anyways, Ikuto, is there anything else you want to know about our mission?"

He shook his head.

"Alright," Kagome said, smiling softly. "Then let's go. You can go home now."

The cat got up, standing slowly, his legs somewhat stiff from sitting such a long period of time. Kagome stood, brushing off invisible dirt from her hakamas. Heading to leave, Kagome's foot caught on the table leg, sending her flying downwards. In a move to catch her, Ikuto tripped as well, both of them landing in a rather… compromising situation.

Ikuto looked down at her from an arms length away. Her raven hair sprawled out under her, cheeks flushed slightly from the shock, cobalt eyes wide, creating an adorable doe-eyed angel image. He stared into her eyes intensely, not noticing that he was inching forward slightly.

If possible, Kagome's eyes grew wider as she realized his intention. But surprisingly, she didn't care. Inching up slightly, their lips were a mere few centimeters away from each other. Her eyes began closing, gazing up into Ikuto's own half-lidded stare.

His irises were fully revealed as a loud rap reached their ears.

"'Kaa-chan! You done sucking face again yet!?" Shippou called loudly. At his words, the two teenagers instantly scrambled away from each other, a slight blush on their faces.

Yanking the door open, Kagome glared at the kitsune. "We are _not _sucking face!" she snapped.

Backing up several steps, Shippouheld up his hands, palms facing out in a defensive position. "Sorry, 'kaa-chan. I guess I interrupted more than a make out session."

Ikuto suddenly appeared at the doorway standing behind Kagome. Although he was shorter than Shippou, his glare could be intimidating. Glowering at him, Ikuto replied coldly, "You imply that I would attempt to have a sex life with Kagome?" Despite his words, Kagome couldn't help but notice a small perverse glint in his eyes. Her son didn't seem to notice.

"Yes. You've already made out twice. What's going a little further going to hurt?"

She glared at Ikuto. "You've barely known him for a few hours, yet you've _already _corrupted him!?"

"I did not!" he defended.

"Actually," Shippou piped, "it wasn't the brat. He wasn't the one who sire fifty-seven kids. Blame the ookami."

"For your information, twenty of them were twins!" called Kouga through the closed oak doors of the conference room.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru heard a completely different set of words. He came raging down the hall, his eyes slowly turning red. "You _made out _with this brat!?" he ground out.

She gaped at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "Uh…" Shooting a quick glance at Ikuto, Kagome grabbed his arm tightly and taking off like a bullet, Ikuto keeping up with her pace with surprising ease.

"Why are we running?" he asked her lazily, his breathing easy and calm.

Her breathing slightly labored, Kagome answered, "Unless you want to get castrated, I suggest we run."

Ikuto paled visibly.

* * *

**Heh, I hope that wasn't too disappointing. I probably dragged it out a bit too much... **

**And so Ikuto is introduced to the Shikon Mission... thingy. Heh, he wasn't as perverted this chapter, but of course, anyone would be quieter and more polite than normal with Sesshomaru.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School gets in the way, as does writers' block. ****I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes my story has. However, I'm too lazy to correct it at this god-forsaken hour of 4 in the morning.**

**A special thank you to Bishi and Tashio for their ideas! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a week since Ikuto and Kagome had become partners. And Ikuto had gotten more 'friendly' than ever. Although Kagome could tolerate most of his acts, she absolutely hated when he got all touchy and feely.

Kagome shuddered. One Miroku was enough in the world.

She had just gotten out of class and walking out of the entrance when she heard someone call out her name. Speak of the devil…

Turning towards the source of the voice, Kagome snapped, "What do you want, Ikuto?"

He was high up in a tree off to the side of the small courtyard. Ikuto leaped from the branch he was on and sauntered to her. "Now is that any way to treat your friend?" he purred.

She shot him a glare. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just see my favorite miko?" At her glowering look she gave him, Ikuto sighed. "So unbelieving," he muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "Since we've recently become partners, why don't we get to know each other?"

Kagome blushed. "No!"

Ikuto rolled his sapphire eyes and said, "Not that way," he assured her. "I just meant go out somewhere or something. Perverted kid."

"Don't call me a kid. I'm the same age as you," the miko retorted.

"So you admit you're perverted?"

She blushed and gave an adamant deny.

He walked up behind her. "You know, Kagome-chan. It's not healthy to be living in denial." Ikuto whispered.

"I am not living in denial!" she shrieked, slapping him upside the head.

Ikuto pouted. "Mou, Kagome. That hurt," he whined. "If you're going to slap something, slap somewhere else!"

She kicked him. Repeatedly.

Groaning, he replied, "Okay! Fine! I'll stop! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the hanami tomorrow! Shippou said you like that stuff! I think there's on in Ueno Park, or something."

Ceasing her abuse, Kagome stared at Ikuto. "Hanami?"

"Or yozakura. Whichever you want."

Kagome squealed. In a rather bipolar action, she wrapped her arms around Ikuto tightly. "Can we stay for both?" She felt a chuckle resonate along his chest, followed by his agreement. "Arigatou, Ikuto!"

Laughing softly once more, he rest his chin on her head. "You're paying, though."

They had spent several hours bickering at the Taisho Estate about who would pay. Kouga ended up shouting at them that he would pay for the trip if they would just shut up.

* * *

Several days later, Kagome skipped around the lot happily, Ikuto following her, his hands in his pockets.

"Slow down," he called. "I'm not going to carry you when you get tired, you know."

Kagome turned around and poked a small pink tongue out at him. "I won't need you to carry me." She paused, noticing something for the first time. "Ne, Ikuto? Where's Yoru?"

He snickered. "You just noticed? Yoru's somewhere around the park, gorging on food. He ran off a while back."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape before widening into a bright smile. Grabbing Ikuto's hand, she said, "Whatever! Let's go see the sakura flowers!" She dragged him inside Ueno Park, towards the entire crowd of people.

The two walked into the park, strolling amiably, Kagome taking in the beauty of the sakura blossoms, and Ikuto taking in the beauty of her.

"Sugoi! These are so beautiful!" she exclaimed happily, beaming at him. "Thanks for taking me!"

People around her took in the stunning girl with an equally handsome boy among the falling cherry blossoms, creating an empyreal air to the scene. They seemed to float from one stand to the next, the girl cooing over small trinkets as the boy looked on in amusement. They walked to the ice cream vendor.

"Higurashi-san?" the older one asked. "Is that you?"

And the scene was ruined.

Wide sapphire eyes widened. _Crap_, she thought violently. _It's Hojo-kun!_

"Higurashi-san, is that you?" Hojo repeated.

Ikuto immediately moved in front of her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Higurashi-senpai, what are you doing here?" asked the younger one. Seiichiro Suzuki was here too…

Forcing a smile onto her face, she asked, "Ohayo, Suzuki-kun. I'm here for the hanami."

Hojo turned to Suzuki confusedly, asking how he knew her. Suzuki replied that they went to the same school. "Do you know of a girl named Higurashi Kagome? You share the same surname."

Kagome looked uneasy. "She's, ah, my cousin." She paled slightly when the junior asked why they shared the same name as well. "We're very distant cousins. Our fathers were cousins, as well."

His elder sighed dreamily. "I should have guessed that a girl as beautiful as you were related to Higurashi." Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly. "She was always a goddess. And what's more, I think she liked me back too!" His grip tightened. "Next time I see her, I'm going to ask her out! And then we'll become boyfriend and girlfriend, and she'll call me "Hojo-koi," and…" Hojo went on and on, ranting on many dreams he had for her.

Ikuto's long fingers tightened into an almost painful grip, his cobalt eyes darkening with annoyance and… what was that? There was something in his eyes that burned. Was he jealous?

She put a small hand onto his, relaxing his hold slightly. Kagome took his hand off her shoulder, gripping it tightly in her own small one. "Suzuki-kun, Hojo-kun, I think it's best if we leave. Ikuto and I would like to enjoy the hanami. The season is almost over."

Coming out of his fantasy, Hojo noticed Ikuto for the first time. "Who is this? Your babysitter?"

The miko glared at the naïve boy. "He's Kagome-chan's boyfriend," she said stiffly.

Ikuto seemed as though he were holding in a smirk. "What's it to you?"

He colored. "I, uh, I'm sorry. About ranting on about Higurashi-san like that." With that, he hurriedly grabbed Suzuki's hand and pushed the cart away, embarrassed.

Once he was out of earshot, Ikuto let out a loud laugh. "Your boyfriend, huh?" he asked teasingly. "I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Oh, shut up!" she retorted, giving him a defiant stare. "I needed something to get him off my back!"

The cat let out a derisive snort. "You make him sound like he's a stalker or something."

She shot him a deadpan look, immediately dropping his hand. "Think of Hojo as Utau."

Ikuto's eyes widened. Shuddering, he replied, "No comment."

"Come one. I didn't come here to discuss my past stalkers." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go look at more flowers!"

"Sure. I _am_ your boyfriend, of course." Ikuto answered, smirking.

"No you're not!"

And so the day went on, both teenagers enjoying the beauty of the springtime, as well as each others' company. However the serenity was ruined soon after.

As they were walking in a secluded area, the ground began shaking slightly. Fine eyebrows furrowed, the miko ki flaring slightly. Suddenly, an explosion filled their ears, debris clouding their vision.

"You have the Shikon no Tama, do you not?" a voice snarled. It was a lizard demon.

The miko seemed unfazed. "Of course not!" she spat. "The Shikon is long gone. It is foolish to search for it now."

The demon rolled its yellow eyes. "Don't give me that shit. I am not a fool. I am fully aware that you are wearing the jewel around your neck."

Kagome let out a silent sigh. So the aura had protruded from the mask. "That may be true, but how do you plan on retrieving it?" she queried, her voice somewhat smug.

It unmasked a large portion of its aura. Damn. It was stronger than Kagome took it for. _No matter. It will never succeed._

As Kagome was battling the youkai, Ikuto watched the scene in awe. He had no idea that Kagome was such a powerful being. She fought the demon, shooting arrows at a blinding speed. Unfortunately, she would tire. Even an ordinary boy like him could see that this demon was strong, and difficult to defeat.

Kagome materialized a bow and arrow from her ki, draining a small amount of her power doing so. Notching the arrow, she allowed energy to seep into it, turning the arrow into a vessel of holy power. He watched in awe as she did so, amazed at the power of the attack. Unfortunately, the demon dodged the arrow.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru cried, flying over to them. "What's going on!?"

Ikuto glared at him. "Kagome needs help. My own heart, unlock!" A bright light engulfed Ikuto, swallowing his form momentarily. It faded quickly, revealing Ikuto, fully decked in cat ears, a dark midriff shirt and pants, a cross adorning his chest, as well as metal claws attached to the cloth on his right arm. "Character transformation, Black Lynx!" With his transformation complete, he lunged at the demon.

Kagome watched dumbfounded as she saw Ikuto attack the demon, skillfully launching blows, dodging the youkai's retaliation expertly. Ikuto kept up with its rapid speed easily, not once faltering in his assault. She gasped and moved to form a katana when the lizard bared its fangs. However, Ikuto merely swung his claws at him, cutting the teeth to a stub.

Roaring in anger, it released its power, a small orb of energy forming in its claws, shooting it at Ikuto. He dodged with trained agile and launched into another series of slashes. Ikuto let out a small hiss as a small portion of the orb landed on his arm. "Slash Claw!" he shouted, moving his claw in for an attack. The demon blocked with his, resulting in the claws to be sliced in the same fashion as its fang.

She decided it was time to intervene. Tossing aside her bow and arrow, she formed a katana, surrounding it with her miko ki. Kagome lunged, fighting alongside Ikuto, both slashing furiously at the demon. This went on for several more minutes, both of them splattered in blood, belonging to both the demon and themselves. They only slowed once they simultaneously plunged their blades into the youkai's heart.

Both jumping back from the writhing being, Kagome tossed aside her blood-stained sword. Summoning her bow and arrow once more, the miko notched another arrow, and surrounded it in holy energy once more. Releasing it, she shouted, "Hama no ya!"

As it purified the demon, it let out a piercing shriek before rasping out a revenge threat to the miko and her partner and disintegrating. Both Ikuto and Kagome looked uneasy.

_That demon most likely has a family or a clan._ She inwardly groaned. _We're in deep shit…_

Noticing her discomfort, Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Kagome. We better get changed. I don't particularly like being covered in blood." He eyed his bloody clothes with disdain. "I bet they sell some yukatas here."

Kagome nodded as Ikuto grabbed her hand and lead her back towards the crowd.

Once obtaining their spare clothes (Yoru had run off sometime afterwards), they were lead to a changing room. Unfortunately, there was only one left. As they were cramming themselves into the fairly spacious stall, Kagome grabbed a small first aid kit to treat their small wounds. Before undressing, Kagome stole a glance at Ikuto, who was only in his boxers. Blushing at his undressed state, the miko noticed a large gash running from his chest to his lower abdomen.

Ikuto smirked. "Like what you see, Kagome?"

Despite her blush, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the wound. "No. I don't." His smirk immediately dropped. She inwardly chuckled at the expression before moving closer to him. "Does this hurt?" she asked softly, gently fingering the flesh around the cut.

He flinched slightly at the action. "N-not really."

"You liar," she stated, glowering up at him. Kagome gathered some of her ki into her palms, resting it on his wound. His face twisted in pain before relaxing soon afterwards as it subsided. They stayed like that for several minutes, her hands on his chest, and Ikuto leaning into her touch. When Kagome lifted her hands off his chest, the gash had vanished, no scar remaining.

She backed away, giving him another once over. The miko gasped softly. Blood was flowing rapidly down Ikuto's right leg. _How the hell could I have missed that!? I can't believe I didn't see him limp!_ Kagome raged, mentally kicking herself.

Kagome immediately moved to heal it, paying no heed to where the wound was. Lifting up the leg of his boxers, caught sight of the wound as well as… something else. Blushing crimson, she attempted to ignore it as she placed her small hand atop his thigh, healing the injury.

Once finished, Kagome stood up straight and looked at him. "I can't do much with my ki for your other cuts, but I can bandage those for you. Give me your arm," she ordered. "We'll start there."

The miko worked tediously, bandaging his small cuts and abrasions. It was only when she was healing the last cut when Ikuto noticed that she, too was bleeding heavily from a gash in her stomach.

Tugging his arm gently from her grip, he demanded for her to take her shirt off. Kagome, being a conservative miko, denied fervently. She complied quickly when Ikuto gave her a glare, motioning towards her abdomen.

"Fine!" she huffed, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm perfectly fine, though! It's just a scratch." She was silenced as he gave a defiant stare.

"No, you're not. Let me bandage that," he offered, kneeling to her eye level. "You've used up too much of your power, anyways."

Kagome conceded, handing him the bandages. Ikuto accepted and began treating her wound. She hissed in pain as the antiseptic did its work, stinging badly. "I-it's alright," she ground out. "I can do the rest." He nodded before letting her heal it.

Ikuto stood up, walking to the door and calling for a wet washcloth. A female worker came to his order, giving him a wet towel. Kagome didn't need to see her faces to know what they were thinking. The woman had undoubtedly seen them in their undergarments. She was willing to be that they were wondering if they were doing something kinky…

He kneeled in front of her once more and brought the cloth to her bloody flesh, gently wiping away the grime using slow ministrations. Kagome had to suppress a moan. Resting a hand on her waist, Ikuto continued up, cleaning off the blood right below her bra.

"You're not even an A-cup, are you?" he remarked. "What happened to your boobs? They seemed so much bigger when you were older."

"Just finish cleaning," she hissed, coloring slightly. "And for your information, I am an A-cup."

Ikuto merely chuckled and continued to wipe. When he was done, he stood up and said, "I don't think you have any more injuries, right?"

Looking over herself quickly, Kagome replied, "I don't think so."

"Okay. Then change. I don't want anyone else to see you in your underwear." He smirked. "That's something that only I can do."

Her cheeks steadily darkened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The cat leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I think my statements are self-explanatory."

Azure eyes widened considerably before she turned to slap Ikuto upside the head. "Stop being such a pervert, for once!"

"I wasn't perverted when I was at your house!" he retorted.

"Being in a life and death situation does not count!"

* * *

They walked through the grove of sakura trees, lit aglow by the paper lanterns hung in the branches. The duo marveled at the beauty of the softly lit area, the serenity of the scene calming the two down considerably. Yoru was long gone, so they had the oppurtunity to enjoy some peace and quiet.

They walked in silence for several minutes before he spoke up, "You know, the yozakura hasn't been so bad after all."

"And the hanami was fun. The day would've gone pretty well if it hadn't been for Hojo-kun and the demon." Kagome added.

"Yes. _Hojo-kun_." he spat, the indigo eyes darkening slightly. Ikuto turned away from her, glaring at the lantern next to them.

"Is someone jealous?" she teased, giggling softly. His aura was flaring from jealousy.

Ikuto whipped around to face her. "Of course not!" he denied. "Besides. What's there to be jealous about? He liked _you_."

Her cheeks puffed out angrily in response. "You are such an ass!"

"Ass, pervert, I believe we've gone over these at least once," he said, breezily. "Now come on. It's getting late. Sesshomaru will have my head if we're gone too long."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she moved to follow him out of the yozakura.

As they were walking home, a cool breeze blew into them, Kagome shivered, the air passing through the thin kimono fabric. Ikuto silently shrugged off his haori and handed it to her, urging her to take it.

"But you'll be cold!" she protested, refusing the jacket.

"The cloth of the undershirt is thick. I'll be perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, aren't. I don't want you sneezing when we make out."

Ignoring the perverted comment, the miko silently took the haori and put it on, the black clashing stylishly with the pale blue of her kimono. She whispered her thanks to him. Ikuto nodded in response.

Upon arriving at the Taisho Mansion, Ikuto waved goodbye to her and was about to leave before Kagome stopped him. "It's really late, Ikuto. Let me can ask Sesshomaru if you can stay here for the night, if you want. I don't want you to walk alone this late at night."

"You're worrying about me already? You really do care for me." he teased.

"Of course I do."

Ikuto seemed dumbfounded at her response. "You… really do?"

"Yes, Ikuto. You're my partner, are you not?" she asked, smiling softly. "Now come one. I don't want you to catch a cold, either."

He complied, warily entering the house. "Are you sure it's alright, Kagome? I do want to be able to go through the process of making children with you."

Rolling her eyes, the miko whispered, "It's fine. Let me just tell Sesshomaru." When they reached the great oak doors of his bedroom, Kagome rapped gently on them. "Aniki?" she called. "You asleep?"

An irate inu taiyoukai emerged from the doors. "Where have you been?" he hissed.

"At the hanabi in Ueno Park," she replied. "Ne, Aniki. Ikuto needs a place to stay tonight. Can he sleep here? I don't want him to go home alone, this time of night."

"Have him sleep outside." Sesshomaru snapped, scowling.

Kagome glared at him. "No," she said stubbornly. "He'll stay here. He's my partner, after all."

Her surrogate brother sighed tiredly. "Fine," the demon begrudgingly conceded. "But he's out as soon come sunrise."

She gave him a bright "Thank you!" before kissing him on the cheek and dragging Ikuto down the corridor.

Upon reaching Kagome's room, she ushered him in quietly. "There's a pull out couch in my room. You can sleep there."

The miko opened her closet, pulling out a blanket for him. She handed it to him, shedding his haori as well. "I hope this is enough. Do you need a sleeping yukata?" Ikuto gave a small "no" in response.

Kagome took her own pajamas into the nearby bathroom to change. When she came back, she crawled sleepily into her bed, snuggling into the soft sheets. Several minutes later, she heard rustling of her blankets and felt her bed sink a little. Opening Kagome's eyes, she saw Ikuto lying next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

He merely hugged her close to him. "I said that the couch wouldn't be enough. It's too cold." Ikuto whined.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kagome whispered, "I'll get you a heating pad or something! You're not sharing a bed with me!"

"I don't need a heating pad. Just you," he murmured, burying his head into her hair.

She sighed. "Whatever. But if Sesshomaru finds out, it's on your head."

"Sure."

Rolling her eyes at his antics, she moved in closer to the new heat source. "G'night, Ikuto."

Ikuto mumbled a sleepy "Oyasumi." before drawing her closer, both of them soon drifting into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too disappointing. Anyways, to avoid future questions, I thought I'd clear this up.**

**Hanami is sakura blossom viewing during the day. Yozakura is a sakura blossom viewing at night. And Ueno Park is in Tokyo and famous for the two aforementioned events.**

**And _oyasumi_ means "Good night." And speaking of which, I'm gonna do just that. It's 4 in the morning and I'm dead tired. So unless you want me to collapse from exhaustion and not be able to update, I'm gonna hit the sack. Oyasumi, minna-san.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen!!! A thousand apologies! *bows repeatedly* **

**It took me way too damn long to update this and after over a month, I am SO FRIGGIN' SORRY!!! ****I'll try to finish chapter 13 as soon as possible! I can gurantee that it'll be up before Christmas! You can make sure of that! **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kagome stirred in bed, opening her large blue eyes sleepily at the noise. They fell on a sleeping figure beside her. _Ikuto…_ Kagome's eyes widened in realization. _IKUTO!_ She shoved him off the bed, resulting in a grunt from him.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Why were you in my bed?" the miko hissed, her tiredness vanishing.

Ikuto lazily opened and eyelid to peer up at her face. "Because you let me."

"Was I drunk?"

He shook his head.

"Was I hallucinating?"

Ikuto shook his head once more.

"Then why the hell did I let you into my bed!?"

"Because you let me sleep. Now move over. I'm cold." He pushed Kagome further in the bed before climbing in and snuggling into the covers.

Kagome glared at him. "Get. Out."

"Nothing you say will make me," he replied, eyes remaining closed.

She let out a puff and deemed her effort futile. Pushing further away from him, she sank into her pillow and drifting into a comfortable sleep.

Until a bloodcurdling scream sounded throughout the Taisho Estate and roused the blue-eyed couple.

"Kagome-sama's virtue has been taken!" a feminine voice shrieked. Rapid footsteps and the slamming of a door sounded soon after. Several seconds later the door slammed open once more, forcing Kagome's eyes to open. A livid Shippou stood in the doorway.

She was in deep shit now...

"Okaa-san, could I talk with Ikuto, please?" he asked in a rigid voice.

She turned and glared at Ikuto. "Sure," she replied, shoving Ikuto out of the bed. When they left, Kagome attempted to get back to sleep, but she was interrupted by someone shaking her awake.

"Kagome-sama, wake up!" a voice whispered. "Wake up!"

Opening a sleepy eye, she looked at the person who was waking her. A pretty feminine face with large brown eyes came into sight. "Who are you?"

The girl let out a tinkling laugh. "I thought otou-san told you that I was coming for a visit. Don't you recognize me, Kagome-sama?" She pulled a small clump of hair to the side of her head. "It's me, Rin-chan."

"Rin-chan…" She let the name slip from her lips. It felt foreign to her, but sounded rather familiar. She repeated the name loudly as realization struck her. The miko wrapped the girl up in a hug, squeezing her tightly, the brown-eyed woman reciprocating enthusiastically. "Rin-chan, how have you been?"

Rin broke the embrace. "I've been great, Kagome-sama. Otou-san told me how you ended up as a child. Though I must say, it doesn't seem like you're letting that slow you down. It sure seemed like you were having a lot of fun earlier," she mused aloud. By her emphasizing that one simple word, Kagome knew what she was implying.

Flushing, Kagome retorted sharply, "I wasn't having sex with Ikuto! He's just a friend!"

"Kagome-sama, get your mind out of the gutter! I wasn't implying that you were having sex with whoever you said," Rin stated, feigning innocence. "But judging the fact that you two are on a first name basis, I could very well say you were," she added, a perverse glint in her eyes.

The miko glared at the taller woman. "You shouldn't be teasing your superiors, Rin-chan."

"Superiors, Kagome-sama?" Rin raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm older than you. After five hundred years, we are of equal status. Plus, I'm taller than you!" she quipped brightly.

"You seem to be happy that you're finally taller than me, Rin-chan."

Said person grinned. "I am, very much so!"

"Meanie."

"Really, Kagome-sama, surely Otou-san's Tenseiga didn't diminish your mental capacity as well as your size."

Kagome slapped Rin's arm. "You've been hanging out with Sesshomaru too much. That's the same thing he said to me when I called him a meanie."

Rin shrugged. "Well, five hundred years with the man does lead to him rubbing off on you." She paused to smile mischievously. "But that doesn't mean that the action isn't mutual. You should've seen him when Hello Kitty came out."

This earned a rather unladylike snort from Kagome. "Hello Kitty? Was Aniki seriously obsessed with _Hello Kitty_?" she asked an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yes! I swear, he slept with a Kitty plushy for years! Years, I tell you!" Rin replied, eager to gossip privately about her parental figure.

"Damn, Aniki…" The miko internally smirked, malicious thoughts running through her head._ Yes, Rin. Keep dishing out the dirt. This will make for wonderful blackmail material…_

_

* * *

_

"Listen here, brat," Shippou growled at Ikuto, his emerald eyes glowing, "don't you dare mess with my mother. Break her heart, and Sesshomaru, Kouga, and I will _break your face_." The kitsune emphasized the last three words with roughs shoves until Ikuto was backed up against the wall.

Glowering at Shippou, Ikuto stiffly answered, "I assure you, Kogitsune-san. I have no intention of toying with your mother."

"Then what the _fuck_ were you doing in her bed?" Emerald eyes narrowed considerably at Ikuto, large hands tightening around his shirt.

Sapphire irises returned the glare as their owner idly took Shippou's hands off his shirt. "It was cold," was Ikuto's simple reply.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Her scent is all over you!"

An elegant blue eyebrow was raised. "Then you must not be aware that your mother is like a natural space heater."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Shippou's upper lip pulled back as he released an animalistic snarl, red seeping into the green gems.

"I try," Ikuto responded, giving a nonchalant shrug. In all honesty, he didn't give a crap what Shippou, Kouga, or Sesshomaru thought, even if they could permanently rearrange his face. But all that mattered to him was Kagome's trust – something he couldn't afford to lose.

"You had better be telling the truth, or I'm going to really regret this," the kitsune ground out, backing away from Ikuto. "But remember this, should you decide to deceive or hurt 'kaa-san in any way, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and I will not hesitate to remove you from existence." Finishing his oh-so-subtle threat, Shippou walked away smoothly, his long auburn hair swishing with every step.

Once he was out of ear shot (or so Ikuto thought), Ikuto muttered, "He sure knows how to make a grand exit, I'll give him that."

* * *

"Oi, Kagome, Sesshomaru said I needed to take you to school today," Ikuto called, entering her room.

Once Kagome finished giving a rundown of her reflection, she turned to Ikuto and nodded, running to him. "Alright, Ikuto," she said, her full lips drawn back into a soft smile. "Let's go."

He opened the door for her, motioning her out of the room.

They walked in silence for a bit before Ikuto began talking.

"Yoru," Ikuto hissed, walking down the street, "where the hell are you?" Not more than a minute later, Yoru came zooming down the street, hurtling through the air towards Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Yoru began as soon as came to a halt, "what do you want, nya? I just found a lead for some fresh tuna!"

Glaring at the chara, Ikuto replied, "Oh, suck it up. We're going to Kagome's school."

Yoru nodded. "Okay, Ikuto! Where's Kagome, nya?" His question was soon answered when said miko came running up the street after them.

"Right here," Kagome piped up, waving at Yoru. "Long time no see, ne?"

"I guess," the chara replied, its expression turning sour.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. What was up with that tone? Was he bipolar or something? "Whatever. Let's just go, the school starts soon," she called as she ran up the street. "We're almost there anyways, so let's run," Kagome added, continuing to jog towards the school.

Chuckling, Ikuto followed the active girl, merely taking quick, long strides to keep up with her pace.

Even as they reached Seiyou, Ikuto continued to follow Kagome into the courtyard. He attracted various stares and whispers, all of them questioning his relationship with their Higurashi-san.

"Come _on_ Ikuto!" said girl cried, irritated. Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "If you're going to make me wait for you, then just leave!"

"Now really Kagome, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason. You think I'd want to be surrounded by a bunch of brats?" he drawled, walking slowly towards her.

"Then why are you here?" she queried while waiting for Ikuto to catch up. It didn't take long, however. His strides were wide, and the students had inconspicuously made a path for him to walk through.

Kagome felt a bead of perspiration form on the side of her head. _Do these people worship him or something?_

Looking down at her, Ikuto hugged her in a close embrace and was about to reply before a loud, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" rang through the air. She glared at the speaker. Wonderful. Tadase was here.

"What do you want, Hotori-san?" she inquired pointedly.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase repeated loudly, "what business do you have with Higurashi-san?"

Kagome pushed Ikuto away from her. "Why do you smell like fish?" she whispered to him quietly before speaking loudly, "What business I have with Ikuto is none of your business, Hotori-san."

Once again, whispers filled the air, most asking about how Ikuto's relationship with Kagome once more. How close were they? What did Tadase have to do with it? Was there a love triangle in their midst? Kagome fought the urge to tell all of the gossipers to shut up.

Rolling his sapphire eyes, Ikuto spoke up, "This isn't the place to discuss all of this crap you've brought up, Kiddy King. You have no tact."

Tadase seemed riled at the insult. However, before he could send an oh-so-witty retort, Kagome interjected, "Good idea, Ikuto. Perhaps the Royal Garden would be appropriate?" She raised an eyebrow at Tadase, as though daring him to contradict her.

"Alright," the blonde grudgingly replied. He motioned for the two blue-haired teens to follow him. The three of them walked in an awkward silence until they reached the Royal Garden, their haven from any straying ears and eyes.

"Now," Kagome began, "what was that entire scene about?" She turned so both boys were in her sight. Placing her hands on her hips, she began to stare them down. It appeared to be working, Kagome thought with a small smirk.

Tadase fiddled with the hem of his cape. "It's just that, eto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a bad influence. I didn't want him to corrupt you."

"Who I associate with is none of your business, Hotori-san. Ikuto is a perfectly fine influence and a rather soothing presence," the miko replied, making sure to keep her tone monotonous and regal.

The boy-king was about to retort before Ikuto interrupted him once more. "_Kagome,_" Ikuto began, putting extra emphasis on the fact that they were on a first name basis, "do you really like me hanging around that much?"

"Sure. Of course, I don't really have a choice, now do I, Ikuto?" she answered, her tone light and teasing. The two began a casual conversation, ignoring Tadase and effectively pissing him off.

"Okay! Enough! But really, Higurashi-san, you shouldn't become attached to Tsukiyomi," he reminded her.

"'Not become attached'?" Ikuto interjected. "This is coming from the little brat who used to run around calling me, 'onii-tan.'"

Kagome snickered. "'Onii-tan'?" she repeated. "Seriously?"

The blue-eyed male nodded.

"Oh, that's adorable!" the miko gushed, rushing over to Tadase and pinching his cheeks, all of her former composure forgotten. "Who knew this idiot could be so sentimental!"

Letting out a grunt in pain, Tadase batted Kagome's hands away. Rubbing his cheeks, he queried pointedly, "Why associate with a no-good feline? Why not join the Guardians?"

"I've stated my reasons before," she replied.

"Why not? You team up with the thieving feline and you won't team up with the Guardians of Seiyou? Tell me your reasons!" the blonde demanded.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "She doesn't have to tell you anything."

Sensing that this was the beginning of a fight, the miko decided to interrupt. "It's alright, Ikuto." Turning to Tadase, she asked him, "I've already told you my reasons."

"But since you want her to join so bad" – the cat-like thief smirked – "why don't you tell her the reason about why you want the Embryo?"

Suddenly, an amethyst-haired chara popped up from behind Tadase. Kagome took note that it was the same one who had popped up in the last confrontation with Tadase. "Because," the chara began, "Tadase plans on taking over the world!" Purple Chara (or so Kagome had dubbed him) began to laugh maniacally, creeping both Kagome and Ikuto out.

The raven-haired female could've sworn there were flames as a background behind the crazed chibi. _I need to get my eyes checked…_

"You want to take over the world?" she repeated.

Tadase blushed and nodded.

Wide blue eyes abruptly narrowed. "Now you see why I didn't want to join the Guardians," Kagome answered coldly. And without so much of another word, both she and Ikuto left the Royal Garden, leaving the blonde standing there, rather confused.

* * *

As they were walking down the pathway to the Seiyou courtyard, with Yoru tagging along behind them, Ikuto began chuckling. "Kagome, did you see the look on the brat's face when he saw the two of us together?"

His expression was so happy that Kagome couldn't help but let a small smile make its way onto her face. "I can't say I did. I was too concentrated on you getting you and your tight little ass to catch up with me."

"You think my ass is cute?" He raised an eyebrow at her comment, smirking.

Kagome flushed daintily. "Of course not! I just said that it was tight... and little... Kami, I cannot believe I said that..." she muttered, moritifed.

"That's cute, Kagome," Ikuto cooed. "And for the record, your boobs are cute, too. I just wish they were bigger."

"Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes. "All of my pervertedness aside, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, then," Kagome encouraged, ceasing to walk.

"Yoru will stay with you for the day," he informed her.

"What's so big about that?"

Sighing, Ikuto replied, "Easter has a big meeting today that I'm forced to attend. Some shit about finding a way to trace the Embryo. The ideas never work, but my idiotic boss makes me go anyways." He let out a small huff of annoyance while rolling his eyes once more. "But either way, I'm bound to find out something to tell you, so be glad I'm doing this for you. Normally, I'd just ditch it."

The miko laughed. "Thank you for enduring your boredom for me, then."

"So stay with Yoru for the day, and he'll lead you to my high school afterwards. I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Got it," she replied nodding. The miko-turned-child sent a smile to Yoru who replied with a tentative smile of his own.

Ikuto smirked. "That's good. Now go to class. I'll see you later," the cat told her. All of a sudden, he took off in a sprint behind her, jumping off to somewhere. The breeze that followed him managed to make her skirt fly up. As he was leaving he called back to her, "I love the Hello Kitty panties, by the way."

_"Ikuto, you pervert!" _

* * *

***winces* Okay, so that was kinda bad... But I just wanna point out that this chapter wasn't entirely pointless! We introduced Rin (she'll probably play a rather large role later in the story) and then it kinda started the next chapter... a bit...**

**I'll make sure to update before Christmas! (Again, a thousand pardons for the extremely late update!!!)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

***sigh* Here I am... at 4:30 in the morning... munching on an onigiri... not even sleepy. Geez.**

**Anyways, I apologize for the lateness. So happy belated Christmas and hope you guys have an awesome new year!**

* * *

Kagome stalked towards her classroom, Yoru trailing after her, smirking slightly. _Ooh, that Ikuto! _she irately thought. _If he makes one more perverted comment, I'll shove a log up his ass!_

Ikuto had better watch out, then.

Snickers could be heard from the chara behind her. Her annoyance seemed to amuse Yoru greatly.

Whipping her head around to face Yoru, Kagome inquired, "What's so funny?"

Yoru shook his head vigorously, waving his paws in a defensive manner. He stuttered out the evasive, oh-so-clever response of, "Nothing," and flew ahead of her, a smirk still on his cat-like face.

Letting out a huff, Kagome went up to the chara and pulled on his tail. As he let out a yelp, the miko dragged the two of them behind a tree for some privacy.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" she hissed, inwardly cursing herself for her temper. "Is there something wrong with me or do you just hate me for no reason?"

Usually, Kagome was a kind spirit, very nurturing to others. Unfortunately, she had a very short temper that often led to arguments and at least one of the people involved storming off. She silently prayed that this argument wouldn't end as badly as the others. Although, Kagome doubted the way she had started off would help…

As she had expected, Yoru's face contorted into a somewhat affronted expression. "Kind of mean, don'tcha think, nya?"

"You're one to talk," Kagome snapped. Damn it. She made a mental note to look up some places for anger management.

The chara let out a small sign, its lower lip jutting into an adorable pout. "I'm sorry," he muttered, fiddling with his tail. "It's just that… when I saw Ikuto getting so attached to you, I was afraid he was going to forget me."

Even through his apology, Kagome couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that expression. Her eyes softening slightly, a small smile made its way up to her face.

"I understand where you're coming from. I used to act the same way once, myself," she confessed. She restated several of her thoughts when she believed that she was going to lose InuYasha to Kikyo. Of course, this merely brought tears to her eyes.

"O-oi! Why are you crying?!" Yoru cried, flailing his limbs around frantically.

Hurriedly wiping away her tears, Kagome gave Yoru a watery smile. "Nothing. They just died six months ago, is all. I miss them a lot, but I'm okay. They told me to be happy, so I won't be Miss Gloom-and-Doom anymore."

Miss Gloom-and-Doom? Even in her miserable state, the miko wondered how she came up with such an idiotic name.

"So," Yoru began, tentatively wringing his paws together, "Are you still mad at me?"

The sapphire-eyed girl winced slightly, mentally kicking herself. She hadn't wanted to come across as mad!

"Of course not," she said, her full lips drawing in a reassuring smile.

The chara gave her a shy grin before it morphed into a perverse smirk. "So… do you like Ikuto, nya?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. The nerve of that cat to ask her that! Of course, she was willing to bet he already knew the answer to his question, but still! To ask such a personal question of such a nature was embarrassing to her!

Flushing, Kagome replied, "Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Uh huh, that's what they all say," was his reply before he flew off, cackling.

_Ooh, they're way too alike! _Kagome fumed, stomping her foot in a childish action. Chasing after him, she gritted her teeth, swearing to kick Yoru's ass. _Forget about anger management class. I'll find one later._

* * *

Staring, staring, and more staring. That was all Kagome had received from Amu that day. As they sat together in a deserted classroom, golden eyes continued to relentlessly stare at her.

Really, did the girl _blink_?

A fine eyebrow twitching, Kagome ground out, "Amu, is something wrong with me today? Why have you been staring at me?"

"Eh? Oh! Sorry, Kagome-chan!" The golden-eyed girl seemed genuinely surprised that she had been found out. "I was just wondering why you were with Yoru."

The miko merely gave her a blank stare. With no desire to tell Amu why Yoru was with her, she decided to play dumb. "Who?"

"The chara behind you?"

She turned around and saw Yoru waving to Amu's small blue chara, a dream-like stare on both of their faces. Kagome smirked. Perhaps love was in the air. Unfortunately, Amu seemed to have noticed the smirk, so she couldn't continue her small façade.

"Oh, him," the miko began, stalling slightly to search for a suitable lie. "He, uh, wanted to see your chara! That blue one!"

"Eh?" Yoru looked startled, a faint blush donning his cheeks. "I was only here because Ikuto wanted me to stay with you!"

As she took in Amu's surprised face, Kagome mentally kicked herself. _Dammit, Yoru! That wasn't supposed to happen!_

Sensing he had done something wrong, the cat-like chara sent her an apologetic grimace. "Sorry," he mouthed.

A fine raven eyebrow twitched slightly with annoyance as a pair of cobalt eyes glared murderously at Yoru. The miko _really _didn't want to explain her relationship with Ikuto, nor did she want to tell Amu anything about her mission.

Amu's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Ikuto. Putting her hands on her hips, she demanded an explanation. "Kagome-chan, what's your relation with Ikuto? I'm tired of being left in the dark."

"Well, you can't be left in the dark when none of your friends are in the light, now can you?"

"_What?"_

"Yeah, that didn't really make sense to me, either…" Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "Look, Amu, I'd tell you if I could, but I can't. This business is strictly between me and my family."

Her friend still didn't seem satisfied. "You're not working with Easter, are you? You're not taking the Embryo for your own selfish needs, are you?" she pressed.

The miko wanted to give Amu a dry laugh and slap her. Selfish needs, her ass! A Guardian was one to talk! At least Kagome's purpose for the Embryo was more than self-beneficial. Although Ikuto's wish was for his own benefit, it was crucial for his sister and him to live happily.

"No, I'm not working with Easter," Kagome said, tiredly, "and no, I don't need the Embryo for selfish needs. What I need the damn egg for is to help the entire world, both Ningenkai and Makai alike."

"And what's so important about this wish?" Amu demanded, her cherry eyebrows furrowing together.

Doubting the younger girl knew anything about Ningenkai or Makai, Kagome sighed exasperatedly. All she wanted was to have a quiet day with Yoru not attracting attention from the Guardians. But, of course, the life of Higurashi Kagome was never peaceful anymore.

Glowering at Amu, Kagome stiffly replied, "Look, it's important, alright? It has nothing to do with you, so leave it the hell alone." When Amu's face contorted into a hurt expression, Kagome sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? But you shouldn't be prying into things that don't involve you."

"If the Embryo is involved, I, too, am involved," Amu protested. "Please, Kagome-chan, I'm worried about the Embryo and about you."

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger once more, Kagome replied, "There's nothing you need to be worried about."

"Just tell me, and I'll stop annoying you!"

She wasn't going to give up, was she? _Ugh, I so don't need this right now. _"Promise not to tell anyone, Amu," Kagome relented. "Guard this secret with your life. I'm not being over-protective, I'm serious."

Amu nodded her expression earnest and sincere.

"You know I'm a miko, and you know I need the Embryo." Kagome took out the Shikon from underneath her shirt. "I plan on using the Embryo to wish away this cursed jewel."

"What—what is that?" Amu breathed her golden eyes wide with awe.

The miko's expression darkened considerably to a point where she was glaring at the trinket. "The Shikon no Tama is a cursed jewel. In the right hands, it could bring great peace and happiness. In the wrong hands, it will cause discord and bloodshed. So unless you want to die to an evil warlord, leave the Embryo to me."

"You talk about it like you know the consequences."

Letting out a dark bark of laughter, Kagome spat, "This _marble _is the reason why my friends died." She smiled appreciatively at Amu's sympathetic look. Tears formed in her cerulean eyes. _How could an object of supposed purity cause such bloodshed and heartbreak?_

Amu hung her head as though she was ashamed. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan. I shouldn't have forced you."

Damn right she shouldn't have. But nothing could be done about it now. Almost everything had been thrown out in the open in that vague answer, and Kagome had no intention of specifying.

Cupid-bow lips drew into a slight frown. "You're right. It was wrong of you"—her expression softened—"but it's understandable. My behavior today was inexcusable, as well. Just promise me that you will tell no one and not bring it up again. Don't get involved with my work; you could get killed."

Sighing, Amu got up from her seat and gathered her supplies. "I have to go now. I have a Guardian meeting today," she stated, a regretful look in her bullion orbs.

Yes! She was leaving! "Hai," Kagome said nonchalantly. Her appearance didn't reflect a single on of her thoughts. "Go ahead, Amu. I'll see you later."

Amu nodded and exited the classroom, her charas faithfully trailing after her.

As soon as Amu was out of sight, Kagome sank into her chair and signed in relief. She was grateful she didn't any more questions from Amu and her charas. They seemed satisfied with her vague answer.

"That was a close one, nya!" Yoru commented from beside her.

Kagome glowered at the chara. "You didn't really help." After all of the events of the day, she could only hope this was the last one of the sort.

Unfortunately, Kagome's life was far from calm.

* * *

What a boring day, Ikuto concluded, sauntering through the halls of Easter. The entire day included nothing of pointless meetings and endless plots to retrieve the Embryo. He would've taken a nap, but he had already gotten enough sleep with Kagome. That bed worked wonders on the aches of his back!

He had been sent on another pointless mission to draw out X eggs, and Ikuto was heading back to headquarters to report the news. All his stepfather was going to hear were lies. They didn't know Yoru wasn't with him, so he wasn't able to retrieve X eggs.

Reaching Kazuomi Hoshina's office, Ikuto opened the door and entered without so much of a care of who was inside. "Nothing with the Embryo," he drawled lazily.

"Alright. Your business is done. You may go," Kazuomi replied, a scowl on his face.

"I wasn't going to ask your permission," Ikuto snapped. His face contorted into an expression of annoyance. The cat was about to give his employer (or slave master as he preferred to call him) a witty response when he was interrupted by a door sliding open.

"Gozen, you've got some complaints from someone in the lower divison," a feminine voice called. Light footsteps followed the voice. "Said something about you bitching at them too often."

The woman sounded and looked extremely familiar. After staring at her for a moment, trying to figure where he had seen her before, cobalt eyes widened in realization.

_Rin Taisho!_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if this sucked. I know the ending was pretty rushed.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not, nor will I ever, own Shugo Chara! and InuYasha and its affiliates._**

**KANA-CHAN LIVESSSSS! :D IT'S A MIRACLEEEE! **

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO sorry for the entirely long wait. I got a lot going on, and a serious case of writers' block. I'll try to update it as fast as I can, but I can't gurantee a quick update. Thank you so much for being so patient with me and following my story. It means a lot. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Ikuto stood in the same spot, unmoving, his azure eyes narrowed suspiciously at the woman in front of him. Just what the hell was going on here? She hadn't seemed to notice he was standing there, but Ikuto decided to make his presence known.

"Mr. Director," Ikuto began, his stoic voice masking his curiosity perfectly, "who is this?"

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice and turned fearfully towards the younger boy. Even from looking at her, one could tell there was a mantra going on in her head: Shit, shit, shit. Something seemed to click in Ikuto's mind. Judging from her panicking eyes, Rin was obviously frightened of him being here. Something was fishy, and Ikuto was an expert at finding anything fishy.

Hoshina raised a thinning eyebrow at his employee. "Her? This is Risa Higurashi. She's new. Just applied a few weeks ago."

Risa Higurashi? Ikuto had clearly seen the woman on his way out the door with Kagome. His eyes weren't mistaken. This was Rin Taisho. Why had she applied under Kagome's surname? Ikuto bored his eyes into Rin's brown ones and found the scared look was completely covered. Now they were pleading for him to keep his mouth shut.

Smirking, Ikuto stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Pleased to meet you," he purred, cobalt eyes ordering her to play along if she wanted her secret to be safe. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The woman shot him a surprised glance that instantly melted into relief. The relieved gaze was quickly covered with a mischievous glint. "Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san. _Very_ nice." She gave him a sultry smirk to accompany the seductive stare.

Damn, she was a pretty good actress, Ikuto concluded.

Kazuomi Hoshina looked between his step-son and his new assistant and looked somewhat annoyed to see the two getting along so well. If Ikuto slept with Risa-san, he'd have to fire her. He was the main reasons why none of Kazuomi's assistants ever stayed long. "Well, I see you two are getting along well," the director commented stiffly. "You two are dismissed."

As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Rin whisked Ikuto out of the room and up to the roof. Once they got there, she turned to face him and pointed a finger at Ikuto's slightly disoriented face. "I know you! You're the one who took Kagome-sama's innocence!"

Again with the virginity comments. Said innocence-stealer scowled, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Kagome and I didn't do anything."

"You two are on a first name basis? You two must be clo—" Rin was cut off when Ikuto gripped her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Taking his arms off her shoulders and resting them on the wall beside Rin, Ikuto stared intensely into Rin's chocolate orbs.

The girl squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Pinned to a wall? I think that's something only you can answer."

"You know what I mean." His glare intensified, demanding she tell him everything at the very moment.

Under his orders, Rin had no choice but to comply. "I'm here undercover, alright? Otou-san heard about this Easter organization being involved with the entire Embryo business and sent me to be close to the head. You know—keep an eye on things, feed them false information, and tell the real info to Kagome-sama?"

Ikuto nodded slowly, processing the information. He had to admit, the idea was genius. Gozen was such a dickhead he'd never suspect that his prestige company had been infiltrated by an opposing party who wanted the Embryo for themselves. Hah! That secretary and security guard were constantly sneaking off to screw each other. The security at Easter sucked ass. He urged Rin to keep talking.

"So far, I've barely found out anything. All I know is that Hoshina thinks the Embryo always shows up when X-eggs are purified. That's why he's going out of his way with all of the 'bringing-out-all-the-x-eggs' crap."

"Any other information that none of us already knew?"

"I've only been here several weeks. I don't know mu—" Rin stopped abruptly and twitched her ear, eyes flickering to the door. "Hoshina," she muttered. Turning her gaze back to Ikuto, she shoved him off of her and onto the ground. "So, Ikuto-kun, you play the violin? That's so amazing!" Her tone had gone from intense and businesslike to childish and awed in a mere second. Rin glared at him, demanding he play along.

Ikuto complied. "Hai, I play. Started when I was young. Otou-san taught me."

"_Sugoi_! You must have incredible skill! Will you play for me?"

"No."

"Please? Why won't you?" Rin prodded, her eyes flickering quickly to the door. Hoshina was still watching. She nodded inconspicuously, and Ikuto imitated her, signifying he knew.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Ikuto relented and proceeded to remove his violin and bow from the case. He gently lifted the violin and cradled it between his shoulder and cheek and smoothly picking up his bow and deftly getting his fingers into a proper bow grip. Lifting the bow and placing it on the strings, Ikuto briefly thought of a simple melody and began playing.

The brunette before him was awed. She recognized the melody—it was a simple child lullaby—but was surprised at how elegant his playing could make it sound. Her eyelids fluttered shut over her chocolate orbs, and she allowed the music to engulf her.

Behind the door, footsteps could be heard, growing fainter. Finally, they were all drowned out by the music and the facades of the couple dropped.

Ikuto smirked and looked at Rin. She liked his music. Perhaps this would allow him to get more answers later.

But until then, Ikuto decided he would just play—he found it was rather soothing.

* * *

_Damn, Amu. Why do you gotta be so nosy? _Kagome silently groused, not pleased with being forced to reveal her mission. Even if it was a vague, almost useless description, her friend could be put into danger. As she and Yoru left the school boundaries, Kagome saw Yoru's ears twitch.

"Ikuto's playing…" Yoru trailed off, staring longingly towards his left.

Turning to the direction he was looking at but heard nothing. "Playing? You mean his violin?" Strange. Ikuto had said he was going to Easter, but the miko knew the building was at least several dozen kilometers away from Seiyou. How was he able to hear from such a far distance?

"Nya," the chara confirmed. "He doesn't play often. Man, I wish I could hear him, nya."

"If you can tell he's playing, can't you hear him?"

Yoru shook his head no. "I don't know how it happens, nya. But that violin of Ikuto's has some weird thing about it. Like it's magical or something. It attracts charas and eggs. Nya, it kinda freaks me out," he contemplated, lightly grasping his chin with his paw.

How… strange. Ikuto had already briefed them on everything. Like how the Embryo was always drawn out when X-eggs were purified. But if Ikuto's violin had this special power, maybe they could use it to their advantage…

"Purification," Kagome murmured. "Maybe I can fuse my miko power—and maybe even the Shikon no Tama—with it and it might draw in the Embryo…"

"Don't even try"—Yoru's voice cut in—"because Director's already made a bunch of attempts to use the violin in the past. Nya, believe me; it's not going to work," he advised.

"It can, and it will. We have to tell Ikuto," Kagome decided, putting her fist into her open palm. "I think it'll work!"

Sighing, Yoru told her, "He's at Easter right now. Probably on the roof or something."

"Great! I'll stop by the building on my way home," was all she said as she dashed off to Easter.

The chara let out a breath of exasperation before following her. "But Kagome… home's the other direction…"

For twenty minutes, Kagome sprinted to Easter. Despite her intense training during the Feudal Era, a twenty-minute sprint drained her energy. When she reached the base of the steps, Kagome propped her hands on her knees and rested for a few moments. After a few minutes, she stood up and strained her ears. She heard it! Ikuto's violin! But how would she get up to the roof?

Yoru cackled, sticking his tongue out at her playfully before flying up to the roof ahead of her. Damn chara.

The miko shrugged and decided to wing it. If worst came to worst, she'd say she was looking for her parent.

Exhaling sharply, she wiped the few drops of sweat on her brow with her sleeve before marching up the stairs. The minute Kagome walked in the door, she heard a loud squeal.

"Oh, my, gosh, aren't you adorable?!" a woman gushed, rushing up to her. "Are you lost, sweetie? Looking for your mom or dad?"

How old did the lady think she was? Seven? Sure, Kagome was short for the age she was supposed to be, but she couldn't look that puny!

When an idea struck her, the mischievous miko mentally smirked. Kagome wiped her eyes and let out a pitiful sniff. "Oba-san, can you help me find my onii-tan? Please?" Kagome looked up at the woman, giving her the cutest puppy dog look she could muster. Her mental smirk grew with satisfaction when saw the woman nearly melt before her.

Offering Kagome a gentle, maternal smile, the woman asked, "Of course, darling. What's his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The woman froze, immediately tensing. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she repeated warily. "A-are you sure that's him, sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded, tilting her head to the side.

Slowly, the woman took her hand and brought her to the elevator. "He's probably up on the roof. I think Ikuto-kun just finished his shift. I'll go with you, just in case."

Crap. This was why she hated it when people hovered. "I'm fine, Oba-san. You don't need to go with me."

"Oh, but I do." There was a kind of fiery determination in the lady's eyes that made Kagome give up on persuading her. The teenager sighed and stepped in the elevator, her hand still in the woman's.

After a short wait, Kagome and the woman stepped out of the elevator, only to see Ikuto setting his violin in his case and Rin sitting against the wall. _I guess Sesshomaru already sent Rin undercover. I wonder how she's doing._

"Is this him?" the woman queried with a concerned look in her eyes.

Kagome nodded happily, another idea popping into her mind. (Man, her brain was on a _roll_!) "Ikuto-onii-tan!" she exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him. "I missed you!"

Her "onii-tan" seemed slightly bewildered at first before catching a glimpse of the woman watching them. He played along flawlessly. "Kagome-chan, why are you here? I thought I told you to wait at school."

"But I was waiting so long! I wanted to get home!"

The woman walked up to them. "Home? You two live together?"

Ikuto nodded. "Her parents died, so I decided to take her in."

"Honey, does this boy do anything to you?" The woman's tawny eyes had a worried look.

Kagome let out a giggle. "Onii-tan is very nice! He lets me take baths with him, and we play games like looking for the snake that goes 'squish squish!' It's really fun!" She grasped Ikuto's long fingers affectionately and beamed innocently up at the woman.

The woman gaped at them for several seconds. Soon, she snapped out of her appalled state and slapped Ikuto before walking away hurriedly. "That horrible pervert, molesting an innocent little girl like that!" she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Once the woman left the roof and her footsteps were no longer heard, Kagome let go of Ikuto's hand and burst into laughter. Rin chimed in, her loud guffaws resonating throughout the roof.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You know, that slap hurt, you little brat. You owe me."

The miko shrugged. "I can make it up to you by telling you how we're gonna find the Embryo."

Her friends immediately perked up. Dashing over from her spot against the wall, Rin demanded how to know, her expression somber.

Kagome beamed at the two of them and proudly informed them of her idea. When she was done, Rin's face was elated.

"Amazing, Kagome-sama! We finally found a solution! Do you know if it'll work? We gotta get rid of the boss. Sweet baby Jesus, that man needs to take that icicle out of his ass," Rin chirped, her American slang drawing a couple of chuckles from Kagome.

A grunt was heard. "I don't know if it will," Ikuto murmured. "I bet if you expose my violin to different substances, it'll have a reaction. X-eggs, the jewel, nuclear radiation"—Ikuto shrugged—"none will have an effect with the Embryo."

"How do you know?" Kagome objected. "How do you know unless we try? Don't you want to be free? Save your sister, destroy the jewel, and leave your father destitute?"

"I want to. You have no idea how strongly I wish I could have all of that. But the effort could kill us. We have to wait to try it out, see if Easter develops anything else that would ruin our plans."

Suddenly, a deep chuckle reached their ears. "Well, well, Ikuto-kun. I see you have more connections than I thought. You're friends with Taisho Sesshomaru's surrogate sister. Impressive," he acknowledged snidely.

Ikuto's tan face suddenly went pale. "Shit," he whispered breathily.

Rin whipped her head around to look at the voice, and she too went ashen. "B-boss…"

Hoshina chuckled. "I heard about Ikuto-kun having an affair with a child. I guess this cute little thing is it. But she doesn't seem quite as young as she looks."

The miko glared at the man, his aura nauseating her. She let out a flare of energy, deflecting the corrupted aura. "Stay away from us," Kagome threatened lowly, giving a fierce snarl.

Smirking, Hoshina continued to advance, his arms outstretched. "I don't think so, little girl." In one quick motion, he pulled a dart out of his jacket pocket and gathered Kagome in his arms, sticking the dart in her neck. Kagome collapsed in his arms. "If you want the girl to live, go home. This girl is mine."

Rin was beyond furious. "Let Kagome-sama go! She has nothing to do with you!"

"You, Higurashi-san"—Hoshina turned to his disloyal employee—"can consider yourself fired. Now leave." He turned his back to them and walked away, Kagome slumped in his arms.

Ikuto slammed his fist against the wall, vowing to help Kagome. "Fucking asshole," the teenage boy hissed, a snarl eliciting from his throat. He decided to call for Yoru, knowing he was supposed to be with Kagome.

The small chara emerged timidly from behind a small bucket. "I-is Kagome gonna be okay, nya?"

"Of course." This was beyond horrible. Rin was in a teary, furious heap near the edge of the roof, and Ikuto was too angry to think clearly. He'd have to find someone to help him.

"Yoru, chara change," Ikuto ordered. His chara sighed and obeyed, making Ikuto's signature cat ears and tails appear. Dashing over to Rin, he gathered her up in his arms and jumped off the roof, calmly floating from building to building with a struggling Rin in his arms. (Shrieks of "YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT!" could be heard throughout the city, but no one knew where it was coming from.)

It was time for a meeting with both forces.

* * *

***sigh* Once again, I'm soooo sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope this sufficed. **

**I know I probably don't deserve it, but feedback appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Would I still be writing fanfiction if I owned InuYasha and Shugo Chara? :P_**

***sobs* I am so freaking depressed. I just looked at chapter 42 of Shugo Chara. IKUTO'S LEAVINGGGG! *wails* NOOOO!  
Anyhoo, I am soooo sorry for the really long wait. But on the bright side, it was only three months as opposed to four like my last update... Ahehe. That still didn't sound very good.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

"Why the fuck did you let Kagome get kidnapped?!" Shippo growled at the blue-haired teen in front of him, livid that Ikuto had let her been taken that easily.

Yoru whimpered softly and said softly, "They pulled a knife on her, nya," before retreating into Ikuto's pocket.

"Then why didn't you knock the knife away? It wasn't that hard!" Red began seeping into the red-haired demon's eyes as he gripped the arm of his chair tightly.

"Shippo," rang the command of Sesshomaru, who, though he was also furious with Easter, remained calm and rational. Immediately, the kitsune youkai ceased his antics and calmed down. "We are no use to Kagome if our minds are hazed with anger. Now what should we do?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do," Kouga said and pounded his fist onto the table, "we'll barge into that company and beat the shit out of the men who took my woman!" This comment earned him an icy glare from everyone in the room. "Okay, our Kagome."

Still glaring at Kouga, Rin spoke up, "I worked there for a few weeks as Hoshina's assistant, so I know all the ways around the security and where everything is, even if he wouldn't tell me anything he was planning."

Amu, who was being used as a shield for a terrified Yaya, coughed slightly. "Is Kagome-chan okay, though?"

Ikuto nodded. "She should be fine. Hoshina wants her for something, so even he's not such an idiot to do anything to her that would get in the way of his plans."

"Do you think they'll use her for something involving the X-eggs?" Nadeshiko asked, worried for her friend.

"Hoshina knows that Kagome is a special girl, and anyone with half their senses can feel the power from the Shikon jewel," Ikuto explained.

"And if they hurt a hair on her head, Hoshina's going to get the shit beat out of him by us," Kouga said with a rogue smirk. He gestured to the older men around him. If Kagome had so much as a scratch on her skin, Ikuto wasn't sure what they'd do to his step-father...

Tadase seemed to be riled by Ikuto's comment. "And what about us, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? We're her friends. We're not going to just sit back and watch her get hurt or anything."

"Oh, please, Kiddy King. What can you do that will help Kagome?"

"We can do plenty!" Tadase exclaimed, affronted Ikuto would think so little of the abilities of the Guardians. "She's our friend too!"

"Your friend, or your target?" Ikuto retorted, his blue eyes narrowing at the blonde in front of him. Said blonde flushed slightly, and Ikuto smirked. He turned to Amu. "We might need to borrow your guys' charas, and we might need you to to help us, Amu. The rest of you, if you can't transform, then stay out of it."

"We can help Kagome, too!" Kuukai objected, ignoring Kouga's incredulous scoff. Ikuto figured it was because he wasn't comfortable with his girlfriend going in alone.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You help by lending your charas. The only one who is capable of not getting in the way is Amu. The rest of you, stay out of it."

"But--" Tadase opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Sesshomaru's glare.

"You will stay out of it. I will not have these brats endangering the chances of getting my imouto back." His glare intensified, thus killing off anymore objections the Guardians had. "I am glad we agree. You all may leave now."

Amu gave a weak "Yes, sir," not daring to object against Sesshomaru. Not that Ikuto could blame her; the man was downright terrifiying. He was surprised Tadase didn't piss his pants like he used to. "Contact us if you have any news on Kagome, okay, Ikuto?" Amu pleaded, genuine worry shining through her golden eyes.

Ikuto nodded, promising her that he would inform her of any news that could happen.

With a polite smile and farewell to the other people, Nadeshiko ushered her fellow Guardians out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"Now what is your plan?" Sesshomaru shifted his gaze from the door to Ikuto and raised an eyebrow.

"I know all the ways around the building, and I have my own sources of infiltrating Easter," he said. "Just let me get in there and find out what they want with her. I might be able to get her out, but I'll probably need help." It would be difficult getting Kagome out unnoticed. But with their help, it could be pulled off.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, nodding, "you will lead us in this mission. However, if we get caught, we will do things our own way."

"I und."

"So what are we waiting here for?" Kouga demanded with a growl. "We should be going to save Kagome!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked coolly at the irate wolf demon. "Kagome will be fine overnight. My imouto is a strong woman"--he pointedly ignored Shippo's interjection of, "Sesshomaru-sama, she ain't much a woman anymore..."--"and will be able to defend herself against those bastards." Ikuto noted Kouga's clenched jaw relaxed slightly after finding out Sesshomaru was just as -- if not more -- furious than he at Kagome's kidnapping.

Shippo let out a tired and worried sigh. "Alright, alright. We'll wait," he conceded. "But if Kagome is hurt during the time period where we could be saving her, it'll be on your head." Shippo gave him a glare before walking out with Kouga in a huff.

He really was the king of dramatic exits, Ikuto mused. "Sesshomaru-sama, if it's not too much trouble --"

"You would like to stay here for the night?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. It was more of a statement than a question, really. "I suppose that is fine, seeing as your step-father now knows you are in an alliance with the enemy? It wasn't like my permission affected your last stay," he said wryly.

Ikuto wanted nothing more than to say to Sesshomaru that Kagome was a very nice sleeping partner but bit back the comment so as to not lose the ability to pass down his good looks. Instead, he bowed politely and asked which room Sesshomaru wanted him to stay in.

Sesshomaru waved his right hand dismissively. "Whichever room. It does not matter."

"Alright. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Ikuto bowed once more and exited the meeting room, already deciding to sleep in Kagome's room for the night. Upon arriving into the spacious bedroom, Ikuto wasted no time kicking off his shoes and launching onto the bed, curling up like a little cat. Yoru, who had somehow managed to sit through the entire meeting in Ikuto's pocket, came out and stretched our on the pillow before immediately falling asleep.

Ikuto sniffed the pillow he was on gingerly. _Peaches and vanilla. She smells nice. _He shifted his body slightly and heard a crinkle. Reaching under the pillow, he pulled out a candy wrapper._ Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... _He allowed a chuckle to pass through his lips. It seemed like Kagome often had midnight snacks. He looked in the top drawer of the night table and found dozens of food wrappers -- the garbage varied from empty Pocky boxes to candy wrappers to cups of instant ramen -- all crammed inside. In the drawer below, it was stuffed to the brim with Kagome's junk food stash.

Amused, Ikuto sifted through the drawer before stealing a single candy from the drawer and eating it. _Mmm. Strawberries. They taste like Kagome_. She must have been eating them before they kissed, he decided.

Sighing tiredly at the thought of Kagome, Ikuto tossed the wrapper into the drawer and closed it. He sunk into her pillow and inhaled her scent. As he drifted off into a deep sleep, Ikuto thought: _I'll save you, Kagome. Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here. _

* * *

Kagome woke up in a dark room, on the floor with her neck aching for some reason and most of her body completely limp. She didn't like it. "This place is like a prison cell," she muttered softly to herself, gently caressing the aching spot in her neck. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been out. The last thing she remembered was being carried by that awful man and seeing Ikuto's enraged face before blacking out.

Suddenly, a knock sounded through the room and a three people in lab coats and a maroon-haired woman entered without hesitation. One of the scientists -- a light-haired man -- looked down at her as though he was surprised she was already awake. He whispered to the woman, "Do you think she'll attack us? I mean, I heard she was trained... I don't wanna die."

The woman rolled her eyes. "The toxin will keep her sedated. You'll be perfectly fine," she assured the scientists.

Kagome looked up at the four people in her room. "What do you want with me?" she said hoarsely, her expression twisting into a sour expression.

"You'll find out in due time, my dear," the woman said to her softly and pushed her glasses higher on her nose so it glinted evilly in the little light there was in the room. "In the meantime, I think it would be wise of you to behave." She took out a necklace and swung it around on her finger. "You wouldn't want this little thing to be damaged, now do you?"

She had the Shikon no Tama.

_Like hell I do, bitch, _Kagome snarled internally, _and you wouldn't want it to be either. _"Give the necklace back to me."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, little girl." The woman handed over the necklace to the female scientist next to her and murmured, "Load it up. See if this thing works."

The female scientist nodded eagerly and took the Shikon from the bespectacled woman and was about to rush out of the room before Kagome said, "What are you doing with it?"

"You'll see," the woman told her idly as she inspected her nails.

Some clanking was heard, and a scream of one of the scientists reached Kagome's ears. But then, a high-pitched hum rang out before it slowly got deeper in pitch, and all went black...

* * *

Ikuto woken up in the middle of the night by Yoru shaking him awake. He groaned and wiped his eyes tiredly. "What now, Yoru? I'm not getting you any more fish," Ikuto murmured, the sleep not quite gone from his voice.

"Nya, there's something calling out a lot of X-eggs, Ikuto!"

"So let Amu take care of it," Ikuto stated simply before diving back under the covers.

"But I sense Kagome, nya!" That got Ikuto up and jumping out of the bed and out the window.

Ikuto ran as fast as he could with Yoru right at his side. Although he wasn't quite sure where the X-eggs were, all he needed to do was follow the mass of tainted energy they were exuding. But if Kagome was there, why didn't he feel any pure energy coming from her or the Shikon no Tama?

As he got closer to the X-eggs, a low hum filled his ears, and he could feel a power different from the X-eggs radiating from the area. The energy led him to the park where he found dozens of the X-eggs all floating around one lone figure with long, dark hair, surrounded by that strange energy.

Oh, no.

Ikuto bolted to Kagome, roaring her name as he ran. The eggs rushed at him and hit him onto the ground as though protecting Kagome from him. Ikuto signaled at Yoru for a character transformation, and he, as Black Lynx, charged at Kagome, blocking the X-eggs with his metal claw. Ikuto stopped suddenly when Kagome turned around to look at him. Her pupils were completely dilated, leaving no sign of her beautiful blue irises and her eyes an emotionless black. She extended her hand with the Shikon jewel clutched in it, emitting a dark purple glow. Eventually, the glow began taking shape and soon, a blade was gripped tightly in Kagome's palm, the jewel transforming into the sword. Kagome lunged at Ikuto, blade swinging and face twisted in concentration. What was going on?

"Kagome!" he called, fighting off Kagome's attacks. "Kagome, it's me, Ikuto! Snap out of it, dammit!"

If Kagome heard Ikuto, she made no indication. She plowed on with her deadly attacks which were blocked off by Ikuto one by one. She didn't utter one word except for "Embryo." He knew immediately this was all Hoshina's doing. But how did he do it?

Kagome continued to slash at Ikuto's body only to be blocked by his metal claw. Eventually, she landed a blow on him, and a bloody gash ran from Ikuto's chest to the opposite side of his lower abdomen. Kagome ran at him again, sword swinging, and Ikuto barely managed to deflect her. They stood like that for a bit, putting all their strength into their weapons. When Ikuto faltered slightly, he let out a small gasp of pain, and for a moment, Kagome's eyes returned to normal.

"Ikuto?" she whispered, horrified with herself.

"K-Kagome, are you okay?" Ikuto muttered, his voice raw with pain and emotion. Kagome was still there. She was okay, just... possessed.

"No... H-help me," Kagome whispered once more before her eyes turned black once more, and she jumped back from him. After a moment to pause, she lunged once more, her blade swinging dangerously. Ikuto, despite his wound, managed to dodge and effectively knock Kagome down and the blade from her grasp. The blade clattered to the ground and slowly morphed back into the jewel. Ikuto's blue eyes widened at the sight of the dark purple jewel.

"It feels like an X-egg," Yoru whimpered inside his mind.

"I know," Ikuto answered before pushing the chara's thoughts from his mind and turning his attention back to his fight with Kagome. But while he was talking with Yoru, Kagome had managed to snatch back the Shikon and turn it back into her sword.

But before either of them could make a move, Amu ran in as Amulet Heart and Shippou with his fox fire aglow and donning his Hello Kitty boxers.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Okaa-chan!"

Kagome's cold, onyx eyes widened a fraction at the two new people. Immediately, she turned and ran, jumping over trees and sprinting faster than Shippou ever could.

Ikuto heard Shippou drop his sword to the ground, clanging as it fell, and said in a distraught whisper, "Kagome... what the hell happened?"

Amu, on the other hand, was hard at work purifying the X-eggs that were wreaking terror on the park.

Suddenly, the pain from Ikuto's chest wound seeped in, and he dropped on the ground to his knees, back in his normal clothes and Yoru beside him. But despite the agony, Ikuto couldn't get that one image out of his head.

The Shikon no Tama had lost its pure glow, tainted by the X-eggs' energy.

What a shitload of trouble this was gonna be.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait... It took me forever to write this and even longer to come up with it. But right now, it's 3 a.m. and Kana-chan's gonna get some sleep. **

**Ooh, and by the way. To those who watch Asian dramas. Do you have any suggestions? 'cause I seriously have no more to watch. I don't care what language it is. Taiwanese, Korean, Japanese, whatever. I like 'em all, as long as they've got cute and fluffy moments in 'em. Any recommendations at all will be VERYVERYVERY appreciated!**

**And so is feedback. ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16 and Christmas Omake

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. _**

**oh, dearr. i suppose i'm beyond apologies right now... i guess i can just promise to update earlier than... every five months. *hides head in shame*  
i tried to make this longerr, but i kinda only extended it a thousand words or so. *sigh* thank you for all your support, though. it was the PM's people sent me that helped me get off my lazy ass and write. **

**oh! and before i forget. special shoutout to ScarletChakra for being the 200th reviewer. i kind of forget who was the 100th. and hugs and brownies for everyone else who reviewed and/or favorited and/or alerted my story. it means a lot. ^^**

**and without further ado... please enjoy! (:**

* * *

No one in the mansion had been able to sleep a wink that night. It was four a.m., and everyone was fully awake, all gathered in the meeting room. Ikuto was pacing back and forth, the large gash on his chest bandaged. It still hurt, but Ikuto didn't notice; he was too worried about Kagome.

Kouga glanced at the anxious teen with a raised eyebrow as he turned in his swivel chair. "Would you sit down? You're making me dizzy."

"If you're dizzy, stop spinning in your chair," Ikuto snapped irately, not in any mood to be ordered around by the wolf demon.

Kouga stopped spinning by planting his feet roughly on the ground. "What crawled up your ass and died?" he drawled, standing up and looking imperiously down at the shorter teen.

Ikuto glared up at him, not at all intimidated by the formidable demon. "It's not what died," he said, "but rather what I almost died from." Deep indigo eyes narrowed at Kouga. "And that was your friend, _ookami_."

"Don't you dare"—Kouga's clawed hand took hold of Ikuto's collar, and his ice blue eyes narrowed into the darker blue ones—"assume I'm not every bit as worried about Kagome as you are," he snarled threateningly. "I have known and loved her for over five hundred years, whereas you have known her for a mere five weeks. So just _shut up._" He let go of the collar and gave the teen a rough pat on the chest as though it were a promise of what the wolf demon was capable of.

Ikuto grunted in pain and staggered back slightly, resting his hand on the edge of the table. Kouga had hit right where Kagome had cut him, and without her powers, he was still very much in pain. "Asshole," he wheezed quietly.

Cold eyes flashed, and the raven-haired man had Ikuto's collar in a grip once more and his fist poised above Ikuto's face.

"Enough," rang an aristocratic voice from the left. Both men turned and saw Sesshomaru, standing up from the opposite end of the table, palms pressed flat on the surface. "There will be no fighting in here. Kouga, sit down," Sesshomaru ordered. Once Kouga obeyed, tawny eyes flashed to the teen. "And you, ningen, shall find it wise to not provoke any of the youkai here."

Sighing, Ikuto nodded and went to sit down in a seat across from Kouga. Shippou merely rolled his eyes at the two before pounding his fist against the table. "Why the hell are we sitting here?" he demanded, turquoise eyes glowing with determination. "We saw what they did to Kagome! Why not go in there and decapitate that evil bastard right now?"

"Because it would not be wise," said Sesshomaru. "We do not know of the defenses the building is under. And whatever influence Kagome is under, we may not find out a way to bring her out of it. We must wait for a strategic time and attack."

"You mean like now?" a new voice cut in. It was Rin, who had finally arrived. She was striding in confidently, an aura of happiness around her despite the recent happenings. Behind her were two burly youkai guards carrying a small man in a white lab coat. They dropped him roughly on the ground before giving a nod to Rin and Sesshomaru and walking out.

"Say hello to our new way in," Rin said, and she gestured to the cowering man behind her. It was one of the scientists from Easter.

The short brunette was shaking violently, eyes darting between the tall, imposing men in the room. "Wh-What are you?" he stuttered. "You're not human, are you? You can't be!"

"And why not, shortie? How would you know?" Kouga countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you not seen yourselves?!"

"A weak human like you," Sesshomaru drawled, "would only recognize the supernatural if you'd seen it before. Say, like my imouto?"

The man's face went ashen. "T-That black-haired girl is y-your imouto?"

"Yes."

The scientist's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his knees wobbled as though he would faint. Before he could, Shippou caught him and shook him awake, furiously growling to the man that if he fainted on them, he'd be woken up in a much more painful way. The scientist shook his mind clear and turned his full attention on the group, trembling.

"Now, tell us how you are controlling Kagome," Shippou demanded, turquoise eyes darkening to a deep cerulean with anger. He gave a feral snarl and bared his fangs in an animalistic gesture.

"Oh, Shippou, don't make him wet himself," Rin joked softly. But then her expression darkened, looking as though she wanted to say more. Her words were left unsaid, but everyone knew what she was going to say: _Even if the bastard does deserve to die._

Completely terrified, the scientist was eager to comply. "Y-you know about the X-Eggs, correct?" They nodded. "And how they emit a dark… aura, I guess you would say?" At everyone's nod, he continued, "Boss found a way to extract the aura and fuse it with the girl's—I mean Kagome's," he quickly corrected at Kouga's dark glare, "jewel. Odd, though." A thoughtful expression replaced the scared one on his face. "It seems like she has a connection with it. We're not sure what it is, but it seems to have worked." The scientist turned to the demons, hoping to see this information would suffice and he would live. He was shocked to see all of them with horrified expressions on their faces.

"You… corrupted Kagome-sama's aura," Rin said, chocolate eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"…Is that what we did?"

Kouga stood abruptly, snarling viciously. "Of course you did! What did you think those X-eggs are? Auras contaminated with disappointment and bitterness. Your heart eggs are the essence of your auras. If you corrupt a heart egg, you corrupt their aura, scaring them for the rest of their lives! And you fused the Guardian of the Shikon's aura with _that_? Have you any idea what you've done?"

"Obviously not," Ikuto drawled and walked up to the scientist. "He's too much of a dickhead." Shippou chuckled, but Ikuto kept on talking. "You are going to help us get Kagome back by breaking her out of wherever the hell you keep her (which, by the way, should be a fucking _palace_) and bring her here and diffuse the energy that you've managed to taint her with. And if you fail, we will kill you." He let out a feral growl, imitating Kouga earlier.

Damn, Ikuto mused internally. He must've been losing his touch, because the man didn't piss his pants. But he was trembling, and Ikuto supposed he was still scared as shit.

"F-Fine," the scientist stammered. "Just d-don't kill me."

They all nodded simultaneously. Hope swelled in their chests, and they were eager to save Kagome.

"Just find a way to, ah, purify her—I guess that's how you'd put it."

"What?"

The scientist paused, as though wondering how to phrase his words. "I assume you are all acquainted with the pink-haired girl?"

"Hinamori Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"Yes, her. She has the power to purify the X-Eggs. To save Kagome, you can use the same basic principle, just magnified to a larger scale." The scientist hesitated. "However, I'm not quite sure how to do so. We haven't worked that far into the experiment yet."

Growling softly in frustration, Ikuto tried to think of a way to save Kagome. Perhaps one of Amu's other transformations would be powerful enough to help her. It was a longshot, but they would have to try.

Turning to Rin, Ikuto ordered, "Call Amu over. We'll need her."

Nodding, the woman bustled off to fetch the pink-haired girl. Within fifteen minutes, Amu burst into the room, hair in disarray and still dressed in her pajamas. Her charas followed her dutifully, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Is Kagome-chan all right? What's going on? All I heard was someone telling me to help Kagome, and I was dragged out of bed by this lady!" Amu cried frantically, pointing to Rin. "And Ikuto! What are you doing here?!"

Ikuto allowed himself a snicker, but stopped when Shippou glared at him.

"Hinamori-san, Kagome has been taken control by Easter. Your help is required to save her," Sesshomaru said gravely.

"How can I? What's wrong with her?" Rin quickly explained the situation Kagome was in, and Amu's tawny eyes widened considerably. "Oh, no! Of course I'll help Kagome-chan! But I don't know if I can…"

The pink chara perked up. "We can help Kagome, Amu-chan! Don't worry!" Blue and Green nodded as well.

"W-well then… If they say we can, then we'll do everything in our power to help Kagome-chan!" Amu vowed, a fiery resolve in her eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "Well, then. I leave my imouto's safety in your hands. Tsukiyomi-san, you will assist her." When Ikuto nodded, Sesshomaru continued, "Like before, we will be here to assist you, should you need it. But I sincerely hope that you find no need to call upon us."

A snort was heard, and Shippou muttered, "InuYasha could've probably had her back by now."

With those words, the tension in the air increased tenfold. Everyone suddenly had an uptight expression on their face. Kouga was glaring at Shippou, his upper lip curled with distate. Ikuto vaguely heard him mutter to the kitsune to never bring him up. Who was InuYasha? He wracked his brain to come up with a face for the name. He'd heard it before. From Kagome, perhaps?

"Who is InuYasha?" he asked.

Sesshomaru's jaw squared. "No one of importance."

And suddenly, Ikuto remembered. Kagome had said it once, in her sleep. He remembered overhearing something about it once from Kouga and Sesshomaru. He was, apparently, the taiyoukai's late half-sibling. And he was once Kagome's love. A pang of jealousy rang through his heart.

No. He would not be compared to InuYasha, even if Kagome now only thought of him as an old friend. He would save Kagome and keep her safe. From what Ikuto had heard, he died in the arms of his lover—who wasn't Kagome. No matter how perverted he was, the teenager did have morals. Nothing would hurt his Kagome.

With a new determination in his eyes, Ikuto stood up. "We'll go find Kagome now," Ikuto drawled. His eyes hardened. "And I _will _keep her safe." He grabbed Amu's arm and muttered a gruff, "Come on," before striding out the door, their charas following them closely.

* * *

They cruised around the city, already in their character transformations in case of any emergency. The sun was just rising, and both of them were sleepy and dragged down with fatigue. But Ikuto pushed himself forward, to search for Kagome. For two days, they didn't hear a word from Easter, or from any X-egg whatsoever. Ikuto skipped school to search for Kagome (It wasn't like he was going to go anyways), and when he wasn't, Amu was. And finally, on the third night, they finally saw her. The two were patrolling together in the old amusement park Ikuto would take Utau when Kagome stepped forward from the shadows, her eyes a blank onyx.

"Kagome," Ikuto breathed, happy to finally see her. His happiness was shattered when Kagome pulled out a blade and charged at him and Amu. "Kagome! Stop!" He deflected her attacks with his metal claws while he shouted at Amu to find cover. It was like a dance, how they fought. Flashes of metal could be seen, the weapons clanging noisily.

His efforts were futile, no matter how many times he tried to disarm Kagome. And finally, the blade caught between one of his claws, and he flung it off to the side. Weaponless, Kagome switched to hand-to-hand combat, lunging at him with punches and kicks. He managed to catch her wrists in his hand, but she kneed him in the crotch.

Yeah, that hurt.

Grunting in pain, Ikuto let go of her wrists. But before Kagome could jump away, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another around her waist in a firm, yet tender embrace. He heard Kagome gasp in surprise. She tried hitting his chest to let her go. Ikuto pulled away slightly, enough so he could be face to face with her. Her eyes were wide, but they were still blank.

As a last resort, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

The kiss was a bit sloppy, since it was in desperation. He didn't have time to enjoy it, because Kagome yanked herself away from Ikuto's lips. But for a few seconds, her eyes were blue.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, a blush raging on her cheeks.

Ikuto's heart swelled with happiness. And for a moment, he forgot that Kagome was about to slap him, and he pulled her close in a hug. "I missed you," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck. He felt her body temperature rise. "You're blushing aren't you?" Ikuto stuck a tongue out and licked her neck. "Still your sensitive spot, I see," he purred.

"S-shut up!" Kagome cried, writhing half-heartedly in Ikuto's embrace. After a few seconds, she sighed and sunk into his chest, relaxing.

Ikuto let himself enjoy the embrace for a moment, pulling her close.

A high-pitched humming rang through the air. Ikuto twitched his ears at it, trying to make sense of what it was. Suddenly, Kagome stiffened in his arms and tore herself away and got into a battle stance. She made a move to retrieve the sword he'd knocked out of her hands, but Ikuto swiftly blocked her. Backing away, she stood still, not bothering to get back into a stance. And then, the humming grew louder.

Kagome stared blankly at Ikuto, a cold look in her eyes. "Shikon, unlock," she murmured, the sound sending shivers up Ikuto's spine. Suddenly, a purple light exploded from the Shikon jewel, surrounding the miko's small form. Ikuto thought he caught a glimpse of a small figure in the middle of jewel, but the light was so blinding, he had to shield his eyes.

When the light subsided, Ikuto's eyes widened. There was a fully-aged Kagome in her former body, sexily clad in what seemed to be a bat costume. A silver skirt fell far too short on her legs—several inches above her knee-high boots—and her vest-like leather shirt plunged far too low. Her entire left arm was covered in sinister-looking armor, the spikes emerging from the onyx metal glinting menacingly in the sunlight. A finger-less gloved-hand clutched her sword tightly.

"Chara nari, Ashimitama."

(It was an inappropriate time for the thoughts that ran through the teen's head, but he couldn't help it – Kagome was _hot._)

Ikuto stood, shocked stiff at Kagome's new look. H-how was this possible? Kagome had no heart's egg, yet she was still able to transform. This made no sense. It couldn't happen unless—unless the Shikon no Tama was Kagome's heart egg.

"The Shikon no Tama is a dormant egg." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and he immediately regretted saying it. Because when he did, Kagome's bat-like ears twitched, and she lunged at him, sword swinging and bat wings flapping.

_Shit, _Ikuto thought, swiftly countering her attacks. It was difficult to block her, and it took a lot of energy. She waved the sword around, narrowly missing decapitating him. Fighting her off wasn't going to work. Damn Sesshomaru, training her so much.

When Kagome gave up against Ikuto, she tried lunging at Amu, who had since come out of hiding to try to find a way to help Kagome.

"Kagome!" Ikuto shouted at her, stopping her in her tracks. "What are you doing? This isn't you! Think about what you're doing! What would you say? Sesshomaru? Shippou?" She ignored him and continued her advances. "What about InuYasha?!

Kagome's eyes cleared up for a split second and went from a deep onyx to the clear cerulean Ikuto loved. They widened in something akin to realization before tears welled up and began flowing down her cheeks. "InuYasha…" she whispered softly before her eyes darkened once more. "What have I done?" Suddenly, Kagome dropped to the ground, sobbing violently.

He noticed a glow around Kagome, which was growing darker and darker, until she was surrounded by pitch black. The Shikon's aura was becoming more contaminated by the second, the sadder Kagome got. And suddenly, a bright blue glow came from behind Kagome, and out stepped a woman of such beauty, Ikuto was left breathless. Though he wondered why such a gorgeous woman would be wearing such a simple kimono with a sword at her hip and a quiver and bow on her back.

"W-who are you?" Amu choked out, alarmed at a person suddenly appearing.

The beautiful woman turned to them with wise violet eyes. She seemed to be examining the two, regarding them with caution, as though she were debating to give them an answer. And then, after a moment, a slow smile stretched across her face. "I am Midoriko," she answered in a melodic voice. Nodding at them, Midoriko walked to Kagome, kneeling down before her.

"Oh, my child," she cooed, cupping Kagome's face with dainty, yet strong hands. There was a faint glow about them, but Ikuto assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him again. "How you have suffered."

Almost instantaneous to her touch, Kagome's eyes cleared up and she blinked the tears out. "M-Midoriko-sama?" she whispered, as though she didn't dare believe the person in front of her. "Midoriko-sama, why are you here?"

"Because, Kagome-chan, you called for me."

"…called for you?"

"The Shikon souls were crying, young one. They were responding to your anguish. I am here to fix all of this." She touched Kagome's crown and chanted a brief prayer before a bright light glowed from her hand.

All of a sudden, four charas were forced out from Kagome, all of them letting out heart-wrenching sobs. Ikuto was startled at the tears which formed in his eyes as he stared forlornly at Kagome, who sat stock still under Midoriko's hand. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it would be all right.

When Midoriko removed her hand and ceased chanting, Kagome's eyes faded to a blank blue, and a large X appeared around her. And then, Midoriko looked up and locked eyes with Amu.

"You, child, are the only one who can help her now. But let me remind you: your current form is not powerful enough to expel the energy from her aura," she warned, giving Amu a stern gaze.

Amu seemed to ponder her words for a moment before she turned and stared at Ikuto. "Give me your Humpty Key," she ordered, "and put it in the lock." If this were any other moment, Ikuto would've laughed at the slight innuendo. But, of course, now was not the time, and he obeyed the orders.

He turned the key, and a blinding light exploded, surrounding Ikuto and Amu. And before they knew it, in gone were Black Lynx and Amulet Heart. They'd transformed to Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune.

Midoriko beamed at them. "Now. Save Kagome-chan."

"Negative heart: Lock on!"

* * *

**hahaha, didn't see that coming, now didja? i'm speeding up the whole timeline by a lot. i felt that it took waaay too long for Ikuto to be free of the freaking x-egg thing. and plus, it's Kagome, who kicks ass. **

**and i get the feeling people are gonna ask me wtf Ashimitama is. so this is how i see it. because i'm a nerd, i looked up the shikon no tama and found out that it was composed of four souls, so the Tama will have four of Kagome's character transformations. because the jewel is tainted, the demonic part of the souls resurfaces (much like how Ikuto has that other transformation, y'know?), and that becomes Kagome's dark character transformation, taking over Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. and thus; Ashimitama is born, which means evil something-or-other. **

**tell me what you think of the idea. (:**

**and for such a long wait, here's a little Christmas omake. ^^ (warning: a little hint of yaoi. x) i couldn't resist)**

* * *

A grown Kagome stood under the moonlight on a balcony, the glow giving her an ethereal glow. She had long been restored to her original body, and the X-egg fiasco was done and over with. It was Christmas Eve, and Shippou and Rin had chosen to participate in the Western holiday by throwing a large party. (The only reason Sesshomaru agreed to it was simply because they had promised him Hello Kitty merchandise. What a sucker.) Her heart ached, missing her deceased loved ones. However, she knew they were in a happy place, and she settled on thinking of happy memories of them.

Her reminiscing was brought to a screeching halt when she felt a pair of arms curl around her waist. Gasping slightly, she turned to look at the man embracing her. Ikuto. They had yet to get together, simply because he was too much a pervert, and Kagome thought her face would blow up from all the blushing.

The blue-haired teen pulled her close to him, her back pressing into his chest. He laid his chin on the nook of her shoulder. "Hello, Ka-go-me," he purred softly in her ear, nipping it slightly.

She suppressed a shiver. "Hello, Ikuto."

"Why are you all alone?"

"I just felt like it," Kagome replied. She let out a soft squeal when Ikuto moved his lips to neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive spot. She could feel a chuckle come from his lips.

"Still sensitive, I see."

Blushing slightly, she said, "Oh, shut up." She vaguely heard a faint pop, but paid no attention. "Where are the others?"

"Amu and Kuukai are thrashing around like a pair of eels, and Tadase's somewhere off with that Nadeshiko girl." He let out a low whistle. "They looked like they were about to get it on."

(A high-pitched shriek could be heard throughout the northern wing of the mansion. "YOU'RE A BOY?!" "Yes. And?" "And… oh, whatever." "What—MMPH!")

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the idea. She had long figured out Nadeshiko's—or rather, Nagihiko's—secret, but she left it up to him whether he would reveal it to his friends now or later. It would be interesting to see how the night ended.

"Oh, look," Ikuto interrupted nonchalantly. "Mistletoe."

She looked up and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe right above them, held up by Ikuto's cat tail. Kagome giggled softly. It was tacky, but it was somewhat sweet.

"If you wanted to kiss me so bad, you should've just told me," Kagome teased, poking his chest.

"If I told you, then you would've also requested to take it further, knowing that you've been sex-deprived for so long," Ikuto retorted with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she fought down a blush. "Whatever. Are we gonna kiss or not?"

"So eager," he said, his smirk turning into a true smile. He leaned down to press a sweet kiss on her lips. It was sweet and innocent, and both of them enjoyed it.

"KAGOME!" came a loud shout.

The two ripped apart from each other. "What!?" Kagome shouted, annoyed at being interrupted.

Sesshomaru came running towards them with an armful of stuff. "Lookit!" he cried excitedly, forgetting his composure. "Shippou and Rin got me all of this Hello Kitty merchandise! They got me Hello Kitty boxers, and these ears, and a Hello Kitty comforter, and a yukata with Hello Kitty all over it, and…" Sesshomaru continued rambling, listing what he'd received from the pair.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She let out a burst of her miko ki and sent a distracted Sesshomaru flying off the balcony, listing his gifts the entire way. Turning back to Ikuto, she murmured, "Now. Where were we?"

Ikuto smiled and said, "Right here." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**reviews are greatly appreciated! and happy holidays!! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17 and Omakes!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**sup? **

**yeahhh, it's been a while. *sheepish* uhmm, the excuse "i've been uber busy" is still being used here. but i guess it can't get me out of everything. anyways, i'll try to update again sooner than i did before. but that might actually happen, since there's only one chapter left, and then the epilogue. **

**sorry again for the long wait. and i realized that it was probably a little bit rambly, but i'm honestly like so tired, i can't tell if it's shit or not. **

**anyways. ahem. hope you like it!**

* * *

All four of them were engulfed in a blinding light, and Ikuto couldn't see a way out of the bubble the light had created. Kagome was nowhere to be seen, and Ikuto turned frantically to Midoriko for an answer. She merely responded with a cryptic smile and gesture, asking him to look forward.

Before him were bubbles, filled with images, much like a television. The people inside them moved, and Ikuto recognized younger versions of the youkai and an older Kagome. And there was a woman in a pink and green kimono, alongside two other men, one in purple robes and another with silver hair and red clothing. What struck him as odd were the dog ears atop his head.

InuYasha.

And finally, Ikuto realized that what he was seeing were Kagome's memories.

In that one particular bubble, everyone looked happy, gathered closely around a fire. They were all smiling, laughing as happy as can be. He noticed the black-haired man and the woman were obviously in love, whereas InuYasha and Kagome seemed just as close, but in a platonic way. Ikuto felt himself sigh in relief. They weren't in love.

Another woman suddenly walked into the scene, and Ikuto was startled at how much she resembled Kagome. He heard InuYasha murmur, "Kikyo," and everyone grew quiet.

Kagome stood up and smiled. "Hello, Kikyo. Would you like some food?"

"No thank you," Kikyo declined, chuckling softly. "I can't really eat, Kagome. I'm completely hollow."

InuYasha seemed genuinely startled at how kind Kagome was being. Obviously, there used to be some animosity between Kikyo and Kagome. But what it was from, he wasn't sure. Amu seemed to be a little confused as well, not knowing Kagome's full story.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo," Midoriko explained, sensing their thoughts. "Both of them were in love with InuYasha before Kagome finally got over him.

Kagome let out the tinkling laugh he loved so much. "Well, I suppose so. Too bad InuYasha wouldn't cut back on the ramen either." She put a hand beside her mouth and said in a faux whisper, "Between you and me, I think he might be getting a little pooch."

Everyone burst out laughing as InuYasha pouted. Ikuto heard a faint whine of "Kagomeee…" before the bubble floated away and a new one was brought before him. In it was two men, one Ikuto saw was InuYasha. The other man looked familiar, with piercing blue eyes and his black hair gathered in a high ponytail. It was only after he spoke where Ikuto recognized as Kouga.

"Shut up, Mutt-Face! You'll never come between Kagome and me!"

"Well, Wolf Turd, hate to break it to ya but Kagome's never gonna go for you! You wanna know why? Because you're uuuugly," InuYasha countered. He stuck out his tongue at the wolf demon and laughed tauntingly. "I mean, look at that ratty old tail. I thought you were a deformed cat demon!"

"Says the guy with old man hair and cat ears," bit back Kouga. "Robbing the cradle, are we Dog Breath?"

"Such creative nicknames Kouga-san has," Amu giggled.

Despite the competition between the two demons, there was a hint of respect in their eyes. Ikuto supposed they didn't hate each other as much as they seemed to.

Kagome walked onto the scene, waving her arms and shouting at them to stop. She was a bit younger, maybe fifteen or so. There was an amused nature in her voice, but Ikuto still let out a quiet snarl. They were arguing over her, fighting over her love. Obviously, Kagome hadn't always had a platonic relationship with the two.

Midoriko placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself, child. They no longer wish to court Kagome."

He nodded and turned back to the bubble. InuYasha had obviously said something which upset Kagome and was in the process of being slammed into the ground multiple times by an invisible force. Kagome was standing beside him, incensed, screaming "OSUWARI!" over and over. And naturally, Kouga was off to the side, laughing at his friend's misfortune. The laugh trailed off as another bubble floated in front of them.

This time, it wasn't the happy scene he had seen before. Instead, the sky was a deep purple, thunder crashed, and lightning flashed. In the field below, there was a great battle taking place.

There, before him, was Kagome, bloodied and panting, frantically looking around to find her bow and arrow. In front of Kagome were InuYasha and many more people fighting against one man. Ikuto winced at the mere sight of him and wondered how one person could be so ugly. His face sported a deformed, maniacal smile and was framed by long, stringy hair. Tentacles were protruding from his back, and there were holes in his abdomen and chest. A thick fog was seeping out of his wounds.

"That man you see is Naraku. And yes, I know. He really _is _that ugly." Ikuto gave a light chuckle before Midoriko continued, "What is before us is the final battle of the Inu-tachi. It is Kagome's single worst memory."

Turning back to the memory, Ikuto watched in awe as InuYasha and a younger Sesshoumaru continued to fight off the tentacles. The brothers and Kouga cut and slashed at them endlessly, being showered in blood. Around them, the demon slayer and monk were fighting off other demons. They, too, were covered in blood. But in their case, it was their own. The woman had a scythe in her back and the man had a deep slash across his torso. They still fought tirelessly before the woman finally beheaded the demon with her boomerang. The lovers limped over to where Naraku was and prepared to join the battle. The boomerang was thrown, sutras were used, but it was no use. A small child came over and attacked them from behind, and they collapsed. They died in each others' arms.

By the time they died, Kagome had rushed closer to the battlefield and pulled her friends off of the scene, her expression numb and in shock. She said a quick prayer for them before turning to watch InuYasha.

Ikuto swallowed thickly, watching the memory with morbid fascination. He never imagined that Kagome experienced this much violence in her life.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto saw Kikyo obliterated by blades of wind. InuYasha had gone blind with rage. By then, he was the only one fighting, as Kouga and Sesshoumaru had been knocked unconscious. The hanyou's claws elongated, his fangs lengthened, and blood seeped into his eyes.

InuYasha let out a snarl. "Fucking bastard," he rasped before lunging at Naraku. He clawed at the tentacles, cutting several off until there was just one; the tentacle that was plunged through InuYasha's abdomen.

"InuYasha!" Ikuto's heart clenched at the heartbroken cry.

With his last ounce of strength, InuYasha plunged his claws into Naraku's chest. At the exact same time, the foul demon had regenerated enough of a tentacle and thrust it through InuYasha's heart.

"NO!"

Weakly, InuYasha turned to stare at Kagome with the utmost love and affection. "Be happy, Kagome," he said, before his amber eyes closed for eternity.

By then, Kagome's sapphire eyes were flowing with tears, but they were a cold, icy blue. Ikuto shivered, feeling Kagome's pure hate and sadness.

She sent a death glare at Naraku, aiming a ball of energy towards him. Having lost her bow and arrow a while back, she sent several more, hoping to distract them. She spotted them lying a few feet away and made a grab for them. She continued to shoot arrows at Naraku. He was distracted, and the arrows were so pure, he took some time to recover.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kouga stir and groan. Kagome's attention lapsed for a second, and Naraku gave an evil smirk and plunged a tentacle through her stomach.

At this point, Ikuto wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard's head off.

Kagome didn't even cry out in pain. She simply closed her eyes and smiled, and grabbed onto the tentacle. Her hands glowed white, and Naraku was immobilized. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing white and the glow spread to cover her body as well as Naraku's. The bubble shook slightly as the light became too overpowering. The last thing Ikuto heard was a (suspiciously feminine-sounding) bloodcurdling shriek before the bubble popped and the light dome faded from around them.

"Now do you see what Kagome has experienced in the Feudal Era?" Midoriko asked, turning her omnipotent eyes at Ikuto.

"Yeah. She's been through…a lot, to say the least."

"Yeah, no shit, Ikuto," came a new voice.

Ikuto's gaze shot to the owner of the voice. Azure eyes widened as he saw a smiling, blue-eyed Kagome staring back at him. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up and spinning around. "You're back."

Kagome giggled. "Arghh, matey, I am," she joked, lifting up the Seven Seas Treasure's eyepatch.

He pulled her in tighter, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I thought I'd never get you back."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Kagome moved back a little so she could stare him face-to-face. Putting a hand on his cheek, she whispered softly, "Thank you, Ikuto. For never giving up on me. And for saving me." She leaned up and gave him a quick, innocent kiss which ended much too soon.

Shaking his head to get out of his daze, Ikuto let go of Kagome and stepped back to look over her. The jewel had gone from a deep purple to a nice baby pink. "You know, Kagome, I'm a little disappointed to see you're not in that sexy, badass outfit of yours anymore. I feel a little cradle-robberish now."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slapped his chest. "Shut up."

"Kagome-chan!" Amu ran over to the pair, her golden eyes overflowing with tears. "You're all right!"

Kagome let go of Ikuto and gave the younger girl a hug. "Yes, I am. And thank you, Amu, for all your help."

Amu sniffled, wiping away her tears. "Well, don't thank me yet. There are still all of the X-Eggs." She pointed to the stream of black in the night sky. The high-pitched humming still rang through the night air, but this time, Kagome only seemed to get angry. The Shikon jewel began glowing.

"Those little bitches," she snarled. "How dare they control me?"

"Ooh, angry priestess. Pretty sexy," Ikuto drawled.

Kagome sent a glare to Ikuto and the jewel's glow got brighter. "You. Shut up."

Shrug.

Sighing, she turned to face Midoriko. "Midoriko-sama, why is the jewel glowing so much?"

"Because, Kagome-chan. It has been unlocked."

"What—"

"Just transform, child, and that will be the answer to all your problems." Midoriko gave her an encouraging smile and stepped back, gesturing her to continue.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, let's give it a shot. Shikon, unlock!"

A blinding light engulfed them once more (Ikuto was getting real tired of this) and once it subsided, there was no evil Kagome in front of him. Instead, she was back in her sixteen-year-old body, dressed sexily in a pure white, scandalously short sailor outfit. She struck a Sailor Moon-esque pose, her white pumps clacking on the concrete and her angelic wings spreading out around her.

"Chara nari, Ikimitama."

Ikuto let out a low whistle. "Damn, Kagome."

"Why, thank you." She gave a small giggle before turning to Midoriko with a confused look. "Midoriko-sama, what is Ikimitama? I thought the Shikon only had five charas."

"Yes, and those can be brought out at any time. However, just like how you transformed into Ashimitama when the jewel was tainted, Ikimitama is the purest form of the jewel, only surfacing when there is no trace of evil in the jewel or its holder whatsoever," the entity explained. "The chara, Seiren, is the essence of the Shikon itself: miko ki."

The conversation was interrupted when the humming abruptly increased in volume, turning into something like a pained wail. All four heads whipped to the source of the noise, only to find the stream of X-Eggs slowly morph into one gigantic chara. It let out a roar and turned to the group.

"_MURI,_" it cried in despair.

Two words: Oh, shit.

Turning to Midoriko, Kagome asked frantically, "So this transformation is basically the Shikon no Miko?"

"Yeah, I guess I could've explained it that way." Cascading hair shifted as Midoriko gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, alrighty then!" She turned to Ikuto and Amu with an intense expression on her pretty face. "You guys ready?"

"Hai!"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "More than fucking ever." _Hoshina's going down._

The three all shared a look and a curt nod before flying off to the Mega X-Chara. They'd barely gotten within 100 yards of the thing before it started shooting rays of tainted energy towards them.

"_Muri!" _

Kagome's eyes narrowed and retaliated with a palm blast of her own. It went straight through the X-Chara, leaving a hole in its place. It quickly regenerated, barely phased, and resumed attacking the trio. Kagome summoned her bow, shot a sacred arrow, and the exact same thing happened. Suddenly, a stream of X-Eggs was shot towards them, and Kagome tossed aside her weapon and was quick to create a barrier. As each X-Egg touched the barrier, they were purified and floated off into the distance. But as each Heart Egg was purified, twice as many X-Eggs replaced them.

Their efforts were futile. Amu and Ikuto unleashed one attack after another, but no matter what they did, nothing worked, and Kagome's powers were tiring.

"KAGOME!"

Her head whipped to the source of the voice. Shippou was running towards them, carrying a case of what looked like an instrument.

_She's saved, _the kitsune thought, relieved. But there was no time to think such thoughts; Kagome was still in danger. "Ikuto!" he called.

The teenager faltered slightly in his attacks but still kept them up. "I'm a little busy here!" he shouted back, still struggling to fight off the Mega X-Chara.

"Well, too bad! Here!" Shippou opened the case and took out Ikuto's violin. Gently fingering it, he tossed it in the air to Ikuto, who did a backflip gracefully and caught the instrument with ease.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Play your instrument. Combine your powers with Amu and Kagome! You'll be able to purify everything," Shippou explained hurriedly, eager for this whole ordeal to be done and over with. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and he had discussed it earlier, having seen the black stream of X-Eggs. Amu's purification powers would not be enough to defeat all of them, but if they all combined their powers, it should have been enough to purify them all.

Nodding, Ikuto turned back to the battlefield. "Kagome! Amu! We're doing one huge attack, okay?"

The girls nodded in understanding before they got into their battle stance. Amu put her hands over her heart in the gesture, prepared to strike. She was surrounded in a pink light, already charging the attack. Kagome summoned her bow and quiver once more. She notched the arrow and aimed it at the X-Chara, a white glow surrounding her. Ikuto positioned his violin appropriately and placed his bow over the strings. He could feel the power from the girls on either side of him as well as the energy seeping from his father's instrument.

They shared a look before unleashing their assault. Ikuto started with one long, loud and beautiful note. All of a sudden, a bright blue light came from the violin and shot towards the X-Chara.

"Negative heart: Lock on!"

"Hama no ya!"

All of their attacks combined into a bright purple light and surrounded Kagome's sacred arrow, the glow was even more powerful before. The arrow landed right in the middle of the bright red X on the chara's forehead.

For a few seconds, all was silent. They watched tensely at the scene, worried that it might not have been enough. All of a sudden, there was a loud crack, and the X was split down the middle. The arrow was still lodged in its forehead, but a faint light glimmered from underneath its skin. The light became stronger, and soon it filled up the entire X-Chara.

It was being purified from the inside out.

Light seeped through its pores, and it let out a pitiful wail. "_Muri…!_" There was a blinding flash, and they all shielded their eyes. When the light subsided, there was no X-Chara in front of them—not even an X-Egg in sight. All there was were hundreds of thousands of Heart Eggs, shining with radiance.

They all floated away into the sky, as though there were dozens of tiny stars just flying farther and farther away. And soon, there was only one left.

This egg was not like the other ones. It was glittery, bobbing up and down in the air right in front of Kagome. It was the Embryo.

It wanted something, and it took Kagome a minute that she was supposed to hold out her hands. The Embryo nestled itself into Kagome's small hands, and moved back and forth, as though it were nodding.

The miko seemed to understand what was going on, and asked: "Are you sure?"

Nod.

"And I can only have one wish?"

Another nod.

She sighed. _I guess I'm stuck as a twelve-year-old. But I guess it's not so bad… _"Embryo-chan, I wish the Shikon no Tama was gone forever."

The Embryo floated away from Kagome and beamed brightly. She felt movement on her neck and the jewel lifted itself off of her neck and by the Embryo. The Shikon no Tama glowed and glowed, shaking slightly. The intense light grew brighter until Kagome heard a sound like glass breaking.

And then all went white.

* * *

**well, i hope you liked it. and for those of you who have been asking, yes, there are four charas from the shikon. but no, i don't think they'll make a huge appearance. maybe in an omake? or i might decide to show them in the next chapter or something. but i highly doubt kagome's character transformations are gonna be seen in this story. sorry, guys. and in all honesty, the only reason i brought ikimitama in was because 1) i was too lazy to write the other four charas. and 2) i couldn't have decided which chara to choose, even if i wanted to incorporate one of them.**

**oh, and iki means purity. so does seiren. just thought you should know.**

**and note, the final battle scene was already in the first chapter. but by the time i realized this, i was already halfway through writing the scene in this one, so i'm sorry if it's kind of repetitive. i didn't want any discrepancies.**

**and since i kept you guys waiting so long, i thought you guys deserved an omake(:**

* * *

**Omake Uno!**

Kagome sunk into her chair. "Oh my goodness. That was so tiring. Even my mouth is exhausted from all of that."

Ikuto stood in front of her, propped against the counter. "I know what you mean. Even I'm tired, and I have the stamina of a beast."

"You didn't even do anything! God, I wasn't sure if it would even fit in my mouth; it was so huge!"

"But wasn't it good though?"

"It was amazing. Fucking orgasmic."

"Good. You know there's more where that came from."

"B-but I don't think I can take anymore!"

Ikuto sat down in the chair next Kagome and pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he murmured, "Come on, Kagome. Just one more. We can split it this time, so it won't be all you."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, Ikuto. One more." She turned to face him, cracking her knuckles. And then, she reached over and grabbed...

A hugeass cookie.

"So many calories… but _so good,_" she mumbled, biting into the cookie. She squeaked as Ikuto put a hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face him. She looked at him curiously, the cookie still in her mouth. "What?"

Ikuto remained silent as he leaned in close to her and bit off a piece of her cookie. "Yummy."

"Mine," Kagome pouted, grasping the cookie in her small hands.

The blue-haired teen chuckled and hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mine."

"Shut up."

* * *

**tee hee. i love innuendos(:  
****and yeah... since i figured it's been like a year, and that it's almost Thanksgiving, i figured i'd write another one. hope you enjoy it!(:**

* * *

**Omake Dos!**

Everyone was gathered around the table, ready for a feast. Although Thanksgiving was an American holiday, Kagome had a craving for turkey. And no one ever dared to deny Kagome of her cravings.

All of her friends and family were seated in the gargantuan dining room. (It was actually the meeting room Sesshoumaru used for all of his business conferences, but Kagome had demanded to use the room because there "was a nicer view." Crazy chick.) There were dozens of trays of food lined up and down the table.

It was a crazy ordeal, having everyone in the house for Thanksgiving. There was Mama, Jii-chan, and Souta, as well as the Guardians, Ikuto, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, and their hugeass pack of kids. (Those horny wolves. Goodness.) Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Mama prepared for two weeks beforehand, just to make sure there was enough food for everyone.

_Next year, I'm not doing this again, _Kagome thought tiredly as she waited for the chicken to finish cooking. Once she heard the oven ding, she put on her gloves and carefully pulled it out of the oven. She set it gingerly onto the countertop and transferred it onto a platter. "Ayame-chan, will you get the other ten turkeys out? They're almost done," she called over her shoulder.

The redhead nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so. "Will do, Cap'n!" she joked, saluting her before skipping off to get the rest of the food.

Kagome chuckled as she turned her attention back to the turkey. It looked delicious, but there was something missing. She looked around the kitchen, and saw it lying on the opposite counter. "Ah ha!" She grabbed the object and stuck it on top of the turkey.

A Hello Kitty umbrella.

"Perfect!" she murmured, a satisfied smile on her face. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and prepared to lift the huge twelve-pound turkey. Once she picked it up, she began the tumultuous journey to the meeting room.

She turned corner after corner before finally reaching the massive meeting room doors. Kagome kicked the door, shouting for someone to open them for her, as her hands were full. Kouga's twentieth son, Kaito, opened them and looked hungrily at the turkey.

"Ooh, Kago-oba-san, that looks yummy."

The miko smiled proudly. "Well, it should be. I made it!"

Kaito's smile faltered. "Oh. Well, um, of course!"

"What, you don't think my cooking's good?"

"No, no! It's great! It's fantastic! A culinary experience!"

"Good. Now move along." Kagome shoved past him and made her way to the front of the table, where Sesshoumaru was sitting. On her way, another one of Kouga's brats (Akano, maybe?) pushed back his chair, preparing to get up. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Kagome and jammed his chair right into her.

"Oof!"

The turkey went flying through the air as Kagome fell to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as the turkey landed right on Sesshoumaru's head. If it had been anyone else, it would have been a comical sight, since the taiyoukai's head was basically stuck up the turkey's ass.

But, of course, this was Sesshoumaru.

"…Imouto," came the muffled voice of Sesshoumaru.

"…Yes, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome replied meekly.

"There is a turkey on my head." _(Whoah, _Kagome thought. _The Hello Kitty umbrella moves when he talks!)_

"Yes, there is."

"Will you get it off?" He was being surprisingly calm about this.

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Kagome rushed over to the taiyoukai and placed her hands onto the wings. She pulled and pulled, but nothing could get his head out of its ass.

Amidst the silence, there was a sudden bark of laughter and the sound of a camera clicking. Kagome turned wide-eyed to the source and only saw a glimpse of long black hair and a red pump.

Rin.

"Kagome…What was that?"

"Um…That was Rin… She just took a picture of us."

"That's just fucking great." The umbrella moved up slowly and then dropped. Sesshoumaru must have sighed. "Hey, Kagome."

"What?"

"You forgot the stuffing."

"Oh."

* * *

**reviews are greatly appreciated! and i'll try to update sooner than last time!**

**happy almost turkey day, everyone! **


End file.
